A Star's Revelation
by Tiramina-Fan-Works
Summary: Sequel to: The Dragon Witch. Black Star has never put much thought into the Star Clan and his family. He's never cared. But one afternoon, Kid comes running to him in the middle of his training session and reveals a shocking history between their families. In light of this revelation, Black Star goes to the one person who knows the story. The one who knew his mother, Velvet.
1. Prologue: A Hidden Life

It was a rather, gloomy day, when Black Star found out.

He was sparing in the DWMA gardens, pounding into the large oak tree that sat in it's center.

He wasn't thinking about much at the time. Just about how he could improve his form, increase his speed

He heard it from Kid, who came rushing to him after he had found something within his father's secret vault.

"Black Star! Hah… hah- BLACK STAR!"

He whirled around, confusion on his face when Kid came running up to him, looking panicked, and out of breath.

"Yeah? Dude, what's wrong? You look like you ran a marathon," Black Star teased, patting Kid on the back when he stopped in front of him.

But the reaper shook his head, standing up and flashing something in front of his face.

Black Star reeled, Kid shoving a small, solid black, leather bound book with a dragon etched on it's surface into his face.

"...Umm… what is that?" he asked when Kid said nothing.

Kid brought it back towards him, clutching the book tightly and cradling it as if it were a baby.

"This… this is a book written for me. Written by… my mom…" Kid sighed, his eyes falling to the grass.

Black Star winced, knowing how sensitive the topic was. Why Kid had come to _him_ about this, he didn't know. Kid looked a bit upset, rubbing the book's front lovingly, and yet softly all at the same time.

"Oh… well, where'd ya find it?" he asked, not wanting to ask anything too personal. Black Star knew he was a bit on the nosy side with his friends, he was willing to admit that. But he knew his boundaries, and Kid's mother was one of those.

He and the rest of their friends had only found out about Kid's mother, or really, just finding out that she _existed_ , a few weeks ago. On April 1st, just yesterday, Kid had disappeared for the entire day, never even making it to the Gala, where everyone was expecting him. Hell, not even Death showed up.

At first, they were a bit peeved that Kid backed out on them, Liz even yelled at him. But when Kid told them the reason he didn't go, because he had found a piece of his deceased mother's legacy meant for him and only him, they all felt bad about being mad in the first place.

That's when they were taken to the small shrine in the fourth room on the third floor in Gallow's Manor, paying their respects to her, even if they never knew her.

But, Black Star was about to find out that he _had_ in fact met her. And even owed her his life.

"I found it in Dad's vault. This was the thing that distracted me yesterday because I was reading it. It's my mother's story, the WHOLE story. Where she was from, how she became as powerful as she was, how she came to Death City, how she met Dad, everything! But there's something in her story that I think YOU should know," Kid explained, taking a few steps towards Black Star.

Black Star fought the urge to back away, Kid getting up in his bubble.

The reaper looked back and forth, front and behind as if making sure no one was around to hear what he was about to say.

"So… what _should_ I know?" Black Star whispered, taking the hint that this wasn't something that was out in public.

Kid smiled, taking a glance down at the book before looking up to meet Black Star's emerald eyes with his own shining gold.

"Momma… she knew _your_ mother! An ex-member of the Star Clan named Velvet Star!"

Black Star's world came screeching to a halt.

He felt, lightheaded as he replayed the words over and over again.

 _His_ mother? The one that was killed along with the rest of the Star Clan? That was… that was what happened, right? So why was Kid telling him not only that apparently, Elphaba knew her, but now, he knew her name!

"Wh-What? Hold on a minute, what do you mean by _ex_ -member?!" he cried, stepping forward anxiously.

Kid backed up a bit, regaining his lost personal space before answering his question.

"I mean… an ex-member. She left the Star Clan after discovering the error of her Clan's ways and joined the DWMA, where she worked as Momma's assistant. She had to go back in the end though… because the Clan starting killing people in order to force her to come back. She was one of the best of the best in their Clan, that's why they wanted her so bad. She actually gave the DWMA it's information as to where and when to strike down the Star Clan. Apparently, she was the first and only Star Clan member, not including you, to realize the error of her ways and made up for it."

Black Star stared at Kid with wide, unbelieving eyes. There was no WAY that could've been true! Both his mother and father were proud members of the Star Clan who paid for their crimes, Sid had said so himself, and he was there!

"That… that's impossible! There's no way my mother… magically became a good person!" Black Star snapped, feeling rather, angry for some reason.

But Kid took that as an offense, holding the book to his chest and glaring at the bluenette.

"Are you trying to say my mother was a _liar!?_ " Kid shouted, tears building in his eyes.

Black Star bit his lip, noticing the tears in his friend's eye and backing down immediately.

He loved messing with friends, getting a good laugh, playing a harmless prank or two, but nothing damaging. One of Black Star's biggest no-no's? Making his friends cry. He's never actually done it, at least intentionally, but he always felt like shit when someone cried because of something he said.

Trying to take Maka's advice into account, he took a deep breath and shook his head.

"N-No, I'm not. I'm sorry if it seemed that way but… but it kind of crushes my whole reality. How was my mother, whom I've never met, much else even HEARD of, was a member of the DWMA and no one told me? Not even Spirit, who kinda found me in the rubble of the Star Clan on accident?" he asked, trying to spell out how he was feeling.

Luckily, Kid understood. He wiped his eyes clean of his tears, but he shook his head.

"Spirit didn't find you. You were _given_ to him. Velvet knew you wouldn't survive in the Star Clan, so when the DWMA showed up the day you were born to destroy the Star Clan, my mother found out that she had been conspiring with a young DWMA student to get you under it's protection. Sid was the one she conspired with, but he was too young to raise you, so you were given to Spirit."

Black Star felt the color drain from his face.

"Your mother set up the exchange for months before the siege. In fact, _my_ mother protected you in order to get you to him safely in the middle of the battle."

Kid gave Black Star a small smile, trying to reassure him.

But Black Star only stood rooted to the ground. His mother… knew Spirit too? And was in secret contact to get him here?

"What… what else do you know about her?" he asked tentatively, feeling himself beginning to shake.

Kid looked down, opening the book and flipping through it's pages. He stopped a little bit before the halfway point, turning the book around.

"This was the chapter where Momma met her. Velvet was friends with someone she was meant to kill, her name is Astoria, another close friend of Mom's and Soul's mother-"

"MY MOTHER TRIED TO KILL SOUL'S MOM!?"

Kid winced when Black Star shouted, staring at the page. Kid shook his head, giving him a reassuring smile.

"D-Don't worry Black Star, it was her that made Velvet realize her errors. But back to what I was saying, Velvet found out she had traveled to Death City with a powerful woman, terrifying even. She went to assassinate her, but Mother quickly subdued her. After Mother brought her into custody, she told her that if she agreed to be her assistant in running the PMUD, she's let her go free. And that's where Velvet told Mom what she was…"

Kid pointed to a single sentence in the pages.

" _My name is Velvet Star, Shapeshifter and former member of the Star Clan_

Wait… Shapeshifter?

"Sha… a shapeshifter? My mother was a shapeshifter!?" Black Star shouted, re-reading the passage over and over again.

Kid nodded.

"Yes, a Canis shapeshifter. Someone who can turn into dogs, jackals, hyenas, wolves, and other canines like that. That was a big part of who she was, and why she was chosen to be White Star's wife… I think…" Kid pursed his lips in thought, looking down.

Black Star rose his brow, looking up at Kid's confused face.

"What do you mean by, you think?" he asked, watching Kid place the book to his side.

"Well, there's only so much I know about her, which is what my mother wrote about her. The only reason she returned to the Star Clan was because she was forced to. But, that's the extent of what I know… I'm not sure who to ask to know more. My dad only knows as much as my mother knew, so he's no good. I just wanted to tell you, figured you had the right to know that your mother was friend's with mine."

Black Star felt his heart begin to race, his limbs shaking and sweat began to dribble down his face.

His mother was a shapeshifter? A member of the Star Clan who… who just quit? And a member of the DWMA!?

What else about her did he not know?!

"Do you know… anything else? Anything at all?" Black Star asked, feeling desperate for more information.

Kid sighed, shaking his head.

"No, I don't. Like I said, all I know is the things put in here… I'm sorry…" he answered, looking down at his feet.

Black Star grabbed fistfuls of his hair, pulling at the blue locks in anger, confusion, and even to feelings of betrayal.

Everyone, almost _everyone_ knew about his mother and never told him?! Even Spirit, the man who said he "found him" in the rubble. He was handed off to Spirit, by Elphaba no less.

Spirit.

That's who he was going to ask.

"Hey, thanks for telling me Kid. I really appreciate it," Black Star smiled, walking forward to pull the small reaper into a hug.

Kid let out a squeak of confusion at the surprise hug, but he wrapped his arms around Black Star anyway.

"No problem. Tell me what you find out, I'd like to know more about Momma's friend," he asked, giving Black Star a small smile.

The bluenette nodded, patting his shoulder before stomping off out of the clearing and into the gardens.

He was off to find his adoptive father. To get to the bottom of this whole secret, this… this _conspiracy_!

His own heritage, kept from him.

Why? He didn't understand.

It made him furious.

When he exited the gardens, he pushed his way through the crowds around the academy and made his way to the door. He heard some voices call out "watch it!" or "look where you're going!", but he didn't acknowledge them.

He ripped the door open, entering the building during the class changes.

He himself was supposed to be going to class, his break now over. But he was planning on skipping today anyway, so he focused solely on finding Spirit.

First thing he was gonna do was punch him in the-

"OOF!"

Black Star was so lost in his thoughts that he smacked right into somebody. The person was knocked off their feet, landing on the ground with a thud. Black Star stumbled, but regained his balance quick enough to stay on his feet.

"Oi, can you watch where you're-" Black Star started, glaring down angrily at the stranger. But he stopped when he saw it to be Mifune, slowly working his way back up to his feet.

"Ow… even when you just bump into someone you add power to it…" he mumbled, dusting off his jacket.

Black Star couldn't help but smile, chuckling at the statement.

"Well obviously. A big man like me always makes a statement!" he cheered, putting on his best fake smile.

Mifune stared at him blankly, immediately noticing something was wrong.

Black Star laughed, trying to play it off before Mifune said anything. He made a motion to walk around him and continue to Spirit.

But Mifune seized him by his shoulder, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"...What's wrong?"

Black Star silently swore, biting his lip in anger. He didn't get away quick enough.

"I'm fine," he lied, jerking his shoulder out of Mifune's grasp.

"Nice try, but your smile and boasting don't have as much energy in it. And you put everything into making sure everyone knows you're better than them," he argued, turning around to face him.

Black Star turned around as well, staring up at Mifune angrily, "So what? It's none of your business anyway!"

He and Mifune stared at each other silently, trying to get the other to either backoff, or walk away.

"You have questions, about something very personal to you-"

"Goddammit, can you not read my mind please!" Black Star shouted, mifune suddenly voicing what he was thinking. Mifune had a habit of figuring out what was bothering you before you had a chance to say anything. Black Star found this super annoying.

"So I'm right?" Mifune grinned, crossing his arms. Black Star sneered, "What, so you were just guessing?"

Mifune chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

"A bit. What's bothering you, it's disconcerting to see you… less boisterous then you usually are," he said, taking a bit of pleasure in watching Black Star groan.

"Are we just gonna talk about my ego or are you going to actually ask me!?" Black Star snapped, crossing his arms angrily.

He needed to just walk away and go find Spirit. But he knew Mifune wouldn't let him just walk away from him. While Black Star had beat him in a fight twice, Mifune was still strong enough to try and take him out, and have a good chance at doing so.

Mifune laughed, walking over to flank his side.

"Walk with me, and tell me what ails you."

Black Star rolled his eyes, "You could try and act less like an old-timer…"

The two silently began to walk down the halls, the silence welcoming. With everyone moving on to class, they didn't have to shove their way through.

"Shouldn't you be teaching classes? Aren't you a teacher?" Black Star asked suddenly, looking up at Mifune with an expectant stare.

Mifune shrugged, fixing his sword on his belt.

"Spirit's covering for me. My last class took a bit out of me, so I had to go to the dispensary to get fixed up. A kid sliced my side open," he explained, pointing at the unseeable bandage underneath his shirt.

Black Star's eyes widened, "Spirit? That's who I'm looking for!"

Mifune rose a brow, "Spirit? Why him?"

Black Star's gaze shot back down to the ground, staring at the floor intensely.

"There's stuff about my mom he's kept from me. And I wanna find out. Kid told me early that his mother knew mine, so I'm, going tooo… Mifune?"

During Black Star's explanations, Mifune had stopped walking. When Black Star turned to see what was wrong, he was surprised to see Mifune standing rigidly, his eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"...Mifune?" Black Star approached him, "Did you die standing up?"

Mifune shook his head, his eyes snapping shut. He shook his head for a few seconds, before reopening his eyes to stare down at Black Star.

"I… I uh… I just… y-your mother, you said?" He almost whimpered, staring down blankly at Black Star.

The assassin rose his brow, feeling a bit nervous at Mifune's sudden silence.

"Yes? I think her name was… god damn, I've forgotten already… it starts with a V…"

"Velvet Star?"

Black Star's head snapped up, staring at Mifune with wide eyes. How did he know? He knows as well? How many people knew about his mother!?

"Wait a minute, you know about her too? How many people know about her and I don't!? This is ridiculous!" He snapped, throwing his arms around angrily.

Mifune rose a brow in confusion, "Wait, you _don't_ know about her? No one told you?" Mifune was confused, thinking the DWMA would tell him about her.

"No, no one told me! That's why I'm going to my so-called 'father' to get some answers!" Black Star snapped, turning around to stalk off.

"Wait! He won't know much!" Mifune cried, grabbing Black Star's shoulder. The bluenette let out a gasp of confusion, whirling around to face the samurai.

"What? How do you know that? How well do _you_ know her?" He snapped, staring up at him with frustration.

Mifune sighed, looking down at the floor with what seemed like… guilt.

"Spirit was only the back up plan. Velvet had originally planned on giving you to someone she knew she could trust, someone who she believed would raise to be better than the Star Clan was. Even better than herself, a reformed member."

Black Star rose his brow, watching Mifune turn away with appeared to be shame.

"Who was… the original person then?"

Mifune sighed deeply.

"...Me."

Black Star felt his heart stop for a split second.

Mifune?

MIFUNE!?

Mifune was the original person to take him in?!

"Wh… What? Y-You!? You were supposed to be my adoptive parent!?" Black Star shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the samurai.

Mifune nodded, slowly turning back to him.

"Yes. When I was younger, I became a sort of… half member of the Star Clan when I was desperate for work and a way to increase my skills. When I found the Star Clan, I met your mother, Velvet Star. Unlike the rest of her clan, she was calm, serene, and supportive of me. She reassured me when I'd fail, and defended me from the other members. That's when I learned that she was secretly a member of the DWMA, and of the Nebula."

"The Nebula?" Black Star interrupted, the name unfamiliar to him, yet sounding like it had some association with the Star Clan.

Mifune nodded, "Yes, the Nebula. They're actually the organization that the Star Clan comes from, way back in the day."

Black Star cocked a brow. An organization on par with the Star Clan? If his mother joined it, doesn't that sort of, contradict her leaving the Star Clan? Just to join a clan bigger, and probably worse than the Star Clan.

"Come. We shouldn't talk here. Let's go to my home, I have some of her belongings, and I can get into more detail about her there."

Black Stat snapped out of his thoughts, watching Mifune turn around and walk away.

"H-Hey!"

Black Star rushed after him, flanking his heel when Mifune made his way down the hallway.

"So… what was the point of leaving the Star Clan when she just joined another one, and apparently the one where mine came from?" Black Star asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Mifune remained silent for a few moments. He seemed like he was debating on how to answer, before he spoke quietly.

"Let's wait until we get to my house. I don't anyone to hear her history. It's not for anyone else's ears."

Black Star huffed, rolling his eyes, "Real dramatic…"

They didn't speak again until they made it to Mifune's home.

* * *

When they arrived at Mifune and Angela's home, Mifune took him into a studied sort of room. It had a desk in it's center and a few bookshelves, but that was it.

Mifune pulled up a large sitting chair, moving it in front of the desk. He gestured for Black Star to sit down while he moved to the wall.

Black Star sat down, crossing his arms and leaning back into the cushion.

"Alright, I'm here. So what do you have for me?" He asked impatiently, watching Mifune pop open a small door in the wall. Black Star leaned forward, narrowing his eyes as we watched Mifune unlock a small safe tucked into the wall.

" _That_ secret?" He asked, watching Mifune pop the safe door open.

He pulled out a small shoebox, beat up and torn. It looked like he had had it for many years, the year imprinted on the side being 2001.

Mifune silently walked back over to the desk, sitting down in the rolling chair at the opposite side.

He placed it down on the desk, opening the lid and putting it off to the side. Black Star watched as Mifune pulled out only four objects.

A rusted knife, a necklace, a beat up picture, and a wax-sealed letter.

Black Star rose his brow.

"So… a bunch of junk?"

Mifune glared, "Not junk, but your mother's most prized possessions."

He picked up each object and explained their significance.

"This knife was her first one, given to her at birth. It was her most trusted weapon, and she never went anywhere without it, even after she left the Star Clan."

He handed it to Black Star, the assassin taking the knife gingerly. He turned it round and round in his hand, feeling the blade. It had lost it's sharpness over the years, but it looked pretty well made.

"This necklace is the insignia of the Nebula. She received it after she joined the Nebula as proof of her worth. Some say these necklaces were carved by the very Spirit the Nebula protects."

The necklace was an eight-pointed star surrounded by stardust and a rich purple in color. The chain was a shining gold with a glittered finish. Black Star held the end in his hand, his thumb caressing the finely detailed pendant.

"This picture was the one taken at the first Eve Gala your mother went too. It's of her, Elphaba Screeting, Lord Death, Astoria Eater, and her boyfriend Sound."

Black Star's eyes widened. He took the picture quickly, wanting to see what she looked like.

His heart stopped.

There she was. Trapped in the embrace of Elphaba and Astoria, she looked rather unhappy to be in the photo. She had deep, rich blue hair, frizzy and untamed. She was in a dress shirt and pants. She had glowing emerald eyes, which were staring off to the side with boredom.

She was almost opposite to him in what he believed was personality with her expression, but he looked almost just like her in every way.

He tightened his grip on the picture, unfazed by seeing Soul and Kid's mothers beside her, the tall, elf-looking man above Astoria, and even maskless Lord Death.

"And this… is a letter addressed to you."

Black Star looked up, his focus on the picture broken. Mifune was holding out the closed letter to him, the wax seal shimmering in the light.

Black Star dropped the picture, taking the letter gently, with the care he didn't know he had.

He brought it closer to him, staring at the mark on the wax.

It was the letter V, with a star behind it.

Her signature.

Black Star turned the letter over, reading the calm, messy writing on the back.

" _To my son Black_ _Star."_

He swallowed thickly, turning back around. He gently pulled on the seal, popping it open.

Mifune was waiting on the other side of the table, looking down at the letter eagerly. He had been wanting to know what was in that letter ever since he found it in the rubble of the Star Clan base, but he locked it away so that he wouldn't intrude on it's secrets.

Black Star carefully took out the folded paper, putting the envelope down. He unfolded the paper and turned it to see the writing. The handwriting wasn't perfect, it was kind of like his. Messy, but certainly neater then his would ever be.

He read it silently.

" _To my only son Black Star,_

 _My name is Velvet Star. Wife of White Star XXIV, and Ex-member of the Star Clan. I'm sorry that this seems so… formal. I'm not very good at expressing emotions, so bear with me._

 _I'm writing this to you because you won't meet me. The chances of me surviving the Siege tomorrow is slim, so I'm giving this to Mifune for him to hold onto until he thinks you're ready. And Mifune will be one to care for you in my absence. At least, I hope."_

Black Star snorted, smiling slightly.

" _But other than that, I want to tell you something that I probably won't be able to tell you in the future. I'm writing tell you… I'm sorry."_

Black Star rose his brow. An apology? What for? He kept reading.

" _I'm sorry that you have to born into the Star Clan lineage. Because of my bloodline, you will be inheriting my Clan's past sins. I can only fathom how the world will treat you because of the awful things my family has done. And for this, I am truly sorry. If there was anything I could wish for, it would be to change our bloodline."_

Black Star's grip on the paper tightened. He bit his lip, feeling a lump swell up in his throat.

" _But know that… despite everything, one thing remains true. That I love you. Even if I will only be able to hold you in my arms for a few minutes, my love will only grow as I take my dying breath. I may not get to watch you grow up, but I know in my heart that when you do, you will be the strongest, kindest, and most amazing boy this world has seen yet."_

Tears began to build in eyes, despite his best efforts to prevent it.

" _If you wish to know my story, please ask Mifune. He knows it all, from start to finish. He may even know how the Siege ended, should he survive it, but I have no doubt that he won't. But… I have nothing else to say. I'm so sorry you must inherit my sins, but I hope that one day, when you read this, you'll have it in your heart to forgive me. I love you, my shining star, and I hope that life treats you well, despite everything._

 _With love,_

 _Mom"_

The tears fell, dotting the page.

Black Star stared down at the page harshly, staring at the love-filled words, and the tear stains already on it, the tears from his mother. He looked up at Mifune, biting his lip while trying to suppress his urge to cry.

"Y-You know… you know her story…"

Mifune's eyes widened slightly. He nodded, "Yes, I do. Do I need to tell you?"

Black Star nodded.

Mifune smiled, "Then I shall. It'll be… nice to talk about her…"

He leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling solemnly.

 _Your mother's tale begins April 1st, 1978._

 _In Wakkanai, the northernmost city of Japan._

 _And it begins with one thing…_

 _...Blood..._

* * *

 **Guess who's back... back again!**

 **HEYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! And WELCOME to _A Star's Revelation!_ The story of Velvet Star!**

 **This is a direct squeal of _The Dragon Witch_ , and will be including many moments from TDW, but from a different perspective. **

**So that was a lovely end to this prologue huh? Blooooooodd...**

 **Not that the first chapter will be any better...**

 _ **A Star's**_ **_Revelation_ is the second part of _The Deities of Being Trilogy._ Set in the Anime Verse, this is a story that takes unanswered elements and events in the anime and expands on them. There will be manga references, but please keep in mind this is in the Animeverse only!**

 **But, let's a chat about the prologue!**

 **A bit longer then TDW, Kid goes and reveals to Black Star that his mother was once, not only friend's with Elphaba, but a member of the DWMA! Or more really the PMUD but whatever.**

 **Of course, Black Star is kinda shook by this and even doesn't believe him at first. But as Kid's journal is undeniable proof, Black Star goes to find Spirit, the man he was _given_ to. **

**But it turns out, Mifune knows the _whole shabang_...**

 **So while the story will be told in first person, from Velvet's point of view, it is directly referencing how she told her story to Mifune. Speaking of which...**

 **I WILL PUT THE WARNING HERE NOW! AS YOU PROBABLY SAW WITH THIS CHAPTER'S RATING, THIS STORY HAS MANY SCENES WITH BLOOD, GORE, ABUSE, SLAVERY, AND HEAVY HINTS OF NON-CON/RAPE! IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO READING THIS, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND TURNING AWAY NOW!**

 **And with that, we shall begin!**

 **Like last time, _A Star's Revelation_ will be updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (9)**

 _ **NEXT TIME:**_

 _ **Velvet's story beging with the first thing she can remember... blood. Velvet is the most skilled and aggressive of the young Star Clan members, and she's only four. She has a chance at becoming The Shadow of her clan, but her parents are plotting to stop it. What is The Shadow, and what do her parents want to do?**_

 _ **Find Out Next Time: Febuary 12th!**_

 **~HUGS ALL AROUND~**


	2. Chapter 1: Birth by Blood

Blood.

Blood below me.

Blood above me.

Blood around me.

Blood within me.

That was the only thing I knew. The only thing I was taught. And the only thing I ever cared about.

My name is Velvet Star.

My date of birth is April 1st, 1978. I was born to the assassins Magenta Star, and Violet Star. Both are high-quality assassins, and shapeshifters.

At least my father, Violet Star, is full blooded. My mother is only three-quarters, but that's mostly shapeshifter so it's irrelevant.

I don't ever remember having love for my parents. I certainly had respect, but love? I don't think so.

But they taught me how to walk, talk, function on my own, and even to shapeshift, so I guess I owe them that much. My father was a Canis Shapeshifter. He had the abilities to turn into dogs, jackals, wolves, and hyenas; species of that caliber. My mother was a Felidae Shapeshifter. She had a much broader variety of forms to take, with her animal family being the core of her species, that species being felines like lions, panthers, lynxes, and even small domestic cats.

But I was born with my father's power.

But, that's enough of that. Let's give some insight on what my life was like when I was born.

As normal, I don't remember much of it. Learning how to talk came easy for me. My parents never baby talked to me, they'd be beaten for it.

I was also labeled as… extremely intelligent for a child my age.

Even when I was four and was only beginning to grasp words, I could already read, speak, and write as if I was ten, maybe older.

This is what gave me my future status in the clan.

Oh right, the clan…

My clan. My family. The one who taught me the importance of wearing blood on our hands like they were marks of courage.

The Star Clan.

Based in Wakkanai, Japan, the northernmost city, the Star Clan was a family of assassins. This is why blood was so important. When we kill, we smear the blood all over our hands, arms, and face. The more blood you spilled, the better your mission. And you were killing anything, and any _one_ , by five years.

The better your skills, and the more you killed, the higher your status was in my clan. But none could take the highest of status, which could only be obtained by your lineage.

The leader, the chieftain, the god.

The White Star.

This was the first conversation that I can clearly remember. I believe I was three years old when I heard it. It was between my mother and father late at night, when they believed me to be asleep. They spoke in hushed whispers, making it clear that they did not want anyone hearing what they were discussing.

" _We can't leave, Magenta. We'd be followed, and slaughtered."_

They had a plan to leave, and my best guess was it was the Clan.

" _I know that! But are we just going to let them do as they please? Blue_ _Star is really starting to piss me off! He keeps saying that if your daughter continues to speak like she does, and it only gets better, she'll be The Shadow!"_

The Shadow. A high title, second to the chieftain. The Shadow was the name given to the betrothed of the future chieftain, playing off the fact that the wife of the Chief was merely in his shadow. And apparently, even when I was three, I had a high chance at becoming this… shadow.

" _I know, Magenta. But if we just wait it out, we can try and teach her to maybe reject the teaching of the Star Clan-"_

" _She's too smart for that Malcunas, you that!"_

Malcunas. I only heard this name once, but after digging through files many years later, I learned that this was the name my father was born with. I knew later on that he wasn't Star Clan blood. He was a slave.

Enslaved by the Clan to keep his life after attempting to seduce my mother into leaving the Star Clan, a feat you _never_ attempted. At least, if you cherish your life.

" _So then what? What would you have us do? Wait it out? Try and sneak away. White_ _Star is always watching, and if not he, then Blue_ _Star is."_

Blue Star… under his watchful eye, no one got away with anything. Blue Star was the right hand of our chieftain, White Star ⅩⅩⅢ. Blue Star was said to have the eyes of a hawk. He saw every tiny movement made by every one of the clan, and every single thing was reported to White Star.

" _I don't know… I don't know…"_

My parents were desperate to escape. Why I still wasn't sure. Why would we leave? Was it so bad that I become The Shadow?

Their conversation ended after that, both never coming to a conclusion.

It was the first conversation I could remember, and then my memory became more clear as the next year passed by.

My first memory with clear setting, voices, and faces, was of my father. It was late winter, but the snow still stood tall throughout the village. Being so far north, the snow remained for many months after winter had technically ended. It was -9 degrees, so we weren't getting rid of that snow anytime soon.

But even in the harsh winter air, the only covering we were permitted to have was a thin coat and boots. In my clan, it was the survival of the fittest. If you couldn't fight the cold, we weren't worthy enough to fight for the clan and our mission.

The cleanse the world of the evil.

At least, that was what we were told as clusters. And the word cluster is what a young star was called, so that's what the young children in my clan were called.

My clan and their ridiculous space puns…

But my first real memory was my father and I out in one of the many sparring circles. Freshly cleared of the snow with a thin sheet of ice underneath it, it provided an extra challenge to us. Learned how to defend ourselves and fight while keeping our balance and footing.

He was teaching me very basic defense forms, all of which I had to perfect while keeping my balance.

"Remember Velvet, your core is both your strength and your greatest weak point. There are thousands of ways an opponent can strike you and take you down in an instant just by hitting your center alone. You must use it to fight, but protect it all at once!" He shouted, the wind howling over us.

I nodded in turn, tucking my arms close to my sides to prevent anyone from hitting me, and to get into a fighting stance.

My father, or more commonly known as Violet Star, lowering himself into a stance.

"Now, hit me!"

I snarled, digging my heel into the ice and launching myself forward, my fist drawn back. I took a swing at his side, but he quickly threw his arm in front of my fist, blocking my attack and using his knuckles to dig into my side.

I left myself open, with my fist still against his arm, my left side was completely exposed, and he still had a free hand, and either one of his knees should he use them. I was sent flipping through the air, the horizon and the sky twirling around me.

But I was able to gain control of myself at the last second, and escape my dizzying fall, landing firmly on my feet. My head was throbbing and my vision wavered due to the dizziness, but I shook it from my head as Violet Star launched at me.

He threw his left foot out to try and offset my balance, but I flipped out of his way and used his extended knee to propel myself forward and land a swift punch on his jaw.

He coughed for a second, sputtering momentarily before using his free hands to grab me around my waist and throw me backward, slamming my head into the ice.

I felt the world go dark for a second before a high pitched noise rang in my ears, my vision now blurry due to the blow to the crown of my head.

I flipped around sloppily, scrambling back to my feet to and getting into a weak fighting stance to defend myself, despite not being able to see or hear well.

"Tsk, tsk. Velvet Star, you must maintain protection. Both of your attacks left your center wide open, therefore, I was able to subdue you. Even if your second attack did land a successful hit, you won't be able to fight anyone or succeed at any missions if you-ACKHG!"

My father was always a blabbermouth. He would lecture and lecture and lecture me on how to fight. But the _true_ way to learn was to _do_ , not _tell_.

While Violet Star droned on, I noticed that he had left his center wide open. I took it as a moment to strike. Before he could notice me move, I launched into the air straight towards him, lifting my foot and delivering a blow to his solar plexus.

The weakest point at the center of the body.

As my father crumbled to the ground in a pathetic heap, I stood up slowly. I straightened myself up, trying to seem bigger than I was at a measly four years old.

"One shouldn't talk when they fight. It distracts the mind."

But luckily, I was pretty articulate for a child my age. I could speak as a middle-aged child could, and often used it to impress other members around me.

There were a few other members watching me at the moment, all staring at me in slight awe at my sudden attack.

Then, someone began to clap.

At first, I was going to snap at whoever was clapping. We never clapped genuinely here. If someone was clapping, it was condescending and insulting, applauding a massive failure.

But my bite died on my tongue when I turned to see the leader of the clan walking towards me.

White Star ⅩⅩⅢ. Our current reigning Chieftain. He was tall and intimidating, with long white hair pulled back into a messy ponytail and stark red eyes. He was covered in battle scars, showing his victories and strength to all that saw him. His most famous one was the one in his left eye, were it was gouged out by a Grim Reaper. In his left eye's place was a gaping hole filled with nasty, horribly healed flesh and skin. But despite his scar, he had _never_ lost a fight.

When he came towards me, I immediately dropped to one knee and threw my right fist over my heart.

He laughed.

"Now, now Velvet Star, no need for such formalities. Stand."

His voice was deep and commanding, rumbling like a pair of hammers on a drum. I obeyed, and stood instantly, my shoulders back and chest out.

My father was still on the ground, blood leaking from in-between his teeth.

"Violet Star, I'm almost disappointed that you would make such a simple mistake. Talking does not benefit a fight. And because of your mouth, you lost to your four-year-old daughter. Guards, take him away, he needs to be taught this lesson once more."

Two assassins that were standing behind White Star marched over to my father. They both flanked his sides and seized him by his arms, yanking him up to his feet. Violet Star made no attempt to stop them, weakly standing and walking with them as they led him away.

To re-learn a lesson was a disgrace to one's name. My father was about to be thrown into a sparing circle with some of the best assassins and beaten over and over until he won a fight.

It was safe to say I wouldn't see him until later that night.

"Now you, Velvet Star."

I snapped to attention, sucking in a breath through my nostrils as he spoke to me.

"I'm very pleased with your progress. You've shown to not only be the most skilled of the young clusters, but you've also proven to be the most ruthless. You made no hesitation to strike down your father when he dropped his guard. If this were a real fight, he would probably be dead."

I made no attempt to thank him for the compliment. We could be shown affection and given compliments, but it was rude to accept them verbally. All I did was nod.

White Star grinned, walking forward slowly. He stopped a few feet from me, leaning down and patting me on the head.

"Don't be afraid to accept my compliments Velvet Star. That's a privilege I feel you've deserved."

I nodded, "Thank you Chieftain."

His smile widened, "That's more like it. For such a small child, you really are quite articulate. Mind telling me how you know so much?"

I shook my head, "My parents never baby talked me. They spoke to me normally, and I have a desire to knowledge. By teaching me early on, my parents fueled that desire."

Never mind speaking like someone in middle school, I spoke like an adult. White Star nodded, patting my head once more.

"Very good. An assassin should be strong in the mind as well as the muscles. I think you are ready to start your training in battle strategy. Blue Star."

A man from the crowd rushed forward, skidding to a stop next to White Star.

Blue Star was skinny and gangly with messy black hair and wild blue eyes. He was often underestimated by his targets for a scared, timid man. But what he lacked in physical strength, he made up for in speed. Blue Star was White Star's right hand man, always at his beck and call.

"Yes, oh Glorious Chieftain."

I rolled my eyes. He had a knack for called White Star exuberant names to score some good points with him. Many of us found it obnoxious.

"See to it that Velvet Star is moved up and placed in battle tactics." White Star took a glance at me, and leaned a bit closer to Blue Star.

The Chieftain began to whisper, and my acute hearing picked up on their words.

" _And also, add her to the top of the list for potential Shadows for my son."_

My eyes narrowed. My chances at becoming The Shadow just increased tenfold.

Now all that was left to do was the evaluation.

All candidates for The Shadow were evaluated and tested to see which would benefit the Clan the most, and would mostly likely bear the best heirs.

If I were to become The Shadow, I would be married at ten.

"Now Velvet Star-"

I snapped from my internal thoughts at the sound of the chief's voice.

"-I don't want your parents ways to stunt your growth. If they tell you anything that you think might cause delays in your training, come to me immediately, and I will have them dealt with. While your parents aren't the most… loyal of Stars, you are by far, the best of the best. I don't want that to change. Besides, your shapeshifter blood could come in handy. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded, "Crystal."

He smiled, patting my head once more before walking away.

I sighed, feeling the tension leave my chest.

Blue Star popped into my vision, smiling slyly with his clipboard in hand.

"Come little star cluster! We mustn't keep our Chieftain's orders awaiting! Your training in battle tactics begins now!"

I nodded, following him as he skipped off, humming pleasantly to himself.

The eyes on me made my skin crawl. People that were around stared at me wide eyed and whispered to each other, their eyes darting between each other and me.

" _I've never seen a cluster so young get such high praise from the Chieftain before…"_

" _I'm betting she'll be The Shadow. There's no doubt."_

I didn't look up.

* * *

My training in battle tactics went well. Most of the clusters in that branch were at least five years older than me. Many of them made snide comments to me, saying that a cluster of my age wasn't fit to be in this high rank.

So the instructor pitted me against all of them.

And I beat every single one of them into a bloody pulp.

As I watched my last victim limp away, blood dribbling down his chin, Blue Star wandered over to me. He had a big, cheek splitting grin on his face, bearing his teeth at me happily.

"Well done miss Velvet Star! Despite what the other students said about you, you've proven to be as amazing as your Chieftain said you are! I'm certain you will become The Shadow, and please our glorious ruler!" He spoke boisterously, waving his arms around in a dramatic fashion as if performing in a play.

I snorted.

"Please, don't speak like that. What I do is for our clan, not to please any one person."

Blue Star reeled back slightly, the grin disappearing off his face in a fraction of a second. He seemed almost offended at my statement.

"Wha- Why what do you mean by that young cluster? You don't do this for the Chieftain's approval? There is _no_ greater reward!" He shouted at me angrily, his blue eyes narrowing vehemently at me.

I looked back up at him, my focus unwavering.

"The greatest reward for our clan, is to know that by striking a kill, we have made the world a better place."

Blue Star opened his mouth, as if ready to snap at me. But no sound came out. It was as if he suddenly began to ponder what he was about to say. His lips snapped shut, and his eyes darted down. After about a minute, his usual coy smile returned.

"Why, what a gracious pledge. For the good of the world, how brave, how noble! Come now Velvet Star, you must return home. I'm sure your father will still be a while…"

I nodded, watching him spin on his heel and walk away. I followed behind him closely, ignoring the stares from the other members as we made our way to my home.

It was a quick walk. Our village wasn't too big, and there wasn't a lot of us here.

Certainly, we were the largest group of the Star Clan, but that was solely because we were at the heart. The Star Clan has bases all over Asia, and we were known around the globe.

People have tried to take us down, but none have succeeded. It was one of the few things I didn't understand. We were curing this world, why did it seem like the whole world was fighting back?

I would later on find out why…

"Here we are Miss Velvet Star! Your humble abode!"

I was brought away from my thoughts, seeing Blue Star gesturing boisterously to my home.

My mother was standing out front, her brows furrowed in concern.

"Velvet, where's your father?" She asked, her dark, brown eyes staring down at me harshly.

I looked up at her, facing her gaze, "Father was struck down, by me. He's relearning his lesson."

My mother, Magenta Star, bit her lip in fear. I walked into the house past her, hearing her and Blue Star begin to speak to each other.

I took off my training belt and hung it up on the wall. Our home was small, only being comprised of three rooms. There was the living space, my parents room, and my own. A small table sat in the center of the room with three pillows around it, and a fireplace at the end of the wall. I walked over to it and loaded some logs into it, picking up some charcoal and withdrawing my knife.

I smacked the rock a few times, sending sparks flying into the logs. After a minute, the logs were burning gently.

I removed my shoes and placed my feet in front of the fire. I sighed, feeling the warmth crawl over my feet.

I heard my mother come back in, moving the curtain door back over the entrance. She walked around and sat down on her knees next to me, folding her hands over her lap.

"So… your father is being retaught?"

I nodded, curling my legs up to my chest.

"Yes. Father was talking on and on during training. I took it as a moment to strike," I explained.

Magenta Star pursed her lips, her brows furrowing in what appeared to be anger.

"You… struck him?"

I nodded.

"It doesn't seem very sporting…"

My eyes narrowed, and I stared up at her vehemently.

"Fighting the enemy isn't about making _sporting_. If you have to fight dirty, to win a fight, then you fight dirty. The biggest mistake anyone on this planet can make, it letting their enemy _talk_. When they talk, their mind is elsewhere and it distracts them from their task at hand. This is why when your enemy decides to make the mistake of speaking their mind to you, you strike. Or as my mentor said, 'Get'm while he's monaloging'."

Magenta Star snorted, the corner of her lips turning up. I rolled my eyes, remembering how my other classmates had laughed at the obvious joke. But I didn't laugh. It was a simple command and common sense. If they talk, they get distracted. And if they get distracted, you attack.

Fight won.

"Anyway, your father should be home soon. Hopefully his injuries aren't as severe as last time," she voiced, her hands worrying together. I rose a brow.

Last time? This had happened before? How many times? If you had to retaught a total of three times, you deemed a liability, and executed.

Magenta Star looked over at me, her eyes reading my face. She turned to her hands, her eyes narrowing.

"Your father had to relearn a lesson when he joined the Star Clan. The lesson was that he was to never doubt our abilities. His name was bestowed, and he was beaten near to death, as a test to see how long he could last."

I looked back at the firepit.

I knew that my father had a life before the Star Clan. The only reason he joined the Star Clan was because of my mother. They met secretly, fell in love, all of that cliche junk.

I had heard that he tried to convince her to leave, and that's why he was forced to join the clan.

"I see…" I murmured, staring at the orange and red fire flickering in the pit.

Silence followed.

My mother then asked me a rather… peculiar question.

"Velvet… does it bother you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Mother, you're going to have to be a bit more specific."

"That. Right there. Your fluency." She interrupted, her eyes widening in worry. I rose a brow. Why would my abilities to speak fluently be a problem. I figured they were a blessing.

That's what everyone else said anyway.

"How would my ability to speak be a problem?" I inquired, sitting up slowly. Her eyes shot down to her feet, her lips pursing in thought.

"You are the only child I have ever know you can speak so well at your age. You're only four, and yet you speak as if you were my age, or even the Chief's. Doesn't that… upset you? You didn't get to learn with the rest of your clusters…" She asked, her brown eyes boring into me.

I shook my head.

"Mozart was writing fully orchestrated operas at four years old. How is my ability to speak fluently any different?" I asked.

Magenta Star lowered her gaze, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"I… I'm sorry for assuming you'd be displeased in your gift…"

I shook my head, turning to my feet.

"Don't be. It's a common thought of adults when they see a child who's might could surpass their own. They feel intimidated."

We remained silent for the rest of the hour, the crackling fire the only sound in the room.

It was near midnight when my father returned.

" _Get'n there you lousey swine!"_

Magenta Star and I whirled around to see the curtain of our home ripped open. Violet Star was thrown into the room, the table toppling over as he slammed into it. He was covered in deep, purple bruises, and blood was seeping from his mouth. He looked up at use through two, swollen eyes.

" _Violet!_ "

My mother rushed forward, quickly pulling him into her embrace, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"Magen… ta… I'm sor… sorr-"

"Shh, my love. Don't apologize to me…"

I scorned at them, the cheesy scene making me feel nauseous.

"Velvet Star."

I looked up, one of the guards that had returned Violet Star staring hardly at me. I stood up.

"Yes sir?"

He jerked his head, gesturing to windy outdoors.

"Come with us. Chieftain White Star wishes to speak with you."

My eyes widened. The Chieftain? Why?

I stood up, dusting off my pants and walking over to them. I looked over my shoulder to see if my mother was going to say something.

But her focus was solely on my father, whom she was cradling in her arms. I turned away.

When we stepped outside, the cold air slammed against me. I felt a shiver wash over me, but refused to let it show.

The guards closed the curtain, walking in front of me and leading me through the dark night towards the home of the Chieftain.

As we walked, my head was spinning. Why did the Chieftain want to see me? Had I done something wrong? I don't think I have.

Was this about The Shadow?

It was a high possibility, that I was about to be named The Shadow. Blue Star, and even the Chieftain himself had said my chances of being The Shadow were high.

Maybe they had already made the decision.

We walked for about ten minutes through the village. All the houses had their lights turned out and curtains closed, as most of the clan was now asleep. The only people out and about were night patrol guards, or those being punished.

I saw a few people being lead through the snow in chains with nothing but a pair of pants and a dirty tunic. They shivered violently, their fingers and feet cleary suffering from frostbite.

But my attention was drawn away from them when we approached the Chieftain's home. Of all the houses, his was the largest. Fully constructed from wood and brick, the glassed windows, an oakwood door, and even a metal gate. Most of our clan lived in huts, and the lucky high ranking members lived in cottages, or log cabins.

The guards approached the gate, the two guards at the gate opening the entrance.

I felt my throat get tight as we walked up the wooden steps, a slight pang of nervousness creeping up into my chest.

When the guards opened the large, grand door, they pushed me inside and closed the door behind me.

I felt the warm air crawl over my skin, and couldn't help but stare at the interior.

It was fully furnished decorated. Paintings hung up on the walls, carpets lined the floor, and even flowers decorated the tables.

I took a few steps forward, my eyes wide in wonder.

"I see you like my home."

I jumped slightly to hearing a deep voice call out to me. I turned to see White Star walking out from one of the hallway, a glass what appeared to be sake in his hand.

I dropped to my knees, my fist going over my heart.

"My Chieftain."

He let out a hearty laugh, shaking his head. He walked over to me, reaching down and grabbing my arm gently, pulling me to my feet.

"Come now Velvet Star, there's no need for that. We will be family soon, no more bowing to me."

I rose a brow, looking up at him with confusion.

"Family?"

He nodded.

"Of course. I wouldn't let such a young, promising assassin such as yourself go without a noble bloodline."

My heart pounded in my chest. Was he really going to say what I think he was about to say?

"Come, have a seat Velvet Star."

He guided me over to the couch, sitting me down against the cushion. He took a seat next to me, placing his sake on the coffee table.

"Now, you're probably wondering why I called you here so late."

I nodded silently.

He grinned, "After your father relearned his lesson, I realized the true potential you had. While I did tell Blue Star to put you at the top of the list for potential Shadows and put you into a more advanced course, I was astounded to hear that you had bested all of your classmates on the first day. Along with your fluency and strong intellect, you are truly one of a kind Velvet Star."

I felt my ears burn, a sense of embarrassment washing over me.

"Thank you, my Chieftain."

He smiled, patting me on the head.

"Which is why, I want to tell you something. And for you to meet someone. Come on out, my son."

I looked up at the hallway entrance.

A young boy walked out, dressed in pajamas and big slippers. He had bright, white hair and fluorescent green eyes. He had dark, tanned skin, and a huge grin on his face.

"Is this her Dad? My girlfriend!?"

I wanted to vomit.

White Star nodded, turning to me with a bright smile.

"Yes, it is. Velvet Star, I would like you to meet my son, White Star ⅩⅩⅠⅤ. Our future leader, and your betrothed."

I heard my heart pounding in my ears, and my vision blur.

This is what started it all. My betrothal to White Star.

The main event, the lead to the biggest revelation of my life.

* * *

 **EYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

 **IT'S HERE!**

 **Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first chapter of A Star's Revelation! Sorry that it's a bit late, life is a bitch and so is school :(**

 **So let's talk, shall we? Our first chapter is set around the beginning of her life, and I mean almost the very beginning. Velvet was completely fluent in speaking at four, kinda like how Mozart was super skilled in music at the same age. I kinda based it off that.**

 **We meet many important characters right off the bat, those being Velvet's parents, the Chief, the chief's right-hand, and White Star. And yeah, all chieftain's are name White Star. They aren't very original.  
**

 **Now, I wanna talk about names in the star clan. We've seen Blue Star, Magenta Star, and even Violet Star. The names of a member of the clan are based off two things. The color of their soul's character (like how Maka's is orange, Soul's is silver, ect.) and just the word star. So Velvet's soul character is... well, Velvet.**

 **The only people exempt from that is the Chieftain, who is always named White Star despite their soul's color.**

 **Also, let's talk about the whole Shadow dealie. So Velvet got named The Shadow right in the beginning. I didn't want the first chapter to be too explanation-y, so I decided to have her named Shadow right in the beginning.**

 **Also, while this is being written in first-POV, is it being told by Mifune. Kinda like how in TDW, is was in first person, but it was being read by Kid.**

 **Welp, that's all I gotta say for right now! _A Star's Revelation_ is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!**

 _ **NEXT TIME:**_

 _ **Velvet has been named The Shadow. It's only been a few months, and she's now five, but Velvet is having difficulty with White Star. Since Velvet is all work and no play, White Star is displeased with her, and threatens the life of her parents should she not act how he wants her to. What will Velvet's response be, or will she have one at all?**_

 _ **Find Out Next Time: March 9th!**_

 **~HUGS ALL AROUND~**

 **P.S.: There's gonna a buncha time skips in the beginning. Mostly over a few months or maybe a year until we get to her age in TDW. Just an FYI**


	3. Chapter 2: No Emotion

Being The Shadow was awful.

I hated every goddamn minute of it.

Not only did people treat me like I was a dainty princess, but I was never left alone after I was named The Shadow.

The Chieftain cooed and coddled over me as if I were a baby, and the people always bowed and called me exuberant names, like "The Great Shadow", or "Mother of the Next Generation".

But the worst part?

White Star.

Not the Chieftain, but his _son_. White Star was cocky, arrogant, and hot-headed. If he didn't get what he wanted, he threw a temper tantrum about it. He wanted attention all the damn time from everyone, and was never satisfied with all that he had.

Even with me.

When I was… given to him six months ago, he had expected me to act like a simple housewife. Do his cleaning, make his food, all that junk.

He didn't like how serious I was, or that I was ten times smarter than he would ever be. He was constantly complaining to the Chieftain.

"DAD! Velvet called me dull-witted! I don't know what it means but I don't like it!"

The two of us were having a sort of civil conversation until he messed up a sentence, and I politely, or as politely as I could, corrected him. He then proceeded to scream at me, telling me that I wasn't being nice because I was smarter than him. I called him absolutely dull-witted, and he burst into tears and ran away.

I followed behind him, making my way into the living room of the Chieftain's home. White Star was pulling on the Chieftain's legs, pointing at me furiously.

"She called me dull-witted! Punish her Dad, PUNISH HER!"

White Star looked up at me, a brow raised.

"Velvet Star, while I understand your intelligence is higher than most, please refrain from calling my son names. It upsets him-"

"NO! DON'T TALK TO HER, HIT HER! DO SOMETHING THAT WILL MAKE HER CRY!"

I rolled my eyes, watching White Star shake his father's leg violently.

The Chieftain sighed, pulling White Star's hands off of his pants leg.

"Son, there's nothing I can do to make her dumber. You're just going to have to deal with it. She's intelligent and quick, that's why she's your Shadow. She'll spawn great heirs for our clan, remember that."

White Star sniffled, turning to me with narrowed eyes.

"We-Well… she's not allowed to call me names anymore!"

I snorted, nodding in understanding at the command.

"Yes sir, forgive me for my comment."

No matter how much I hated him, there was nothing I could say or do against him. Sure, I called him names every now and then, but that was the extent of my abilities. And now, even that was going away.

I hated him. I hated living with him. I hated his father.

I hated the Chieftain.

That was the ultimate wrongdoing. One of the Star Clan blood, must _never,_ _ **ever**_ , speak ill-will of their Chieftain, no matter his flaws. I could think it with all of my being, but Great Divines above, if I ever even whispered a negative thing about him?

I would have my head would be removed from my shoulders and hung up on a wall as a decorative ornament.

White Star snorted at me, taking me from my thoughts.

"Stupid! I wish I got a dumb girl for my Shadow!" He snapped, pointing at me accusingly. I pursed my lips, looking off to the side.

 _I feel sorry for anyone dumber than you._

I watched as the Chieftain took White Star's hand and walked away, the small boy sticking his tongue out at me. They walked to the door of the house, stepping out into the cold air. Before the Chieftain closed the door, he turned to look at me over his shoulder.

"Stay in the house Velvet Star, I do not wish for my daughter-in-law to get sick."

They closed the door.

I clenched both of my hands into fists, feeling my blood begin to boil. I spun on my heel and stomped away, marching down the corridor and into my room.

The room I had in the house was as big as the house my parents dwelled in. It had a bed, a dresser, multiple targets dotting the wall, and a large body-shaped sack hanging from the wall.

I slammed the door behind me and rolled my shoulders. I turned to the punching bag slowly.

I unsheathed my knife and began stabbing the sack repeatedly.

I hated being here so much. I wasn't a dainty little flower! I wasn't dumb! I wasn't a weak little girl!

I might've been five, but I was a Star Clan warrior goddammit!

I stabbed and slashed and tore at the sack, watching sand leak out of the cuts I made. The sand poured out and onto the floor, covering my feet and making my toes feel scratchy.

I gave it one final stab, shoving my knife right into the center of the dummy and dragging my blade down.

For a brief moment, I imagined White Star as the sack.

I pictured the sand as his blood and organs, spilling out all over the floor and walls. I felt the sand pour onto my legs and arms, dribbling down and making my skin crawl.

I wanted to go on a mission.

I wanted to kill.

I wanted to watch someone's blood spill over my hands.

I wanted to smear the blood over my cheeks and return to the house with pride.

White Star had never killed anyone before. And by god, if his Shadow killed someone before he did, his reputation could forever be faltered.

I smiled, dusting the sand off of my arms.

Tomorrow, when I left for training, I was going to take a mission, whether the White Star's liked it or not.

* * *

When the next day came, I had managed to get out of the house. I had gone with White Star to battle tactics training, the class I had been bumped up into.

I had almost mastered the lessons and was headed to move up into the next stage of training.

Battle tactics were one of the most important things that a Star Clan member could know. If you were well versed in battle strategies, then you would go far the in the clan. Learning how to fight was one of the only things you were taught here. Yes, we were taught to read and write and speak. But that was the extent of what clusters where taught before battle training began.

The only reason I was so knowledgable was that I wanted to be. The smarter you were, the better off you would be in life.

This was also another White Star seemed to dislike about me.

The fact that I was more advanced then him.

White Star was only in the battle tactics class because as the heir, he was expected to be more advanced then other clusters, older or younger than he.

But just because he was in the same training as me, didn't mean he was on my level. He was well below my level, and every time we spared, he lost.

We were currently in the sparing circle, White Star standing opposite from me with his arms up and ready to fight.

I was standing in my basic fighting stance, my stance wide and my body low. Even if he was the future chieftain, I wasn't going to hold back developing my abilities for him. And no one could speak out against me on that.

White Star snarled, screaming out a battle before charging at me with his fist drawn back.

There were so many openings. His center, his shoulder, his arm, his rib. There were so many spots that I could hit that would knock him off his feet. If I broke his root, he would be unable to fight back against me.

When White Star drew near, he attempted to swing his fist at my cheek. Right before his knuckles hit, I threw my arm against his and used my leg to swipe at his feet.

He yelped in shock, suddenly falling onto the pavement with a thud. I took the opportunity to seize him by his center. I threw him over my head and slammed him into the concrete behind me.

I heard calls of pain from the audience around us, clearly pitying the poor young heir.

I couldn't help but feel a bit of pride thump in my chest.

White Star fell to the ground with a thump, rolling onto his side in pain as he clutched his head. Tears began to seep from his eyes, blubbered sobs attempting to escape from his throat.

The instructor rushed up, holding his hand in the air to signal the end of the fight.

"Velvet Star claims victory over White Star ⅩⅩⅣ!" He cried, leaning down to help White Star to his feet.

I smiled to myself, seeing blood begin to stain his red hair and dribble down his forehead and nose.

The instructor turned to me, his face hard.

"Velvet Star. As The Shadow, it is your job to be the caretaker of the future chieftain. While your talents are extraordinary, please refrain from humiliating the young royal."

I felt my skin begin to crawl.

What? _Really?! Was this man telling me to hold back against an opponent!?_

I felt like screaming, and I was borderline about to. That is until the Chieftain showed.

"What on Earth!?"

The crowd all bowed on their knees when the Chieftain pushed his way through the crowd, his eyes locked onto the wound White Star had received from me.

White Star whimpered, puckering his lower lip out and wailing. He tore away from the instructor and flew into the Chieftain's arms, burying his face into his pants.

"Dad! Sh-She did this t-to me! She's g-gonna kill me!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Sustaining these kinds of wounds was normal in the clan. It just didn't make sense to me why the future leader of the clan was allowed to act like a baby about it and get away with it.

The Chieftain looked up at me, his eyes narrowed with anger.

"Velvet Star, in the house, now."

I felt the hairs on my neck bristle.

Was I going to be punished for this? I sure hope not.

I nodded silently, marching off through the crowd of people. Their eyes were all on me, judgemental stares reading over my features.

" _How could she do that?"_

" _She's his Shadow. Not his superior!"_

" _She should be ashamed…"_

I wanted to scream and bite back at all the comment against me. If they hated me so much, they could just say it to my face!

The thing was, the people were allowed to talk trash about _me_ if they wanted. I was only meant to be in White Star's shadow. Nothing more, nothing less.

Once away from the crowd, I stomped through the village angrily. I pushed past people in the street, my fury boiling deep within me.

"Velvet Star."

I whirled around to see the Chieftain following me, White Star in his grasp. As he walked, I stopped in the road to allow him to catch up with me. Once he was in front of me, I continued on.

We were all silent for a bit. White Star didn't stop glaring at me, and the Chieftain looked like he was pondering over his thoughts.

I wanted to say something. I wanted to request that I go on my first mission. But judging by the look in the Chieftain's eyes, it wasn't going to happen unless I snuck away to do it. But he had ears everywhere. If I tried to sneak away, he would know.

"Velvet Star, I am very disappointed in you," He stated suddenly. I looked up at him, see his eyes turned to look at me. I frowned.

"Why, sir?" I asked, wanting to know what bullshit excuse he was going to give me.

The Chieftain glared, "I understand your immense power and raw abilities, and your desire to improve upon them. However, I will not tolerate you outshining my son and making a fool of him. He is in the same training as you, and I expect you to treat him as your equal, or even superior. If you do this again, I may have something horrible done to your parents. Do you understand?"

I stopped walking.

It was an… unexpected threat. My parents? They didn't even blink when I left the house to come live with them. What care should I give if they die?

But I didn't speak against him. I only nodded, and continued to walk on.

"Yes, sir."

I didn't speak again for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

The evening of that day was the most eventful of my young life. I wanted to take a mission to prove to these people that I could handle myself, but I got more than I bargained for. I got something even better.

I got to show off my skills to my clan as a whole in the heat of a true battle.

After training earlier this afternoon, I was brought back to the house and told to wait out the rest of the day in my room. The Chieftain didn't want me outside after the session, disappointed in my show of skill and power.

It was all about status in this goddamn clan.

And at that moment, I didn't hate being in the Star Clan. I wanted to increase my status, and show the clan that I was capable of more than what they had planned for me.

I was sitting on my bed, throwing my knife in circles up into the air out of boredom. I could train in my room, but after I had demolished my training sack yesterday, I was out of options until I got a new one.

Nothing happened while I was in there, not until the door opened.

I looked up to see White Star walking into my room, his eyes staring at me hardly. He had a large bandage wrapped around his head from the wound I had given him in training. I sat up slowly, watching him close the door behind him and walk over to the edge of my bed. Without a word, he heaved himself onto the edge of the mattress, turning up to look at me with his olive eyes.

"Why are you stronger than me?"

I was taken aback by his out of the blue question. He looked… genuinely saddened by having to ask, his eyes low and wandering.

I pursed my lips, trying to find out how to answer his question without offending him, and making my current situation worse.

"Because… I want to prove myself," I answered, going to a softer but true approach. I wanted to prove myself to my clan. I didn't want them to see me as an insignificant girl who's only job was to make heirs of the clan. I wanted to be a part of the Clan, to help rid the world of cruel injustices, like they had began to teach me before I was dubbed The Shadow.

"Okay, so? You wanna prove yourself, but how does that make you stronger than me?" He asked, straightening out his back.

I sighed, unable to help the half smile that crawled on my face.

"It's makes me strong because I train everyday. Even in here, when I'm told to stay at home, I'm practicing my movements and strengthening my body. My determination to assist my Clan and play my part in cleansing the world helps me. That's the only reason."

White Star looked down at his feet after my explanation, his lips tightening.

"But why are you smarter?" He asked, his eyes narrowing darkly. I shrugged.

"Because I am. I like learning about new things, and it was just a talent I was born with. That one I can't give much explanation to."

"But you know so many big words! And you're not a lot older than me!-"

"Not much older than you?"

"Whatever!"

I laughed, shaking my head at his lack of grammatical development.

He crossed his arms, a pout crossing his features. We remained silent for a few minutes, as if contemplating where the conversation was going to go.

"I hate you…"

I felt my skin crawl. I turned up to stare at him with shock, seeing his dark olive eyes turned on me vehenomly.

"Why?" I asked, wanting to see what his excuse was going to be.

He snarled, eyes shooting down to his lap.

"Because I'm future Chief, and my Shadow is better than me! That's not how that works! I'm supposed to be better! I'm supposed to be the best! I can't do that if you are! I hate you! You make everything bad for me!"

When tears began to sprout from his eyes, I almost felt sorry for him. It was expected by the whole of the Clan for him to excel past everyone his age and even beyond. But with my raw skill and abilities, I had made that impossible.

But when he started to scream incomprehensibly, I turned away.

This wasn't the kind of person I was going to associate myself with.

Before White Star could say anymore, or the Chieftain could come in and threaten me once more, something happened.

I heard something outside the window.

My ear twitched at the sound of a twig snapping outside, and I shot up. There was someone outside.

White Star looked up at me, wiping his tears away with a glare, "What are you looking at-"

" _SHH! Be quiet!"_

I held up a hand, slipping off the bed slowly. I heard him scoff, swiping at my hand.

"How dare you! I am the future Chief and your betrothed, you have no au-"

" _ **SHH! SHUT UP!"**_

I slapped my hand over his mouth, staring at his livid expression for only a few seconds before I turned my gaze back over to the window.

I saw a shadow move across the glass. I gently gripped my knife, lowering my body to prepare for an attack.

White Star grabbed my wrist.

" _ **UNHAND ME YOU MULEING QUIP!"**_

The window shattered, and a large man barreled in.

I threw my knife up in defense as the man tackled us, pinning as both to the ground.

"DOWN WITH THE VILE STAR CLAN! YOU TOOK MY WIFE FROM ME! I WILL DESTROY ALL THAT YOU HOLD DEAR!"

This man had wild brown eyes and a rabid snarl. He looked as if he was foaming at the mouth almost, and reeked as if he hadn't showered in days. Tears poured down his cheeks as he screamed, saliva dripping onto my cheek.

He gripped our necks with a fierce hand, attempting to choke the air out of us. White Star was thrashing about wildly, his eyes bloodshot and face purple.

I however, had taken a breath before hand, and had enough in me to assess my situation. I took my knife, lifted it and stuck it into his arm. Blood spewed from the wound, and the man cried out in pain. He released his grip from us and flew back, throwing his arm about.

White Star gasped for air, coughing violently as he attempted to regain his breath. I stood up immediately, reaching over and wrapping my arms around his waist. I flung him over my shoulders like a sack of potatoes and tore out of the room.

The Chieftain was running at us, his eyes wild with anger.

"VELVET STAR! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SON!?" He screamed. I rushed past him.

"Infiltrator in the Clan Base! I'm taking White Star to safety!"

Just as I said it, I heard the man burst from the door behind me.

"COME BACK HERE YOU VILE WELCH!"

Goddamn, so many cruel names for me. And remember, I was only five.

I raced through the halls and out of the house, jumping down the steps and out into the open.

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER! VIOLENCE AGAINST THE HIGH FAMILY!" I screamed, alerting the Clan of the problem. I saw many assassins leap from their homes or resting places and race after me or towards the house.

I ran through the village as fast as my legs could carry me, White Star thrashing in my arms.

"LET ME GO! I CAN TAKE HIM!" He screamed, beating against my back to try and throw me off balance.

I didn't respond. I made it to the center of the village and raced to the fountain at the village's square. I kicked one of the statues on the fountain, watching a cavern open up in the fountain's edge. I tossed White Star in, grabbing the door and slamming it down on him.

When I had secured White Star, I turned around to see the man charging at me. I felt a twitch of fear in me.

 _He had broken through all the guards and the Chieftain? How!?_

I felt my knees begin to quake, a feeling of fear washing over me. This man had made it past all of the assassins I had called out to, and the Chieftain himself, the best of the Clan. How was I supposed to defend myself against someone like that?!

The man lunged at me, reaching his hands out to grab me again.

I leapt out of his way, watching him slam into the fountain. He gasped for air, scrambling up to his feet and staring up at me with blood dripping from his lips.

"You… you vile vermin… your clan…"

He rushed forward and slammed his fist into my jaw.

"Your clan took my wife from me, for what!?"

Before I could react, he punched me again.

"She did nothing wrong! She was the light of my life!"

He kneed me in the stomach, sending me flying back and into a tree.

"AND YOU TOOK HER FROM ME!"

He came at me again, lifting his hands to deliver another blow.

But I lifted my legs and slammed them into his jaw. He reeled back, his jaw hanging from his head limply. Blood leaked and poured from his teeth and nose, staining the dirt below. I took the opportunity to leap at him, clutching his shoulders and hanging off his back. He reached up to grab me and thrashed around, screeching loud noises since he could no longer talk.

I unsheathed my knife, gripping the blade and hooking it around his head.

I heard people running to us. Other assassins here to assist.

The man reached up and grabbed my hair, pulling at his roughly to try and pry me off.

But I let out a scream. Not one of pain, but one of determination. I took my knife, shoved it against his throat, and pulled.

And sliced his neck.

Blood rocketed from his jugular all over the fountain and my arms. His knees buckled and his body crumbled underneath me. I felt him go limp, and land on the ground with a thud. Blood pooled underneath him, drenching my arms and the body.

I gasped for air, feeling adrenaline rushing through me. I slowly pulled my knife out from underneath him, staring at the blood staining my arms. My body began to shake, and my vision got spotty.

I heard footsteps approaching me from behind. Whispers began to crawl around me.

" _She killed him…"_

" _Incredible… and this man got past the Chieftain…"_

I turned to see the Chieftain walking up to me, White Star in his arms. I awaited his voice to start screaming at me for outshining White Star. But it never came.

In fact, he smiled.

"Well done, Velvet Star. You've protected the future of our Clan. Congratulations on your first kill."

I looked down at the blood on my hands, feeling a warm rush over my arms.

…I smiled.

* * *

 **It's here! And it's bloody too!**

 **Sorry about the delay. I've been sick over the past week and work is tiring. Turns out working in a Kinder classroom takes some energy out of ya.**

 **But let's talk about this chappy!**

 **So, some time has pasted, and Velvet is stronger than ever. This chapter is kinda spread out with small moments all compacted into one chapter, so I'll go over each one. We get a sense of what younger White Star was like. A bit of a brat and full of himself. He wants Velvet to act dumber and weaker than him, but she's not having any of that shit. Also, the Chieftain will be referred to as, well the Chieftain, since he and White Star have the same name. He's also a bit on the bipolar side, switching from loving Velvet to hating her in just a few seconds.**

 **Velvet also proves to be stronger than White Star in training, and gets threatened by the Chieftain. She doesn't seem to care for his threat over her parents. Their relationship will be explored in future chapters.**

 **And finally, we get to see young Velvet in action. A man of unknown background attacks over the Star Clan killing his wife. He's no one important, just kinda there to cause trouble. And Velvet kills him in the end, and seems to find a joy in it.**

 **We'll see how she develops over this in future chapters.**

 **Welp, that's it! _A Star's Revelation_ is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!**

 ** _NEXT TIME:_**

 ** _Vevlet continues to excele in her skills. After her first kill, she's granted the ability to take missions, and quickly surpasses adults in kill count. One day, her father comes to her home and offers to teach her something. How to Shapeshift. How will she take this offer, and what skills will she gain from it?_**

 ** _Find Out Next Time: March 23rd!_**

 **~HUGS ALL AROUND~**

 **Check for updates on my Twitter: Tiramina-Fan-Works**

 **Check and support me on ! Same name:** **user?u=4060679**


	4. Chapter 3: Fiendish Wolf

Another half a year passed. I was now six years old, and my status in the Clan had skyrocketed.

After killing the man that infiltrated the Clan and attempted to kill White Star and me, no one dared to try and cross me. Even White Star stayed away from me to a certain extent. The Chieftain left me alone more often now, not wanting to make the relationship between me and their family bad. He told me he didn't want such a promising girl who could spawn magnificent heirs to try and leave. It would be tragic to have to kill me, as he put it.

I started going on mission after mission, killing off men, women, and even children older or younger than me. I hadn't failed once, but I was starting to find some difficulty in my missions.

While me being as young as I am was a noticeable bonus, as not many people assume a six-year-old child was after them, I wasn't very good at acting. I wasn't afraid to admit my flaws.

And this is where my father came to me and offered me a remedy for the little hiccup in my perfect streak.

The day my father showed up for this lesson was just like any other day for me. I woke up and started training, and later on went to find another mission to take on.

I went to take another mission alongside White Star, the boy complaining to me that he hadn't gone on a mission in a week.

"So how do you chose your missions? Are they all easy, because you always win," He asked, crossing his arms as we looked over the mission board.

I didn't answer him right away. My eyes stayed glued to the board as I overlooked each mission statement. Some of them were simple assassination missions, and others involved killing and some ruining of reputations.

"Hello? Velvet Star I'm talking to you dammit!" White Star snapped, his hand smacking me upside the back of my head.

I hissed. More in annoyance than pain, and turned to look at him.

"If you give me a minute…" I answered, turning my gaze back up onto the board.

I heard him huff in annoyance, his foot beginning to tap repeatedly. I continued to look over the board for a good mission.

A few minutes passed…

"Nothing today. I'm going home."

I turned on my heel and walked away, allowing others to come up to the board to observe missions. I heard White Star scramble behind me, running up to me with confusion.

"Wait- what!? Hold on, didn't you say you were going to do a mission today, why are you suddenly changing your mind!?" He snapped, stepping in front of me and blocking my path.

I silently moved around him, walking through the square and to the house.

"Simple. I only take missions that can boost my reputation. If there is none, then I don't take one, and use the time to train. That's how you climb the ranks here," I explained.

White Star scoffed at me, stomping up to my side.

"That makes no sense! Why not just… do mission after mission? You'd never lose a day in training!" He argued.

Thankfully, his vocabulary had grown quite a bit after living with me for maybe two years. He might've been a few months younger than me, so he was still super young. But, at least I was rubbing off on him in some way.

"That would make it seem like I'm trying too hard. If I go on mission after mission after mission, it would make me seem desperate. And depending on the difficulty level, I'm either trying too hard, or not trying at all. Climbing the ranks, gaining new skills, taking timing. As all things do," I countered, walking up the steps to the higher class section of the village.

Our village was separated by rank. The higher your statues, the higher on the hill your house was. It was kind of ironic in a way.

White Star clearly did not like my explanation. He rolled his eyes and walked up to get into my view.

"Not everything needs timing! Just because you want to take super hard missions doesn't mean you need to wai-"

Before he finished, I swung my foot into his ankle. White Star yelped in shock, flailing his arms around as he lost his balance. He stumbled and began to fall backward, seconds from hitting the ground. Right before he hit the pavement, I reached out and seized the collar of his shirt. I placed my foot over his and watched him dangle in my grip.

His eyes were blown wide in shock and fear, staring at me with a slacked jaw. Silence followed us for a few moments.

"...Everything takes timing."

I pulled him back up to his feet, tossing his shirt from my hand.

While I began to walk once more, he seemed to stay behind for a few moments more, as if contemplating what had just occurred.

To my luck, he didn't try to argue his point any further, accepting that he had been proven wrong.

When we reached the house, the Chieftain was sitting on the porch silently. He was sitting in a small rocking chair with a cigarette in-between his lips. The smoke gently trailed up into the air and he heaved breath after breath. The sound of me stepping onto the wooden step made him open his eyes.

"I see you two have returned. Any missions today?" He asked, taking a draw from his drug. I shook my head.

"No sir, there was nothing worth while. I will see about finding another one tomorrow. If you'll excuse me," I answered, giving him a small bow before turning to the door.

"Not yet Velvet Star."

I stopped.

The Chieftain turned his head to looked at me, pointing to the house with his thumb.

"Before you run off to train, there's someone in the house who wishes to speak with you. Says he has something he wishes train you in. I'll leave it up to you whether or not you take him up on his offer," He explained, silently turning back to his cigarette.

I cocked a brow in confusion, turning to the door cautiously. Who wanted to train me in what? Whoever it was, they didn't tell the Chieftain what they wanted to teach me.

I resumed my walk, gripping the handle of the door and cracking it open.

When I stepped inside, true to his word, a man was sitting on the couch patiently. I felt the hair on the back of my neck bristle.

My father.

Violet Star turned to look at me, his emerald eyes glistening.

"Velvet… nice to see you again," He murmured, turning his eyes downward awkwardly. I didn't blame him. I hadn't spoken with my parents since I left the house to live with the White Star's. It's a big factor as to why threatening their safety had next to no effect on me.

"Nice to see you too, Father. What do you need? The Chieftain says you have something to teach me?" I asked, walking over to the living area and sitting down on the couch opposite of him.

He nodded, leaning back into the cushion, "Yes. A technique that will improve your success rate beyond what it is now."

I felt my brows furrow in disbelief. "Father, I don't know if you're aware, but I've been training these whole two years we haven't been in contact. I am not at the same level as I was before."

He shook his head, "Oh I don't doubt that for a second. I know your fighting abilities as increased. I wouldn't be shocked if you could best me in a fight right here and now."

I snorted.

"But what you _don't_ know, is how to use a technique unique to our family and our family alone."

Despite myself, I felt a twitch of excitement. I loved learning new things, it was like a kryptonite to me. So when he said that, I leaned forward in anticipation.

"What you don't know, is how to _Shapeshift._ "

My heart began to pound against my ribcage.

It was true, I didn't know. I knew I was one, for both of my parents were either full or almost completely of Shapeshifter blood.

"If I hear things correctly, the only flaw in your strategies is your lack of acting. Well, as a Shapeshifter, you can be rid of this flaw forever. Simply be transforming yourself into something that looks small, and meak, you can approach almost anyone. You can get through any security system. Anyone with a heart would pick you up and cradle you in their arms, and that's when you strike. It's the ultimate way to take your opponent's life before than even know you're truly there."

My father smiled at me. I guess he could see the excitement shining in my eyes. I think this was the only day in my life, where a love for my father coursed through me. He wanted to give me a way to surpass others around me. White Star would be furious at my acceleration.

I grinned.

"So… when do we start?" I asked, standing up from the couch.

Violet Star smiled, standing up with me and gesturing to the door.

"We can start now, if you wish."

I nodded vigorously, moving to the door excitedly. He followed behind me closely, letting me open the door and lead us out.

I saw the Chieftain and White Star turn to us when we walked out, their eyes observing us closely.

"So, what's the verdict?" The Chieftain asked, watching us as we walking down the stairs.

"I'm taking him up on his offer. The more skills I have, the better off I'll be."

The Chieftain nodded, turning back to White Star. White Star's eyes followed me for a bit longer, his gaze harsh and cold.

I turned away to ignore him, not wanting to acknowledge his negative stare.

We continued our way down the steps, moving away from the house and towards the training grounds. A few villagers did stare at us from time to time, shocked that I was seen with my parents again after cutting them off in a way.

I looked up at Violet Star, "So, where are we going to train? Platform A? B? The wood terrain or city-"

"The woods. Outside the village."

He interrupted me and answered my question before I got a chance to finish it. I closed my mouth at his abrupt answer. The woods? Why such an unstable area? The ground was messy with bushes and fallen trees, and the chances of us using the woods as a way to carry out kills was slim to none. So why such an area?

"You'll understand in a bit."

He answered my unspoken question, walking forward without another word.

I decided not to press the matter any further, not wanting to seem overeager, even if I was ecstatic to learn this new power that laid dormant in me since birth.

We took a quick turn out of the village, advancing into the woods. It was easy to enter the forest around my home, for the village was heavily surrounded by thick woods for protection. Most anyone who tried to get to our home either got lost in the wood, or was discovered by our well hidden scouts stationed all around. Well… except for that man who found his way in all those months ago.

I still wonder how, or even why we came in. He knew our precise location, and which house held the leader of our Clan. It made no sense to me. It wouldn't make sense until later for me though.

Violet Star and I walked on for half an hour in silence, diving well into the wood to isolate ourselves from the Clan and any other outside civilization. It wasn't until we reach a small clearing in the wood with a pool at it's center that my father stopped and turned to face me.

"Okay, I think we're well enough away to not be bothered," He murmured, more to himself than to me. I stopped behind him, watching him remove his shoes.

"Why do we stop here? Why do we need to be isolated to practice this?" I asked, staring at him as he removed his shoes. Violet Star grinned, tossing his boots aside. He sat down on a nearby rock, leaning on his knees to further explain the method to his madness.

"The Star Clan isn't very welcoming to Magic Users like you or I. Well, that's wrong. They're not receptive to me. One of the main reasons you were chosen to be Shadow is because of your Shapeshifter blood. You will provide the next heir of the Clan a power none have had before-"

I rolled my eyes.

"-But they don't appreciate me very much. The only reason the Chieftain allowed me to teach you today was because I coaxed him into believe it'll make the next heir powerful."

I rose a brow, "Will it not?"

Violet Star shrugged, moving a lock of his hair behind his ear.

"Dunno. Magic User blood is very fickle. The only reason I'm certain you have the ability to transform is because you're three-fourths. Some people who are born half and half, either don't have the power or do. Or some weird combination. What they don't know is that the chances of the next heir actually being able to shapeshift is actually 50/50. Hopefully, they won't be too… unhappy if the child turns out to not be able to shapeshift."

I felt a twitch of fear go off in my chest. I was unaware of the statistics of Magic Users and Hybrids. If I didn't bear an heir that could shapeshift, I might be killed for false promises. Not that I've promised anything.

"Well, no matter. It's not a big deal now, and who knows where this place'll be in ten years or so," he suddenly chirped, standing up from his seat. He walked over to the side of the pond and pointed to the grass.

"Alright, stand across from me."

I did as ordered. I walked over and stood parallel to him. He then pointed at my shoes.

"Take them off. This'll work better for you if you can feel the ground below your feet."

While it was an odd request, I didn't argue. I slipped off my shoes and tossed them aside, feeling the blades of grass slip in-between my toes. Violet Star nodded.

"Alright. Now, shapeshifting is actually simple in it's basic form. The only thing you need to do, is think about the other form you wish to take."

He placed his hands together and closed his eyes.

"Think about the form. Whatever canine you wish. From the mighty wolf, to the tricky hyena. See your body in your mind begin to shift and change. Watch your hands become powerful, digging paws. Your ears, longer and more acute. Your eyes, sharper and brighter. And before you can even comprehend it…"

His body gave off and gentle glow, and I watched in amazement as his body seemingly turned into liquid. He collapsed in on himself and began to change shape. Suddenly, he was half his original size, but with four legs and a long tail.

When the glow dimmed and faded away, I was greeted, not by a human, but by a large Siberian Husky. He was as big, if not bigger than me in his canine form.

I couldn't help but stand in shock at his sudden transformation. He slowly laid down in front of me, his eyes staring at me silently.

"That… that was amazing! I'm gonna try!"

I stood in the clearing and widened my stance, closing my eyes and beginning to focus my thoughts on shifting. I tried to think of my body turning into any kind of canine. I decided to try on a Siberian Husky, like my father had. I tried to think of my hands and ears turning, picturing myself as a dog, and not a human.

I tried, and tried, and tired.

I began to strain after thinking for a few minutes. I was thinking about it, but nothing was happening!

I could see my father give me an amused stare through his canine eyes. I could just tell that he was laughing at me within.

"What? Why is it not working!?"

He shook his head, the glow returning as he morphed back into his human form. He stood up, stretching out his arms and walking over to me.

"You're thinking too hard."

I stared up at him in disbelief. Thinking too hard? What the hell did that mean!?

"If you overfocus on it, you'll distract yourself. If you're thinking too hard about shapeshifting, you could leave yourself open for attacks. Let's just think about it like this."

He sat down on his rock and picked up a small stick. He began to draw in the dirt, sketching out a scenario.

"Let's just say you're on the run from an opponent. Your enemy shows that they can run just as fast, if not faster than you. You have no support, nowhere to hide. You need to be faster, faster than you are now. You need four legs, not two. You need to shapeshift."

I nodded.

Violet Star looked up at me, putting the stick down. He suddenly seized my shoulders, gripping me tightly and nearly lifted me up.

"Are you gonna stop in the middle of the pursuit, sit down, and begin to meditate on shapeshifting? Allowing your enemy to catch up with and make quick work of your young life?!"

I shook my head violently, a bit scared at his sudden aggression. And just like that, he put me down.

"Shapeshifting has to become a thought that occurs in the back of your mind. You know that when you fight, while you're main focus is on your opponent, you are calculating battle strategies, observing open points, and maintaining constant awareness of your surroundings?"

I nodded again.

"This is what shapeshifting must be for you. You must be able know you need more power, and you must be able to picture your body's transformation while maintaining the fight."

I let out a small 'oh' in understanding. That made sense. I nodded in agreement, watching Violet Star stand up and move back over to his spot in the clearing.

"So, let's try again. Don't think about to much. Even as I explain it, think about your body's change. While listening to me… think about how…"

I took his advice. As he began to drone on about the fundamentals of shapeshifting, and moving thoughts to the back of your mind, I began to see it.

I could see me. I was running through a field, but I wasn't fast enough. I needed to be stronger, faster, smarter, with the eyes of a hawk.

I wasn't picturing a Siberian Husky anymore. I was just picturing me, in a second form. While different in appearance, a form that represented me.

I could see myself as a proud beast.

A wolf.

And suddenly, I felt my knees give out. I could feel my bones pop and snap, rearranging themselves. I began to hear things I couldn't before, and smell things that I couldn't before. I fell over onto my hands, breathing heavily as my body began to settle.

I heard my father stop talking, watching me shift through my first transformation.

Silently, I opened my eyes, and weakly stood up.

When I looked down, I felt as if I was on my hands and knees. But I wasn't. I didn't see hands, only paws. I looked over at my side, and saw a pair of back legs, and felt a swishing tail. My ears twitched as I heard a bird land on a branch, and the snapping of a twig.

I looked up at my father, who was now towering over me, even more so than before. He smiled.

"Congratulations Velvet. You have achieved Shapeshifting. This is your primary second form, the form that represents your very being, your very soul. The grey wolf."

I looked over to the pond, unsteadily walking over to the water's edge to gaze at my reflection.

I no longer saw a human. I saw a wolf. Grey in color, with a gentle blue hue and emerald eyes. I had a long snout and large, canine teeth, perfect for ripping meat right off bones. I felt like smiling, but I no longer had the muscles to do so. But, to my embarrassment, my tail began to wag.

Violet Star chuckled at my excitement, shifting back into the form of a canine. He changed into the same kind of wolf, walking over to my side once transformed.

" _Odd at first, isn't it?"_

I flinched at the sound of his voice. It almost seemed as if he was speaking telepathically, for his mouth didn't move.

" _How… how are you speaking to me?"_ I asked, turning my front to face him.

He blinked, " _Shapeshifters can connect to others while in other forms. We can speak to each other without needing to make any sound. This is something that only shapeshifters do, however. We can't speak with other animals, for they have a sense of communication unique to themselves. Even if we take their forms, we don't have understanding in how they act amongst each other. In a way, we speak telepathically."_

I nodded, looking back down at my reflection.

" _So… this form can help me succeed?"_ I asked, sitting down on my haunches. He nodded, copying my action.

" _Yes. Not many suspect a young wolf pup, or pup of any kind, to be an assassin sent for their lifes. All you need to do, if fake a hurt leg. Walk up to them on a limp, let out a few whimpers, and give the biggest begging eyes you can muster, to seal the deal. Any human with a heart, even evil, would pick you up and cradle you in their arms. Then, you strike."_

I nodded, looking down at my paws. Using my other form as a way to trick others. I wasn't very good at tricks, so this was new for me.

" _Now, show me."_

I looked up at him in confusion, standing up.

" _Show you? Show you what?"_ I asked. He stood up with me, walking away from the pond.

" _Show me a wounded pup, searching for help from the nearest human. Just because you have the form doesn't automatically make you look pitiful. You gotta sell it. Now, show me."_

I felt my hair bristle. I didn't want to look like a pathetic puppy! But then again, that was the whole point of this scheme.

I let out an internal sigh. I lifted a leg and began to walk forward. I almost immediately fell forward, but I was able to catch myself with my front legs. Once I regained my balance, I continued my walk.

" _How's this?"_

Violet Star narrowed his eyes, sitting down as he observed me.

" _Hmm, not good enough. You're just limping, badly I might add. You need to make it seem like you're really in pain. Like your leg got caught in a wire, or you got into a fight. Here, let me show you."_

He stood up, lifting up one of his front legs. He then made a squatting like position, as if so weak, he could collapse any minute. He then hobbled forward, bouncing forward with his ears dropped, and tail between his legs. His gaze was drawn upward as if looking at a human, and he let out weak whimpers.

I felt my skin crawl. He really didn't want me to do _that_ , did he?

He looked over at me, dropping his leg and regaining his posture.

" _Just like that. You need to look desperate. I know your dignity gets hurt, but it will prove your skill and tricky, and make any mission ten times as easy. Now, try again."_

He did want me to do that.

I clenched my jaw in annoyance, not wanting to seem pitiful and weak _on purpose_. But his expecting gaze never wavered, I heaved another sigh, and tried once more.

I decided to go for my front leg this time, as if seemed harder to walk and I would be much more convincing. I put my tail between my legs and began to wobble to the best of my ability. I remembered to drop my ears, and look upwards. And to seal the deal, I whimpered.

And I felt my dignity go down the fucking drain.

I heard Violet Star give me a grunt of approval, watching my movements closely.

" _Much better. Anyone with a brain would pick up a lost wolf pup that looks like that. And has a bonus, try rolling yourself around in dirt beforehand, makes you look like you've been roughed up."_

I immediately ceased the embarrassing performance and turned to him, nodding my head.

" _Thank you. Anything else about shapeshifting that I need to know?"_ I asked. He turned his head up in thought, remaining silent for a few moments. Then, he turned back to me with his eyes sparkling.

" _Yes. Two things. For shifting to different forms, all you need to do is picture yourself as that canine. One thing I would advise you to do, is to study our family of animals, it helps you with identifying what kinds of canines you can turn into."_

I nodded.

" _And, the other thing I wish to show you, is something that gives me a thrill every time I transform…"_

He stood up, shaking his fur a bit before turning towards the exit of the clearing.

" _And… what's that?"_

He smiled.

" _Running."_

And without another word, he shot forward with the power of his hind legs. I watched in shock as he sped off, leaping over the bushes and into the thick forest ahead.

I stood still for a few moments, debating on whether or not I was going to follow him. But when I heard him howl, as if calling me to run, I felt my legs go without me.

I suddenly leap forward, leaping over the stumps and bushes and racing after him.

As the forest around me rushed by, I felt adrenaline course through my veins. The blood was pumping through my legs as I raced by trees, jumped over rocks, and crashed through bushes. I could start to see my father up ahead, his head turning to glance over his shoulder.

" _Keep up there squirt!"_

With the taunt, he sped up. I felt the challenge rush through me, and I couldn't but grin. I picked up my pace, racing to catch up with him.

It took me only a few moments to catch up with Violet Star, seeing him get closer and closer to me. When I had made it to his side, he glanced over at me.

" _Well, well. Just started and you're already as fast as me,"_ he called, flashing his sharp fangs.

I grinned savagely, feeling energy course through me, " _As fast? Try and keep up old man!"_

With that, I jumped forward and raced ahead of him, ducking underneath falling trees.

" _Old man? You're askin' for it kid!"_

I felt a laugh bubble up as I raced forward, seeing light begin to pour in through the trees.

" _First one to make it out of the woods wins!"_

I called out our challenge before speeding up, running towards the light as fast as my legs could carry me. I heard my father begin to catch up to me, his steps getting louder and louder.

I felt my heart hammer against my chest, a feeling of joy rush through me.

 _This is..._

I smiled brightly.

 _This is amazing!_

I jumped forward and shot out of the woods, the bright sun blinding me. I skidded to a stop, feeling my paws dig into the dirt. When I came to a halt, I opened my eyes to see that I had stopped a few meters from a cliffside, the whole of the forest surrounding me.

I slowly walked over to it's edge, panting heavily as I stared out at the view.

I heard my father run up behind me, stopping a few feet behind me. I heard him walk up and sit down next to me, his tongue lodged out in a pant.

" _Well… what did you think?"_

I smiled, feeling a wave of happiness was over me.

" _It was amazing. Unlike anything I had felt before…"_ I sighed, looking out over the forest. I heard him grunt in response.

" _Well, I'm glad you enjoy the gift our family has been bestowed with."_

We sat in silence for a few moments, looking over the grand forest as we caught our breaths. I slowly looked up at my father, watching him gaze out silently.

I frowned, looking down at my paws for a few moments.

" _...Thank you… Father…"_

I heard him let out some kind of squeak in confusion. I could feel his eyes on me, but I kept my eyes glued to the ground. If I were human, I would be red in the face with embarrassment.

" _...You're welcome, Velvet."_

* * *

"Are you sure you want… this one?"

The day after I had learned the powers of shapeshifting, I immediately went to find a mission that I would benefit from. I conveniently found one that would put my new talents to good use. A nice stroke of luck.

"Yes, I am. Please put it through, and I wish to leave immediately."

The man at the small desk slowly took the paper, reading over it silently. He pursed his lips, giving me an uncertain stare.

"You know… this has a very high level on it. You could… you know…"

"I won't. Trust me, with my abilities I will certainly return," I argued, crossing my arms.

The man sighed, nodding his head without another word. He pulled out a stamp and some ink, placing a mark on the paper before returning it to me.

"Alright, if you're certain. Your task is to go into the country of Romania and infiltrate the home of the Tihomir Noble Family. Once there, you are to kill the heir to the family, Alexandru Tihomir. Do you understand the assignment?"

I nodded, feeling excitement crawl through me.

"Yes, I do. I will make swift work of this evil-doer, and return with his blood on my hands."

"Then good luck to you."

I nodded and walked away, seeing White Star waiting for me at the bottom of the steps.

"So, finally picked a mission? What are you doing?" He asked, flanking my side as I walked away to the house.

"I'm to kill a nobleman in Romania. Should only take me a day or two."

He rose a questioning brow, as if he didn't believe me when I said it.

"Romania? That place is chock full of… you know… _those_ Magic Users," He whispered, as if trying to keep it a secret. I rolled my eyes.

"What, Vampires? I'm not going to be brought down by a blood-sucker, nor is the nobleman in question a blood-sucker. I'm just going to walk in, kill, and walk out," I explained. White Star still looked skeptical, his eyes narrowing.

"But how do you plan on sneaking into a noble house? They probably have guards swarming the place, and you're not the best when it comes to acting. They probably won't take in a homeless girl either, if that's what you're planning."

I rolled my eyes, feeling my lip curl into a smirk.

"I won't need to sneak in. They're just gonna let me walk right in…"

White Star furrowed his brows, "How so?"

I smiled, "Because the symbol of the Tihomir Noble Family, is the grey wolf."

* * *

It was almost perfect, how well my first mission using Shapeshifting worked out for me. It was even more lucky with how I was able to find a mission to utilize this new talent of mine.

Using the magic of long-distance teleportation, via the Enchanters of the Star Clan, I arrived in Romania in less than a day. It was quite a beautiful country, having a rustic, victorian feel to it.

The Tihomir family lived in Romania's capital city of Bucharest, as a way to show off their wealth and status to their country. Finding their residence wasn't hard either. All I need to do was ask someone where they lived.

Luckily, I found someone who spoke English.

"Why are you looking for the Tihomir family young lady?" The man at the market stall asked me, handing me an apple. I had ruffed up my appearance to appear homeless and in need of food, people were more likely to give me information if I looked desperate.

Acting to the best of my ability, I looked up at the stallman with false sadness.

"I'm hoping to be in their family… my… Mama told me that we were related to them… I hope they recognize me…" I mumbled, taking a bite of the apple.

The man gave me a sad sigh, reaching over the stall to pat my head, "Well, if you are related to them, I'm sure they'll take you in. They're a stingy bunch, but they may have some heart for you. Be safe."

"Thank you si-mister…"

I walked away from the stall silently, chewing on my apple proudly. Luckily, the home of the Tihomir family wasn't too far from my location. If I kept my pace, I would be at the gate in ten minutes.

It was a bit disturbing to me, how used these people were to seeing children like me. Not many people noticed me, or gave me a second glance when they did. It was almost sad… was poverty around the world this bad?

I made it to the home of the Tihomir without any fuss, the grand golden gate towering over me. I threw my apple core off into a bush when I was a good distance away from the gate. As I thought, and as White Star said, there were two guards standing at the gate with guns on their hips. I pursed my lips, wondering if I should approach the gate head on, or try to go around.

I sighed, deciding that it would be best to wait until a member of the noble family was in sight before I approached. To make it easier to hide, I shifted into a small grey wolf pup. I did as my father recommended and rolled around in the dirt for a bit and walked through the bushes. It made me look like I had just fallen down a hill.

I sat at the edge of the bush, watching the gate silently.

I sat there for three hours, watching the guard change once, and three different guests get guided in and out. I was starting to get annoyed. Did these stupid noblemen ever leave their house?

And of course, when my patience was wearing thin, one of the noblemen came outside.

And it happened to be the one I was after.

"Young Master, are you sure you want to talk a walk today? The Master said that you should wait until your ankle heal-"

"My ankle is just fine! I only sprained it, it's not broken!"

I smiled, seeing the young nobleman hobble through the garden. Now was the time to roll the dice, and hope I win.

I stuck my tail between my legs, dropped my ears, and picked up my leg. I wiggled out of the bush and out into the open, letting out loud, high-pitched whimpers. The two guards immediately faced me with their guns, and a chill raced up my spine. But one of them gave me a look of bewilderment and lowered the barrel.

"Is that… a wolf?" He asked, strapping his gun to his side and approaching me. I looked up at him with the biggest eyes I could muster, trying to seem as helpless as I could. The guard slowly approached me, lowering himself down on one knee. He held out his hand and rubbed his fingers together, beckoning me to him.

I slowly hobbled to him, giving his fingers hesitant sniffs.

"Guard! What's going on out there!?"

Fantastic. He noticed me.

"A wolf sir! A young, grey wolf pup! Looks hurt too," He called back, the nobleman rushing up to the gate.

"A grey wolf! What luck! Bring it here!"

While I hated every second of it, the guard slowly reached out and hooked his hands underneath my stomach, lifting me up and into his arms. The guard walked back over to the gate and opened it, stepping onto the property.

The nobleman rushed up to me, gazing at me with eyes of wonder.

"Amazing, a grey wolf! You poor thing, what happened to you," he cooed, gently taking me from the guard.

"Looks like she got into a fight. Don't see any major injuries, just a scrap here and there. Must've run and managed to escape," the guard theorized, looking me over.

"Young Master Alexandru! What is that!?" Someone yelled. When Alexandru turned, I saw a plump woman running up to him, her brows furrowed with worry.

"Look Anita! A wolf pup! And a grey one at that, what luck! The symbol of our family has come to me! Maybe it's a sign of my future rein to be prosperous!"

If I could, I would've rolled my eyes.

The woman looked at me nervously, her eyes wandering from me to the young boy.

"P-Please young Master, let's at least have this animal checked for any diseases before you-"

"Nonsense! A grey wolf like this must be disease free! I'm taking her to my room and getting her fixed up!"

And with that, he spun on his heel and marched away with me hugged tightly to his chest. I felt a sense of victory wash over me before I had even made the kill. Hopefully, no one would be in his room, I could make this kill in the next five minutes.

When he went into the large, grand manor, I couldn't help but gaze at the exquisite interior of the building. There were people in the world living like this? My Chieftain was seen as a God to my Clan, and not even _he_ had a home this grand. If this was a nobleman, what did a ruler live like?

"Like it sweetie? This is your new home!" Alexandru suddenly chirped, snuggling his face into my back.

I felt like reverting back and killing him right then and there. Rubbing his face all over me like I was some kind of doll!

He walked up a set of large, golden stairs, skipping through the maze of halls before reaching a large set of gold and red doors.

When he entered, he closed the door behind him and walked over to his bed. With great care, he set me down on its surface.

"Just a moment, I'm gonna go wet a rag and get all that dirt off you," he mused, skipping off into the small bathroom connected to the room.

I took the chance to look around, not really as a way to admire, but as to find a means of escape once the job was done. There were many windows in this place, but I wasn't too eager to jump from one of them. While we had only gone up one flight, the rooms in this place had such high ceilings, it might be like jumping from a fourth story room.

It wondered if I could just slip out the door, but without knowledge of how this building was structured, I could easily get lost, and being a wolf, I might be blamed for the death.

But then my eyes fell onto a small vent located in the corner. While shapeshifted, I could fit through it like a glove.

Perfect.

I heard the door open, and the boy walks out with a cloth. He walked back over to the bed and sat down next to me, gently lifting me up into his lap.

"Now, let's get that dirt off you."

He laid the cloth over my head and began to gently wipe the dirt from my fur. While I did hate being treated so daintily, I couldn't lie to myself and say it didn't feel nice.

While he was cleaning me off, he began to speak.

"I'm so happy that you've come to me. To think, our family symbol has come to grant me good luck! I think I'll call you, Luck!"

What a stupid name.

"I'm so glad your here Luck, we're gonna be best friends!" He smiled, lifting me up and hugging me to his chest.

I made sure the door was closed.

I buried myself into his chest, acting as if I was trying to hug him back. I lifted my two front paws and placed them on either side of his chest.

"Aw, are you giving me a hug?" He cooed, squeezing me tighter.

I laid my ears back. I dug my claws into his chest to make sure I had a grip. I stretched myself out, and made sure I had a clear shot at his neck.

And before he could say any more, I suddenly shifted back into a human.

I slammed my hand over his mouth and spun around to his back, pulling out my knife and slamming it into his neck.

He made a choked noise of pain as blood spewed from his neck, his body twitching horribly before he fell forward.

I pulled my knife from his neck and watched his body fall limply to the ground before pooling blood.

I slipped off the bed, watching the pool of blood grow larger and larger.

I smiled, and lower my head.

" _In the name of the Stars, this evil has been vanquished."_

I sheathed my knife and lowered my hands into the pool of blood. I gently wiped it over my arms and cheeks.

I smiled, shifting back into a small wolf and making a break for the vent.

 _And now, there's nothing stopping me from succeeding._

* * *

 **Hey, it's on time!**

 **So Velvet now knows how to Shapeshift, curtosy of her daddo. This is the only moment in the story were Velvet is on good terms with one of her parents. Cuz they aint gonna last much longer...**

 **So, Shapeshifting is basically just like a weapon turning into, well... a weapon, as all they need to do is picture themselves as the animal in question. Velvet is successful, and uses it on a mission not even a day after.**

 **The family that Velvet goes after isn't important, but it does give us some insight on how missions are carried out. And after they make their kill, they say that little prayer thing. Not much I have to say on this one, but next chapter is gonna have some heavy turning points for Velvet.**

 **I did love writing the bit where Velvet appreciates her dad, and where she's truly happy running through the wood as a wolf. One of the only times we'll see her happy until the future.**

 **But anyway, that's all for now! _A Star's Revelation_ is updated every Saturday at Tokyo time (+9)!**

 ** _NEXT TIME:_**

 ** _Two years pass, and Velvet is one of, if not the, most successful assassin in the Star Clan. Due to this success, she's offered to oversea a series of missions by Blue Star. She's responsible for determining how they did, and punishments if they fail. But, when a certain pair of people fail a serious mission, Velvet is left with a heavy desicion. Who are these people, and what will Velvet have done to them?_**

 ** _Find Out Next Time: March 30th!_**

 **~HUGS ALL AROUND~**

 **For updates, follow me on Twitter: Tiramina-Fan-Works**


	5. Chapter 4: Punishment

Two years have passed since I learned the beauty of shapeshifting. My success rate has skyrocketed, and I had surpassed my parents, masters, and almost everyone in this branch of the Star Clan.

I was quite proud of my rank and skill and how many kills I had made. Not many people challenged me anymore, as I had proven to be far superior to most others. Including my fiance, White Star.

That boy was finally starting to get more serious about his status and mission in the Clan. He no longer whined and cried about me being stronger than him, but instead, he constantly challenged me to sparring matches to try and best me. Not that he ever won.

The Chieftain didn't speak to me as often anymore. While he was certainly against me being so much stronger than the heir, he knew there was no way for his son to surpass me, so it seemed like he had given up.

People around this Clan were starting to treat me with respect now that I had bested most all of them. Not many tried to treat me like a dainty princess anymore. The last two people that did that are no longer here.

Today, I was training in my room without much of a care. I had done three missions in the past week and had decided to take a day to train. I was practicing some of my stances when there was a knock on my door.

Before I stopped to answer it, the door opened to show White Star standing there. He had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Yes?" I asked, continuing my stance. He let out a huff, jabbing his thumb behind him.

"Blue Star is here to see you. He says he has something he wants you to do, to help and… make our future heir more brilliant, or something like that."

I felt my skin crawl and the hairs on my neck bristle. I hated that man something fierce. He and his overzealous attitude.

I sheathed my knife and released my stance, turning around to walk out. When I got to the door, White Star didn't move. He stood there and stared at me, his eyes wandering over me.

"Well, are you gonna move?" I asked, watching him inhale deeply. After a few moments, he stepped aside, allowing me to leave the room. I walked down the hall towards the living room, dreading what this man had in store for me.

When I got down the stairs and into the room, I saw Blue Star sitting on the couch waiting for me. He was quietly speaking with the Chieftain, their faces serious.

" _Are you sure about this Blue Star? Do you think she'll push through?"_ The Chieftain whispered, his eyes narrow. Blue Star shook his head vigorously, smiling brightly.

" _Not at all, My Glorious Chieftain! Our dear Shadow would need a soul of steel, and I don't think she has the wits about her to slay those of her own blood!"_

I narrowed my eyes. They were planning something…

I stepped out, making my presence known.

"Blue Star? You summoned me?"

The two both rose up to look at me, their eyes wide.

"Why _yes_ my dear Shadow! I have an AMAZING opportunity for you!" Blue Star suddenly cried, leaping from his seat. As he approached me, I fought the urge to shrink back away from him.

He came around me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, leading me to the door.

"The Chieftain and I have been talking, and we think you're an excellent candidate for a position high in our ranks!" He cried, opening the door and leading me out.

The village was dotted with flowers this time of year, the spring season. We didn't have many clients this time around, for many people wanted kills carried out in the winter, for it was harder to track down killers.

"I'm already The Shadow, the position next to the future Chieftain. How much higher can I get?" I asked, watching his smile crawl across his face even more.

"Well, while you are correct in that, what we have to offer is something that will broaden your skills to the maximum, and give our future heir the greatest bloodline in the history!" He explained, throwing his free arm about wildly.

I rolled my eyes.

"While your shapeshifting gives you an advantage when you go on missions, what you don't have is the ability to _oversee_ missions!"

I rose a brow, staring up at him with confusion.

"Overseeing? Like, under control?"

He nodded, "Yes, yes! Precisely my dear! I want you to oversee a series of missions being carried out this week! If you can succeed, your status and respect throughout the Clan will increase tenfold!"

I pursed my lips, my eyes narrowing in suspicion. Why did they want my status to go up so badly? I was already high in the clan, what else would I gain from this?

But, I decided not to say anything against it.

"Fine… I'll oversee these missions. But don't expect me to be merciful to anyone who fails."

Blue Star smiled brightly, bobbing his head up and down.

"Oh don't worry, there would be no point if you did. Now, let me show you where you'll be for this assignment."

I followed him silently, eyeing him as we walked.

What was this all about? And what were he and the Chieftain discussing earlier? Something that I didn't have the backbone for from what I heard. There was a part of me that believed they were setting me up to fail.

And if they were, why? What motive could they have? Other than me surpassing White Star, and this was an attempt to lower my status with a failure.

If so, then why?

"Here we are!"

I stopped mid-walk, my eyes wide in shock. I turned around to see the house, noticing it in the distance.

"Wait, isn't the mission request stand farther away than this?" I asked, Blue Star nodding his head in agreement.

"Why yes, but the overseers of missions are stationed here!"

He gestured to the small building made of stone. The sign across the door read out, " _Mission Information"_. So that was it, I was going to work as informative.

Thank the Divines, I got to work with some slightly smarter people.

Blue Star opened the door, gesturing for me to go inside.

When I stepped inside, there was a single bar with one person behind it, and a few people sitting in the chairs set out in front of the counter. The woman behind the counter looked up, her eyes blowing wide.

"Blue Star! What may I do for you sir?" she asked, bowing her head deeply. Blue Star moved past the chairs and up to the counter, leaning on its surface.

"Aquamarine Star, what a pleasure it is my dear, how have you been?" He asked, raising a sultry brow. I felt like gagging.

The woman in question, Aquamarine, blushed and giggled at his flirt.

"Why I've been just fine, thank you for asking. What might I do for you today," she cooed, batting her eyelashes. Blue Star gestured to me, waving me over.

"I have a new student for you. She's going to be overseeing a few missions for the next couple of days. And I'm sure I can leave her in _your_ capable hands?" He answered, patting me on the back as he pushed me forward.

"Oh don't you worry, I'll have her trained up in no time! Come now my dear, we mustn't disappoint!"

Aquamarine wrapped her arm around my shoulders and lead me behind the counter. Blue Star gave me one last sly smile before he walked out, closing the wooden door behind him.

I narrowed my eyes, my mind running a million miles a minute, thinking about why they were training me to oversee missions.

"So, you're going to be overseeing missions!"

I jumped at Aquamarine's loud, boisterous voice. Goddammit, she had the same attitude as Blue Star. It's no wonder they couldn't resist giving each other goo-goo eyes.

"Yes. Blue Star said it would help boost my reputation as The Shadow. So, how does this work?" I asked, watching Aquamarine pull out a small box of files.

"Why, it's actually very simple. One of the easiest jobs in the Clan mind you. Every day, someone will come in with a small packet of the missions posted that day. What we do, is file them as new, open, working, completed, or failed. New is filed here, open and or working there. Completed is in this box, and _this_ is the failure box!"

She bent down and ducked underneath the counter, shifting odd ends and objects around before pulling out a super small, black box. The box was dusty and covered in dirty patches, and a bit worn at the edges. I rose a brow in curiosity, watching her drop the box onto the counter.

"Well… not many failed missions I see," I said, reaching up to wipe the dust off of it's surface. Aquamarine shook her head, lining the boxes up on the counter.

"Oh no, of course not. Failure isn't something to be tolerated in the Star Clan, I'm sure you know that! So when someone fails, they are either sentenced to death or are doomed to serve a life long sentence to servitude," she explained, pulling out the small binder of daily missions.

I felt my mind buzz in curiosity, wanting to open the box and see the missions that had been failed by the Clan.

"You wanna take a looksie I see," she mused, leaning down to whisper. I furrowed my brows, turning my lip up.

"Absolutely not. Curiosity is the bane of an assassin's existence. Too much curiosity can lead to death and or failure, one being worse than the other-"

"But you wanna look, don'chu?"

I bite my lip, feeling my heart begin to hammer against my ribcage.

She looked up, seeing if there was anyone in the building. When she saw that the people had already left, she patted me on the head.

"Go ahead, I won't stop you. I peeked in that box on _my_ first day," she offered, beginning to file away the daily missions.

Despite every instinct in my body telling me not too, I opened the box carefully and peered inside. There was a small stack of maybe thirty to forty papers, all with names, mission titles, and descriptions of said missions and how it was failed.

I picked up the pile of papers and began to sift through them. Many of the failures were caused by miscalculations, underestimating their opponent, or growing a soft spot for their victim. The last one I didn't understand at all. How does one begin to care for the person they're tasked to kill? I only ever interacted with my victims if absolutely necessary, like to get close to them to make the kill.

I began to put them into small piles, wanting to look at the missions that involved this romantic bullshit.

I narrowed the files down to just ten. I went through them.

" _Mission #4578_

 _Task: Eliminate the daughter of the wealthy Nakatsukasa family._

 _Target Name: Aiko Nakatsukasa_

 _Assassin in Working: Crimson Star_

 _Description: Assassinate the eldest daughter of the Nakatsukasa Noble Family, Aiko Nakatsukasa. Take heed, as the Nakatsukasa family, is known for possessing the ability to shift into multiple weapons at a time. The daughter is the heir to the family, and possess these Dark Arm abilities._

 _Mission Status: Failed_

 _The mission was failed, and Aiko still lives. The assassin responsible, Crimson Star, has abandoned the Star Clan to live with Aiko. DO NOT PURSUE! Crimson Star is cunning and smart. He has the support of a Spirit due south of Wakkanai. If caught alone, kill on sight."_

I pursed my lips, my eyes narrowing at the description of the failure. What a stupid thing to do, to leave behind such a noble cause over a woman.

"Oh, Crimson Star huh? He's a legend around here."

I rose my head at Aquamarine's voice, seeing her looking over my shoulder. I rose a brow.

"Really? Why? Because he left over such a stupid reason?" I asked, but she shook her head.

"No, because he's the one who got away."

I turned to her in confusion.

"He, got away?"

She nodded, "No matter how many assassins were sent after him, none of them came back. Some say he made a deal with some Spirit to defend him and the woman he loved. In the end, we stopped sending people after him because we didn't see the point in wasting so many good killers. We still keep tabs on him, to make sure he doesn't reveal anything like our location. If he does, we'll leave."

I couldn't help but feel a bit of respect for the man. He successfully got away from the Star Clan and continues to live to this day.

I turned my eyes back to the files, flipping through a few more failures.

Failure by Red Star.

Failure by some other Blue Star.

Gold Star.

Magenta Star.

Wait…

I stopped flipping through the files when I saw a familiar name flash over me.

Magenta Star… my mother.

I put the papers down on the counter, setting the file on top and reading it over.

" _Mission #4589_

 _Task: Eliminate a Canis Shapeshifter living in Sendai._

 _Target Name: Malcunas_

Malcunas… my father's true name.

 _Assassin in Working: Magenta Star_

 _Description: Assassinate the Canis Shapeshifter Malcunas. Located in Sendai, Japan, Malcuna is notorious to use his power to try and fool anyone who comes after him. Try using a power similar in order to coax him into a sense of security._

 _Mission Status: Failed_

My mother failed at this mission, and still lives? Why did they chose to keep her alive, what for?!

 _The mission was failed, and the assassin working the kill was caught attempting to flee. Originally meant to be sentenced to death, the Shapeshifter Malcunas bargained in order to spare her life. The pair will now serve as slaves to the Star Clan, and their sole purpose will be to birth a daughter to be The Shadow for the next Chieftain. Until done, the pair will bare child after child, and if successful, will be granted the freedom to take missions again._

I felt my blood begin to boil, and my body begin to tremble.

My parents… they failed a mission…

My mother failed… got my father enslaved…

And their only way to gain their freedom was to have… me?

"Oh, Magenta Star? Poor woman, I don't think she can take having another baby."

I looked up at Aquamarine, her eyes low in sympathy. I clenched my fists around the paper.

"What? What do you mean she can't have another baby?"

Aquamarine looked uncomfortable at my question, shifting around nervously.

"Well, when she got enslaved, she was told to birth a Shadow for the future heir, one with Shapeshifting abilities, her life would be spared, and she would be able to live with her lover. She had baby after baby, but they were all sons. So, they were all slaughtered. Then she finally had a daughter, and Magenta and Violet have strived to make her, or… you, perfect, to guarantee their freedom."

I felt anger begin to bubble up inside of me. The only reason my father gave me insight into my power, was not because he wanted to help me succeed.

But because he wanted out…

It was no wonder that my parents didn't bat an eyelash when I left. They don't care, they just used me as a tool to escape.

While I never held love for them… I do _not_ want to be used as a tool!

I felt the anger begin to fester and build inside of me. I gripped the paper tightly, hearing the paper begin to tear.

"Um… Velvet Star? Are you alright?"

I tore the file in half.

" _Just peachy."_

I was NOT a tool! I was NOT a key! I will NOT be used as a toy! I WON'T let White Star do it, I am NOT going to let them do it!

If Blue Star thinks, for one goddamn second, that I'm too weak to end them!

I looked at the daily files of missions taken today. I threw the scraps off to the side and fished through the files, furiously searching for the ones taken today.

Aquamarine reeled back in shock at my rage through the files. I yanked out the ones from today, sifting through them.

" _Mission #4769_

 _Task: Eliminate the rouge gang of Grim Reapers in Central Tokyo_

 _Target Name: Any Grim Reaper wearing an upsidedown cross on their clothes_

 _Assassins in Working: Magenta Star and Violet Star._

I felt the anger inside me build even more and begin to bubble up to my surface.

I see what the Chieftain had done. He gave my parents an out of the blue mission, one they are almost guaranteed to fail.

And I would be responsible to rid the world of their pathetic existence.

' _Our dear Shadow would need a soul of steel!'_

I was about to show them a soul made of pure titanium.

I slammed the paper on the desk, turning up to the door.

 _If they think for one second, I'm afraid of ending the people who brought me into this world, they have another goddamn thing coming._

* * *

Towards the end of the day, my parents returned. The mission was supposed to take them three days to complete. But due to a distress signal sent out by them, three assassins were sent out to retrieve them.

Aquamarine was sitting at the counter quietly, eyeing me silently as we waited. I kept my eyes focused on the door, waiting to see it open.

It was a whole hour before she said anything to me.

"So… when your parents are brought in, what are you going to do?" She asked suddenly, turning to me. I didn't turn to face her, but I did answer her.

"What I would do with anyone brought in fresh from a failure. That kind of issue will not be tolerated in the Star Clan."

Aquamarine pursed her lips in concern, looking a bit disgusted with my answer. Love meant nothing to a killer, it's not supposed to. In order to rid the world of all evil, I must close my heart to emotion, and do what is required.

Even if that meant ending the lives of the people who brought me into this world.

" _Get'in there you sons a bitches!"_

" _Viles failures! I hope you lose your heads!"_

The wooden door was thrown open, and a barrage of noise suddenly filled the room. Three guards came in lugging the beaten, bleeding bodies of Magenta Star and Violet Star, and a large group of angry assassins were screaming behind them.

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

"TWO-TIME FAILURES!"

"I HOPE YOU GET HANGED BY YOUR LOWER INTESTINES!"

The two were thrown into the room, landing on the floor in pathetic heaps. The guards had to push back the wave of people in order to shut the door, the noise droning out through the thick wood.

I stared down at them with hard eyes, watching them move around and struggle to get to their knees.

"So, you've failed a mission yet again," I announced, watching them move to their knees and look up at me through swollen eyes.

Magenta Star let out a small gasp when she saw me, blood leaking from her lips.

"Ve… Velvet? What are… what are doing here-"

"Why I'm here is none of your concern. You have no right to ask questions, _weaklings!_ "

I was starting to let the anger sizzle out, the venom in my voice loud and clear.

The door opened once more, and the Chieftain, along with Blue Star, walked in. They didn't close the door behind them, but the crowd was now quiet. I saw Blue Star rush around to open all the windows to allow the crowds to see and hear the event about to take place.

And when White Star walked in behind his father, smug grin and judging eyes, I felt the desire to out-shine all of them.

With the light of the sunset pulling in, and the hundreds of eyes staring at me, I straightened my back and harden my gaze.

Violet Star rose up to face me, straightening his back to the best of his ability.

"No… don't tell me you're here to punish us… they wouldn't be that cruel!" He cried, looking at me with fearful eyes.

I snorted, clenching my jaw angrily.

"They put me here to test me, to see if I had the hard heart of a true assassin. And I'm about to prove to everyone here that there is no harder heart than mine!"

Violet Star's swollen eyes widened, fear casting over his face.

"What do you mean-"

"Do not ask me any questions! I know exactly why you two made me! I know the backstory."

They looked up at me with shock and fear. It was Magenta who spoke up next.

"Velvet… it's-it's not what you think-"

"Oh really? It isn't? I know had many children before me, and I know why you two strived to make me as perfect as I am. Just so you two can have your freedom, freedom from the stupid mistake you two made."

They stared up at me with shock, mouths gaping as if trying to figure out what to say.

"The only reason you two kicked me out with no hesitation and never even stopped by to say hi was that you knew it meant you were doing what you needed to. The only reason you allowed me to study as much as I wanted was that you needed me to be as smart as I am."

Violet Star opened his mouth to speak.

"And the ONLY reason you taught me the power of Shapeshifting was because it would guarantee a strong heir. Am I incorrect?"

They stared at me in silence. It was another minute before I continued.

"Then, if I'm correct, then there's nothing else to say. You were given a chance to redeem your selves, and by failing this simple mission, you have taken that chance and thrown it away."

Magenta Star rose up, "Velvet, please! We didn't want this for you! We knew any of our other children would be killed, so when we had you, we wanted to leave this place! We didn't want to give you up to the Clan! We wanted to leave, to raise you as our baby! Please believe us-"

"BE QUIET HAG! IF YOU REALLY MEANT THAT YOU WOULD'VE DONE IT ALREADY!"

Violet Star rose, "Velvet, please listen-"

"I WILL NOT! Violet Star and Magenta Star! For the failure of two missions and secret conspiracy against the Star Clan, I hereby-"

I took in a breath.

"- _Sentence you to death!"_

The crowd roared. The people clapped and cheered and whooped, shouting my name over and over again. Blue Star stood rooted to the ground, jaw dropped to his neck. The Chieftain narrowed his eyes, flashing his teeth in a scowl.

And White Star looked ready to explode.

Violet Star and Magenta Star were lead away screaming, crying out for mercy, and for me to be their baby.

I put the file away and pulled out the box of assassin files. I sifted through and removed their files, slapping them onto the counter. I opened a nearby drawer and pulled out a pad of ink and a big stamp.

I pressed the stamp into the ink, making sure it bleed through. And as the crowd poured in, cheering for my long and healthy life, I stamped their files.

Status: DEAD

I now had, the blood of my very flesh, on my hands.

* * *

 **Velvet was a rather violent individual huh?**

 **Sorry it's a day late, I forgot yesterday was Saturday.**

 **So, let's have a chat shall we? Yes, Velvet killed her parents or at least ordered their execution. This was done, or she was tasked to do this because the Chieftain and good'ole Blue Star are still trying to take her down. Now there's a reason they don't just threaten her life, and that's because of her biology. That'll be explained more next week.**

 **Also, did ya'll notice the Nakatsukasa thing? This won't be explained in the story any further, but yes, Crimson Star, now Sanjuro, is Tsubaki's dad. We learn about the spirit that protects him much later on. That was really just a fun little detail I threw in there, I'm thinking of doing a short story on him...**

 **If ya'll wanna Tsubaki parent short story feel free to bug me on Twitter.**

 **Anyhoodle, Velvet has ended the life of her parents, proven to the whole clan she's ruthless, and the three people living with her are pissed. And by three I'm including Blue Star because he practically lives in that house anyway.**

 **Welp, that's about it! _A Star's Revelation_ is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!**

 ** _NEXT TIME:_**

 ** _Three years have passed. It's 1988, and the day of Velvet and White Star's wedding. Before the wedding, Velvet thinks about what she did to her parents, and how it has shaped her. She also thinks about the future and what it will hold. What does she think about, and how will her marriage to White Star change her?_**

 ** _Find Out Next Time: April 6th!_**

 **~HUGS ALL AROUND~**

 **For any day to day updates and this story and others, and to find out how you can get bonus content, check me out on Twitter: Tiramina-Fan-Works**


	6. Chapter 5: Tiny Wedding

Three years had passed, since the death of my parents. No one, and I meant, no one, ever crossed me, ever again.

Not even the Chieftain.

While he had seemed to have given up a few years ago, he still tried to take me down a few notches discreetly. But now, he had given up entirely. While he, Blue Star, and everyone who was high of status hated me, they never threatened my life.

They were too desperate for the Shapeshifter blood to run through the Chieftain's line.

"Hey there darling! Ready for the big day?"

I felt my skin crawl. My training was interrupted by a sultry voice calling out. When I turned from my punching bag, I saw White Star leaning against the door frame, a sly grin on his face. I turned away.

"Remember, I'm marrying you only for the good of the Clan. Not because I like you in any way."

White Star pursed his lips, rolling his eyes at my comment. I turned back to my punching bag, continuing my punches into it.

"Come on Velvet. It's our wedding day! Aren't you at least a wee bit excited?" He cooed, leaning against the wall closest to me, coming into my peripheral vision.

I groaned, "Hardly."

The Shadow and The Heir were always married at ten years old. In order to establish a bond, and to make The Shadow more… fruitful, when the time arose. Even if I hated even the thought of being bonded to this man for the rest of my life, I had to in order for my Clan to survive.

"Jeez, of all the women in this Clan, I had to be stuck with the one with the biggest _stick up her ass!_ " He snapped, crossing his arms angrily.

I didn't look at him, "I am not marrying you for love. I am marrying you in order to have the best chance of bearing the best heirs. Nothing more, nothing less. All I do, is for the good of the Clan," I explained.

White Star rolled his eyes, moving off the wall to pace around the room.

"Man, what is with you? Everything is 'good of the Clan' this, 'good of the Clan' that. Don't you do anything for yourself?" He asked, stopping to my left.

I slammed my fist into the punching bag one more time, watching it slam into the wall. I snorted, "The only thing I do for myself, is to make myself stronger. And even then, I do so in order to rid the world of evil."

White Star snorted, "Really? Do you still believe that lie? Come on Velvet, you know as well as I do that we kill for fun!"

I felt anger boil in my gut. I turned to him sharply.

"I do not kill for the thrill or for sport! I kill only when necessary! If someone has crossed the path of evil, or if a member of our Clan is holding us back!" I snapped, stepping up to him angrily. White Star huffed at me, turning his nose up.

"Not only are you an ass, but you're fucking boring."

I narrowed my eyes, curling up my lip.

"I do nothing for your _entertainment_. I may be your wife by the end of the day, but I will _never_ be your toy," I snarled.

Before he could speak, I continued, "And the only reason _I_ am your Shadow, is because Shapeshifter blood courses through my veins. Our child will be not only gifted with skill, but also will have the chance to be cunning, and full of tricks. So don't expect me to roll over and submit to you."

I spat off to the left, and walked away.

I left the room and walked down the stairs, needing to cool off before the wedding.

The ceremony was to take place this evening when the sun began to set. In Star Clan tradition, couples married at sunset, securing their bond and establishing it overnight. And when the sun rose the next morning, the couple was born anew. Of course, the clan spoke of how 'magical' and 'whimsical' the night of the wedding was, where the couple would root themselves in each other with physical intercourse.

But due to me not liking him, nor there being any benefit, I was not mating with White Star tonight. It was disgusting to even _think_ about me doing that as young as I was.

And anyone who was in to that… to knowing two children were… doing it, could burn in hell. I had no tolerance for pedophiles. Anytime I got approached by one I made sure to relocate their eyes into the lower intestines.

It was even more disgusting when other Clan members would ask me how excited I was to be having that night for the first time. I think Aquamarine asked me at least three times a day.

Our Clan was full of bloody assassins, stone-hearted justice defenders, and sick freaks.

"There she is! The bride of the hour!"

Before I made it outside, I saw Blue Star rise up from the couch. I wasn't sure when he came in, but he walked over to me with his arms outstretched. He better not be coming to hug me.

I guess he saw the stare I was giving him, for before he grabbed me, he lowered his arms to his sides.

"Well, Miss Velvet Star, how are you feeling today?" He asked, clapping his hands together. I snorted.

"Fine."

Blue Star reeled back slightly, his brows furrowing into a look of concern.

"Fine? Just fine? You're marrying the great heir today, where's the excitement? Why not stellar? Or, overzealous!" He cried, throwing his arms up into the air. I pursed my lips, rolling my eyes at his dumb antics.

"Just, _fine_." I sneered, moving past him to go outside. I needed some time away from all the people before the ceremony started and the whole village was in my face.

I opened the door and stepped out into the cold air. It was currently December 22nd, 1988. Being this far north this time of year was quite a challenge to most people. The snow was heavy and thick, piling up on the ground around the village. It was tradition to have the next heir and his Shadow to be wed during time, and on this day. The Winter Solstice, the longest night of the year. It's said that longer the wedding night, the stronger the bond. So for the future Chieftain and his heir-bearer, they needed to have the strongest bond of all. '

Not that is was going to happen.

I walked down the steps on the patio and began to walk through the village, the cold air soothing me. The village was much quieter during this season, as most assassins stayed inside when here, avoiding the cold. Only a few guards and some cold dwellers like myself were out and about, and thankfully, they paid me no mind.

Three years since my status rose to its ultimate height. There was nothing left for me to do to try and send it any higher. Having my parents executed was something that the whole Clan wasn't expecting me to do. Having the blood of the people who brought you to life on your hands was the ultimate victory. Knowing that you would put the Clan before your own flesh and blood meant there was no one more loyal than you.

No one was more loyal than I.

As long as I continued to slay the evil-doers in this world, nothing else would matter to me. I would bear the next heir for the Clan, and continue my mission until my final day.

At least until my mission changed.

I walked over to the information building, wanting some peace and quiet before the wedding. Aquamarine was, thankfully, off today, so I could guarantee that silence.

When I walked into the building, the windows were all closed and the room was silent. I walked over and behind the counter, sitting down on my stool. I pulled out various boxes and began to file and organize.

Organizing things was something that I admittedly enjoy. Just, having things color-coded, placed in their own little boxes, ordered by number and name just gave me a small thrill.

Each mission file was grouped by date, then organized by number. The mission copies that were filed behind each assassin was organized by number, and the assassins were filed alphabetically.

Even the failure box was organized.

Thinking about the failure box made my gaze wander over to it. The small, black box was sitting alone, collecting dust on the shelf. It hadn't been opened since the day I sent my parents to their grave.

I put down the bin I was working on, and slowly pulled it out.

I blew the dust away and lifted the lid, seeing the mission files piled onto each other. The clipped picture of the target, and the images of the assassins working the mission screamed at me. I lifted the one at the top of the pile.

The mission my parents failed.

The picture of the targets showed the small band of Grim Reapers all communing at a cafe, laughing and enjoying themselves. Each bore that set of three stripes in their hair, but in different locations. One had it close to the top of their head, one all the way down to the bottom. One even had it completely sideways on their head, making it look like a three-ringed target.

And below that picture, was two images of the assassins working the mission. I pulled the two pictures from their clip, gazing at them silently.

One was of my mother, and the other of my father.

I never held any sort of emotional bond with my mother. She never seemed to care enough for me, as much as she said she did. My father, on the other hand…

He seemed to genuinely care for me to some extent. He made an effort to show me the ways of the Shapeshifter, and I gained a thrill from power. Racing in the wood, gazing out at the forest from that cliffside, it was one day where I think I held the most joy in my young life.

And my father kept looking at me with a soft stare, a gentle smile on his lips. It made me feel proud of myself, to have gained his recognition.

My cheek felt… wet.

I lifted my hand and wiped my cheek, seeing a small drop of liquid on my finger.

Had I… shed a tear? For the man I killed?

I dropped the file and furiously rubbed my eyes. I had no feelings for them! Sure they were my parents, but that was it! I had sent them to the gallows three years ago, it was done and over with!

There was nothing I could do to bring him back.

I put the file back and closed the box, putting it back on the shelf.

I refused to cry for someone who I had killed.

I moved back to the other boxes, continuing my organization of other files.

* * *

When the evening arrived, the whole village was awake. Lights had been put up and strung around the village, illuminating every way walkway.

Everyone had gathered in the square where the wedding was going to take place. Even from the house, where three other women were fussing over me, I could hear the music and loud talking.

"Oh, such a young bride! Quite a beautiful young thing too!"

The three women dressing me were _constantly_ cooing over how I looked and over how young I was. Yes, I'm ten. Get over it.

"Oh, you're going to look so beautiful once we're done! Tell me, how excited are you to be wedding a future Chieftain?" Another chirped, yanking on my hair.

I let out a hiss of pain, feeling her begin to put it up with a series of ornaments. Why did wedding stuff have to be so complex? I was being dressed into this large, white kimono with a back bow and everything. And the woman were working with my hair to the best of their ability, since it wasn't very long.

"Fucking-OW! _Thrilled_." I hissed, feeling them tighten the center of the kimono. Was it in style for women not to breath when getting married!?

"Oh, come on now. Are you trying to tell me that you _aren't_ excited? You're wedding the heir of our Clan, and you'll soon be bearing his heir-"

"I'm not fertile yet, I haven't bled at all!" I snapped, feeling blood pool at my cheeks.

"-Oh, well when you _do_ -"

Are these women for real!?

"I'll bet you bear the _greatest_ heir our Clan has ever known, with that Shapeshifter blood of course~" she cooed, pinching my cheek.

If I didn't have to present myself to the whole Clan in less than an hour _so help me._

"Anyway, I know you'll be the greatest Shadow our Clan has seen! Now sit still while we finish up!"

I hadn't moved in four hours.

As they continued to doll me up, I kept my eyes glued to the floor. They continued to talk, more so to each other than to me. I drowned them out, needing to get lost in my thoughts for a while.

This was going to be the day that I gave myself to my Clan truly and completely. I rose through the ranks on my own, I had surpassed almost everyone in this Clan, but this was my final step.

Marry the heir. Bear the heir. Then my journey was complete.

I began to wonder what my little would be like after I made our Clan's heir.

The Chieftain's Shadow had completely disappeared after she bore White Star. I had never met her, nor had I heard of her name. The Chieftain never spoke of her, nor did White Star.

Was that my fate? To fade away into nothing after I did my job? To be forgotten to the point that not even my name survived?

The thought made my skin crawl.

And it made me wonder if that's why I was chosen to be the Shadow. Not just because of my skill, or my blood.

But because they had planned for my name to be erased from history.

I clenched my fists, feeling new surges of anger bubble up inside of me. Like hell, I was going to let them erase me from history.

The women yanked and tugged at my hair, threading different ornaments, or as many as they could, through my hair.

"My goodness, we could do so much more with you if your hair was just a bit longer. Have you ever thought about growing it out?" One asked me, huffing in annoyance as a bead fell out and onto the floor.

"No. Too much work, and it would get in the way of my face," I answered, flaring my nostrils.

"Oh, but you would look so adorable with long hair. With this unique color, you could do so much-"

"No. End of discussion."

I felt the grip of one of the women tighten on my arm, "Excuse me young lady, you don't speak to adults like that you understand me?"

I slowly turned up to her, yanking my arm from her grip. The clip for the dresses trail fell from her hand as I relinquished her grip.

I stared up at her angrily, feeling my lip curl into a snarl.

"I don't care if you are three decades older than me, _I_ am the Shadow. _I_ am one of the highest ranking members of this clan. And _I,_ will soon be the wife of the Heir. If there is anyone in this room who deserves the utmost respect, it is _me_. Do not speak against me, do not talk back, and you might just have a chance at keeping your tongue. _Do I make myself clear?"_

The women all fell silent. They stared at me with fearful eyes, the dressing process being brought to a halt.

"Y… Yes," the woman mumbled, lowering her head. I snorted.

"Good. Now, no more casual discussion, I want to get this ceremony over with a quick as possible. Now hurry up."

They quickly scrambled back to work, fixing me into the kimono. I kept my eyes on the wall, feeling anger and rage boil inside of me.

I was one of the highest ranking members of this Clan. I will not be treated as inferior.

I looked up at the ticking clock.

Only five more hours, before I would be White Star's wife.

* * *

The entire Clan was silent when I walked out. The aisle for me to walk was long, leading up to the fountain in the center of the Star Clan village.

Lanterns were strung up from house to house, characters reading the words "bond", and "fertility" painted on their surface. Camellia blossoms were everywhere. In bouquets and scattered over the floor. They were known for lacking in fragrance, so their smell wasn't so overpowering.

The aisle made for the wedding lead from the Chieftain's home to the square, a long white sheet lining the pathway. People were standing on either side of the long, silk cloth, their eyes all turned to me.

At the end of the aisle stood the altar. Made from wood, it was elevated above everyone else, and stood in front of the fountain. The highest ranking members of the Clan stood directly in front of it, getting front row views to the wedding of the decade.

A traditional Star Clan wedding, was usually held privately between the couple and their officiant. But since this was the wedding of the heir, everyone was here, and the ceremony would be much longer and much more… meaningful as they say.

The wedding had a very strict schedule to follow, and once the moon showed her bright glow over our heads, the ceremony began.

I was standing at the back of the line of people to walk that aisle. I had two guards in front of me, and two behind me, all with swords strapped to their hips. White Star was in front of me, but he stood guardless. It was considered an insult to the future Chieftain to have him guarded like his bride, as if saying he was incapable of taking care of himself.

In front of him stood many high-class members of the Clan, consisting of the Council, Blue Star, and a few others whom I didn't know. And at the front, stood the Chieftain, waiting patiently for the moon to rise before he began to walk.

I was clutching the bouquet of camellias tightly, looking down at my feet in silence. The whole Clan was silent, waiting for the Chieftain to begin the ceremony. My thoughts were racing a million miles a minute as I waited. My freedom was slipping from me today. I may not have had much, but what little I had was being relinquished today. I hated this. I hated getting dolled up like this and put on display…

But, my feeling were irrelevant. As long as my Clan was successful, and evil could continue to perish at my hands, I was fine with whatever life I lived.

Even if my story so far as been scattered, and even a bit confusing. I hadn't said much about my kills, or about my relationship with White Star and the rest of my Clan.

But those things only really began to pick up importance after I wed him.

So forgive me for the scattered tale so far. After today, it will become more fluid.

The moon began to peak from behind the clouds.

As soon as the first moon rays shown down on the Chieftain's face, he began to march forward.

The music began to play, and the whole of the clan went silent. Everyone stood up straight and fixated their eyes on the Chieftain as he led us down the aisle and towards the altar.

As each person in the line began to make their way down the steps, my heart beat harder and harder against my ribcage.

My freedom to go and do as I please, or at least most of the time, was slipping away the closer and closer we got to that altar. The priests walked down. The guards walked down. White Star walked down. My guards walked down.

I stepped forward, and began to walk.

The crowd all turned their eyes to me, eyes going wide and gasps rippling through the numbers.

 _"Oh, she's beautiful."_

 _"Such a wonderful Shadow for our Prince!"_

 _"I bet she'll make wonderful heirs!"_

I felt my blood boil with every word mumbled, forcing myself to bite my lip in order to keep quiet. That was my job now. To keep my mouth shut and be the wife of the heir.

It was infuriating. As the music got louder and louder, I did my best to drone it out. The altar got closer and closer, and I did my best to look happy.

White Star made it to the altar, stepping up and turning sideways. He looked down at me, a sly smile on his face. He knew how much I hated this, he was relishing every goddamned moment.

If I weren't dolled up and in front of the whole clan, I would've socked him in the jaw.

The guards in front of me parted, allowing me to climb up the wooden steps. The bouquet of flowers was taken from me, and the trail of my kimono was removed to give me more movement.

I stepped up onto the altar, and turned to face White Star. He smiled.

"Excited?" He whispered, flashing his teeth. I narrowed my eyes, biting my cheek to prevent myself from snarking back at him. I didn't respond to him.

The Chieftain stood above us, looking down at us with glee. He rose his arms up like a priest, and the Clan all turned to him.

I looked down at the ground in front of me.

"Welcome my children! Today is one of the most important days of our lives! Today, we bond the two who will pave the way for our Clan's future. The heir to our Clan of the Stars, and my son, White Star ⅩⅩⅣ!"

The crowd cheered wildly, thrusting their daggers and weapons into the air.

 _"Long live the White Star! Long live the White Star!"_

White Star puffed out his chest, grinning with pride as the Clan cheered for his long life. I bit my tongue.

"And, the Shadow of our Clan, one of the most successful assassins we have created, and one savage enough to end her own flesh and blood, Velvet Star!"

The cheers weren't as loud for me, but people still slammed their weapons together for me.

 _"Long live the Shadow, bearer of the Heir!"_

I looked down angrily. That's all I was to them. The Heir bearer.

"Today, we join them together in holy matrimony. To ensure the survival of our clan, and the line of the White Star, we bond these two together early in their life to ensure their bond be unbreakable."

The Chieftain stepped forward, reached and taking both of our hands. Now, he was going to briefly explain our Clan's history.

"Many generations ago, the Star Clan was created by a group of people who wished to cleanse this world of evil. For glory and for riches, they purged the lands of Asia of those who defied the Great Divines, and of those who killed for sport. At first, we were seen as criminals, as bloodthirsty assassins who hunted like wolves. But now, as our numbers have spread across the far reaches of Asia, and our hunts have traversed the world, our name is a name that is revered across the world. There is no child who doesn't know of our Clan, and doesn't gasp in awe at our accomplishments. Some may still see us as savages, but we know who were are. We have torn apart any who have tried to hold us down, and any who have defied our views. We are the Clan who looks to the Stars to guide us on our missions. We are, the Star Clan!"

The crowd roared, whooping and hollering as the Chieftain ended his short speech.

He held up his hand, and the crowd went silent.

"And now, to ensure our Clan lives on for many more generations, we join these two in mind, body, and soul."

The Chieftain lifted our hands, linking our fingers together. A Priest walked over and took our hands from him, pulled out a long, blue cloth from beneath his robe.

"In the name of The Great White Star, and the great Hoshi, the Great Divine of the Stars, we bond these two together in soul. The blue cloth of silk, represents the wavelength of the soul. By winding and threading it through the hands and arms of those joining, it represents their wavelengths threading into one. As we join these two together, their wavelengths will be fused into the one, and when you sense a throbbing, powerful, commanded wavelength, you not just one, but two, great leaders."

The Priest slipped the cloth in-between our hands and around our thumbs, then he wrapped the two ends around our forearms. When the whole of the cloth was secured, he took the two ends and tied them into a tight knot.

"With this knot, I seal their wavelengths together. Now the two bonding shall let their wavelengths swell, and merge into one."

Soul Resonance. By matching wavelengths, it symbolized our bonding in soul. Reluctantly, I forced my wavelength to swell, searching for White Star's.

When he swelled his, I reached out to match it. In a few seconds, our souls shrunk, securing their bond. And then, they swelled up strongly, being seen by the whole of the Clan.

The crowd cheered, some women crying happily.

We let our souls dance for a minute, then slowly pulled them apart. The priest lowered our hands, but kept the silk around our arms.

He walked off to the side, and a second Priest came into view. In his hands were two head crowns, thin and made of gold. He stopped in-between us, raising them up so that the Clan could view them.

"We now join the young leaders in mind. Upon these crowns are pendants of the tanzanite variety. The Tanzanite is the gemstone of the Star Clan by reflecting the velvety blue and deep, rich purple undertones of the stars. It also represents the integration of heart and mind and wholeness. By placing these gemstones close to their minds, we pray that the young bonding will take their heart and mind, and project it onto their betrothed."

He lowered the crowns down onto our heads. I felt it slip past my hair and stop on my forehead, the pendant sitting right in-between my eyebrows.

"And now, the two will place their foreheads together and connect the two pendants, so that they may hear each other's thoughts."

The Priest placed his hands on the back of our heads, gently pushing forward. We carefully matched up the pendants. We locked eyes, staring at each other for a few moments.

"Now, close your eyes, and project your thoughts to your betrothed."

I closed my eyes, a few thoughts running through my head. I couldn't hear what White Star was trying to say to me, but I had only one thing to say to him today.

 _Go to hell._

After a few minutes, we drew our heads away and opened our eyes.

The crowd cheered once more, tears falling down the cheeks of many.

The second Priest stepped away, and a third one came into view. In his hands were two goblets of water and a knife.

I was dreading this part of the ceremony.

A servant rushed up with a small table, placing it in front of the Priest so that he could place the goblets down.

He lifted the knife to show the crowd, the Clan went dead silent.

"And now, we join the couple in body. Only under the light of the blue moon will they truly bond by merging their bodies together tonight-"

That made my stomach churn.

"-But here at this ceremony, we merge their blood together. Filled in these goblets is the water from the Spring of the Stars were the Priests pray to Hoshi. This holy water will connect them to the cosmos above so that in their dreams tonight, they made traverse the stars hand in hand. And with this knife, we shall cut the hands of the couple and drop the blood into the water. They will drink the holy water with their betrothed blood, so that they may share their blood and produce fertile, healthy heirs."

The priest reached for White Star's unbound hand and lifted it up so that the crowd could see his palm. The Priest took the silver, jagged blade and pressed it against his palm. I saw White Star suck in a breath, bracing for the pain.

The Priest pulled the blade across his palm and quickly closed his fingers into a fist. Blood seeped from his fingers and the Priest pulled his fist over his goblet. I watched the blood dribble into the water, dissipating into the liquid.

The Priest took a small, white cloth and wrapped it around White Star's hand, closing it against the wound. He wiped the blade and took my hand.

He flashed my palm to the crowd and placed the blade to my skin. I furrowed my brow, bracing for the pain.

The Priest pulled the knife across my skin. I felt my skin split and blood seep out. The Priest closed my fingers over the wound and pulled my fist towards my goblet. I watched as the blood dripped into the goblet, turning the once clear water a misty red.

He wrapped a white cloth around my hand, allowing it to soak up the blood. He lifted the goblets up, showing them off to the crowd.

"And now, the young couple shall link arms and drink the holy water. By drinking the water, they shall be bonded by body and blood."

He handed the goblet with my blood to White Star, and the goblet with his blood to me. We took the goblets and linked the arms with our cut hands. We pulled at each other's arms, bringing the goblets close to our lips.

The Priest placed his hands on our elbows, gently pushing up on our arms. I opened my mouth and placed the goblet to my lips, and began to drink the water.

It tasted slightly metallic with the mixture of blood, making my tastebuds curl in disgust. But I pushed the taste aside, quickly downing the water.

When I had cleaned the goblet out, I lowered the cup down and looked down at White Star. He had lowered his goblet as well and was staring at me silently.

The Priest took the goblets from us and turned them upside down towards the crowd.

"By drinking the water from the goblets, the young couple has accepted each other's blood as their own! And now, if my fellow Priests will come and join me, we shall establish the bond and finish this ceremony!"

The crowd went wild. The other two Priests walked over to us and took our hands, lifted them into the air. The Clan went completely silent and listened to the Priests began to pray loudly and in unison.

 _"O' Great Hoshi, master of the Stars and all beyond the cosmos. Hear our call and answer our prayer! May you join these two in an eternal bond, and allow their bond to bear the fruits of our clan!"_

The Clan all bowed their heads, lowering themselves down to their knees.

The Priests removes the ribbon from our arms, the crown from our heads, and linked our arms together.

The third priest turned us to the crowd, placing his hands on our shoulders.

"With that, the ceremony is complete! We shall now guide the newlyweds to their home, where they shall solidify their bond under the light of the blue moon."

The three Priests rose their heads.

 _"Long live the bond between White Star and Velvet Star!"_

The crowd remained silent, and we were guided down the steps and back into the aisle.

We walked arm in arm, silently moving through the Clan and back towards the house.

I looked down, seeing everyone on their knees with their heads to the floor, bowing as if we were gods. It made me uncomfortable to say the least.

I turned my head up to stare at the house, biting my cheek.

When we reached the house, the Priests guided us up the steps and into the house. We didn't go up the steps but straight to the back of the house. They opened a door to the backyard where a large gazebo awaited.

The Priests stood by the doorway, bowing to us slowly.

"We shall stay here to witness the bonding. Please go up to the gazebo. May the Stars illuminate your mating."

I grimaced, tightening my jaw as White Star led me up to the hill.

" _Excited my dear?_ " White Star smiled, reaching his hand over to wrap his arm around my waist.

I snarled, feeling the hairs on my neck bristle.

When we reached the gazebo, I looked up at the moon. It was full and almost at its highest peak, glowing a gentle blue.

White Star turned to me, grabbing my kimono and pulling me against his chest.

"Don't worry Velvet dearest, I'll be gentle with you."

I bit my lip, feeling him thread his hands underneath my kimono.

I felt anger bubble inside of me as White Star began to remove my clothing.

I was now White Star's wife.

This was going to be a long, horrible night.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So sorry about the silence. Work has been slow, I'm changing jobs, and I've been traveling a bit.**

 **But I'm back, and I'm a few chapters ahead!**

 **Well, let's talk about the chapter we came back to shall we?**

 **So Velvet and White Star get married. Let's talk about the Star Clan marriage traditions.**

 **The Star Clan wedding tradition revolves around the resonance of the soul. The silk around the arms represents the wavelength and how they fuse it together. The gemstone represents the mind, and how two who are marrying must connect their mind. And the drinking of the holy water plus the blood is the joining of the body, plus the honeymoon... stuff that comes after.**

 **Traditionally, Star Clan members are wed at night under a full moon, and the only people present are the ones getting married and a Priest. In order to confirm the bonding of the newlyweds after the ceremony, the Priest must sit and _watch_ them, do the do. The only wedding that the whole clan views is the wedding of the heir and their Shadow. In this wedding, they mate underneath a special gazebo to shine the blue moon on them, the only night of the year that the couple can be wed, and all three Priests must witness it. **

**It's safe to say the Star Clan is kinda fucked up.**

 **They have no sense of privacy, and are almost medieval, maybe Game of Thrones levels of inappropriate. So yes, even if the Heir and the Shadow are wed at 10 for Velvet, and 11 for White Star, they are still required to mate under the moonlight.**

 **No way in hell I was going to write it out, so it's only hinted at.**

 **Why do I make these characters suffer so much...**

 **Anyway, Velvet is married now, so the time skips are gonna slow down, or stop altogether. Well, there's only one more big one we have to take for a while. We'll soon be meeting some familiar characters~**

 **Welp, that's about all I have to say. _A Star's Revelation_ is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!**

 _ **NEXT TIME:**_

 _ **Only a year passes from the time Velvet marries White Star. Eleven years old, she basically runs the Star Clan in how she overlooks missions. Since her marriage, she hasn't been on many missions. Safe to say, she's bored. Suddenly, she decides to take up a mission. Where will this mission take her, and what does it entale?**_

 _ **Find Out Next Time: April 27th (I SWEAR THIS TIME GUYS!)**_

 **~HUGS ALL AROUND~**

 **To find out how to get extra content, visit my Twitter:** **/Tiramina8914**


	7. Chapter 6: Another Task

A whole year, since I had married White Star.

You would think life would improve after marrying someone of such high status. But, it didn't.

My life got worse.

I used to go on mission after mission, bathing in the blood of my victims and further strengthening my abilities. But now, after marrying White Star, missions were few and far in-between. I was now expected to be the "housewife" of the White Star household, tending to White Star's every need. I never wanted to do this of course, so I often isolated myself in the missions reports building.

Aquamarine was never there anymore. She was always out with Blue Star, gallivanting around with him and probably doing things they shouldn't be in broad daylight.

So, thankfully, I usually had the building to myself.

Of course, every goddamn time someone walked in and saw me, they asked me if I was continuously mating with the Heir. Disgusting people…

The next Heir is usually born before the current Heir takes the position of Chieftain, so of course, my next goal was to make this heir.

It was infuriating…

The door was thrown open, and a large man stormed in.

My head shot up from the bar and I saw this large assassin walk over and slam a paper down on the table.

"Gotta mission for ya Shadow."

I narrowed my eyes, picking the paper up and looking down at the mission statement.

" _Mission #5786_

 _Task: Eliminate a marriage defiler in Berlin, Germany_

 _Target Name: Jerard Beciclay_

 _Assassin in Working:"_

"What's your name?" I asked, looking up at the impatient man. He snorted.

"My name is, and don't laugh… Yellow Star."

I represented a snort. I picked up my quill and scribbled his name down. I read over the description of the mission.

" _Description: Assassinate the man named Jerard Beciclay, married to Baileigh Beciclay, for defiling his marriage to his wife. Target has no fighting abilities, but requester as asked for the target's heart to placed in a box and left on the doorstep of the one he cheated with."_

I rose my brows… holy shit.

The woman who requested this is unhappy… to an extreme.

" _Missions Status: Working"_

I lifted a clip and clipped it onto the paper, filing it away.

"There you go. Your target is in Berlin, and you have been tasking with his assassination and gutting his heart. Here, I have a spare box for it."

I pulled out a small wooden box and handed it to him.

"May the Stars guide your path to victory."

He snorted at me, spinning on his heel and storming out. I wasn't sure whether or not he was angry or that was just how he walked.

I put the box away, leaning on the bar once he had gone.

Another mission filed, and that one looked fun. Carving out someone's heart… it was sadistic and rather violent, but a creative way to get back at someone, to say the least.

I wondered if there were any missions out there that I could benefit from or ones that just seemed fun. I decided to go outside and take a look. Wouldn't hurt to go outside for a few minutes.

I moved out from behind the bar and left the building, moving to the giant bulletin board next to it. On it's surface were various missions I had put up that morning. I hadn't actually read over any of them.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets, humming to myself as I looked over the missions put up.

Most missions were focused in Asia, as it was the continent we resided in. There were some for Japan, Vietnam, Taiwan, China, Korea, all places with Star Clan bases. Some missions were to kill a family member for traitorous acts. Others were to kill murderers. And some were to kill people that were believed to be a threat to the Star Clan. Those ones had the most meaning behind them, and if successful, could boost your status in the Clan.

Those were the ones I mainly did, but since my status could not go any higher, I had no purpose from them.

I looked down at the bottom row of papers, leaning down to get up close and personal with them.

A name caught my eye.

It wasn't one I knew, nor recognized, but it was a rather beautiful name if I am to be so bold.

" _Missions #5688_

 _Task: Eliminate a blood defiler of the Eater Family"_

Blood defiler. Those who have betrayed their family names by committing a heinous act to harm the name. Similar to someone betraying the Star Clan, as my parents did.

I read on.

" _Target name: Astoria Eater"_

Astoria… despite myself, I had to admit that the name was pretty. Too bad she was on the list.

" _Assassin in Working: TBD_

 _Description: Assassinate Astoria Eater, the youngest member of the Eater family. Please take some precaution as the target's mother is a skilled brawler, and if caught, will fight against the working assassin. When the target is eliminated, cut off the end of their hair and drop it on the doorstep of the requester. The address is listed below. The target lives in Melody in a large manor surrounded by forest sealed off with a brick wall."_

 _Mission status: Not Yet Claimed"_

Melody, a small micronation in Canada. Known to be similar to Singapore, as it is a singular city that is dense in the center, and gets more and more as it expands outward. I had read once that Melody was one of the most desired places to live, as it wasn't hard financially to sustain yourself, the community was welcoming, and no crime of any kind is tolerated, so the crime rate was the lowest in the world.

I looked up at the name again, furrowing my brows in thought.

I hadn't been on many missions since I had wed White Star, and I was starting to get antsy. I hadn't used the skills I had trained up in too long and was afraid that they would suffer because of it. I needed to flex my skills and abilities before I lost them.

I gently reached up and grabbed the paper, caressing it with my thumb.

Then ripped it off the board.

* * *

"Hold on, you want to go where now?"

I had taken the mission paper home with me when I closed up the mission reports. I tried to keep it to myself, but it was hard when you shared a room with someone, and that someone was nosy as all get out. So I told White Star straight up when he asked me about the paper.

"I told you, Melody. There's a blood-defiler there that needs to be brought down, and I intend to take the mission. I haven't been on a mission in too long," I answered, removing a small, brown bag from the dresser.

The room White Star and I shared was towards the back of the house to ensure our privacy. It had a king sized bed in the middle of the back wall with two nightstands on either side. In front of the bed was a large carpet with two small couches by a fireplace for relaxation. The dresser was next to the door of the room, holding clothes and various bags taken on missions.

"Okay? You haven't gone on any missions lately, who cares? That's not your job anymore anyway! Your new job is to be my little wife~" He cooed, strutting over to me and folding his hands over my shoulders.

I snarled, feeling the hairs on my neck bristle in anger. I shook his hands off of my shoulders, picking up the bag and moving it over to the bed, stuffing a day's worth of clothing into it.

"My job remains the same. Cleanse the world of evil for the glory of the Star Clan. I will not bend over and show my belly to an attention whore like you. I may be married to you, but that is only so that our bond be strong so that I may bear the best heir that the Clan has ever seen," I argued, stepping into the bathroom off to the side to take out hygienic products.

I heard White Star make some kind of guttural noise, sticking his head into the bathroom after me.

"Attention whore!? What kind of a nickname is that!?" He snapped, his gaze penetrating the back of my head.

I met his eyes in the mirror, not being able to help the smirk that crawled across my lips.

"I've never met anyone so desperate to have the whole Clan licking his boots clean of the dirt he walks on before. If you were a _real_ leader, a _real_ assassin, then you would never be here because of how many missions you have taken. You'd rather stay at home being finger-fed grapes in a lounging chair then actually _winning_ at anything."

The face he made warmed my heart. A face of disgust, denial, and the hard truth that what I said was no lie.

I turned around and moved past him, stuffing my things into the bag.

"If I tell Father about this, he'll tell you not to go!" White Star snapped, walking over to the door as if going to retrieve him.

White Star was right about that. The Chieftain's word was law. Should he stop me, there was nothing I could do to reject his orders.

But White Star's ego was fragile. I knew the right string of words to keep his mouth shut.

"Oh, so the Great Future Chieftain of the Star backs down to his little, dainty wife, and runs to his dear daddy with his tail between his legs? You are the saddest excuse of a Hier I've ever seen," I sang, hearing his footsteps come to a halt.

There was silence for a few moments.

"... What did you just say to me?"

Got'im.

I sneered, "You heard me. Imagine what the Clan would think if they found out what a pussy their future leader was! That fragile imagine you desperately keep standing upright would crumble into nothing but dust."

I heard White Star turn around, and his footsteps approached me once more. I turned around to see him standing only centimeters away from me.

"Make that threat to me one more time and I'll have your tongue!" He snarled, baring his teeth at me. I could only grin.

"Oh please, you at the state you are right now is all bark and no bite. You can't do anything to me, you know my skill far surpasses your own. Remember when we were younger and I had to save you from that intruder-"

"That was years ago!" He interrupted, straightening out his back to appear larger. I rolled my eyes.

"Even so, your skills are still less than mine. Imagine what would happen if I went into work, and let it slip about how you can't control your own wife, who is supposed to be your _Shadow_ ," I threatened.

I would never do something like, for it might bite me in the ass. But if it could keep this hooligan's mouth shut, then it was a threat I was going to make.

White Star's eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't."

I smiled, " _Try me."_

We both seized up as if waiting for the other throw the first punch. It wouldn't be the first fist fight we'd had after our wedding. I clicked my tongue.

"Tell you what White Star, I'll make you a deal. You let me go on missions whenever I please, and I'll keep these weaknesses of yours to myself. We both get what we want. I get to go on missions, and you get to seem as if you have me wrapped around your nasty finger. How's that sound?"

White Star curled his lip as if trying to find a reason to deny my offer.

But he looked down at the floor and snorted in defeat. His eyes shot back up to mine.

"Fine. But I get to say that _I_ was the one to send you on these missions," he growled, clearly reluctant to accept my offer.

I could give him that, "You got yourself a deal, honey."

This was the best way to sum up the relationship between us. Always threatening to either expose the other of their weaknesses or to enact the highest authority to get the other to listen. There was no such thing as a good moment between us. There never was, and there never will be.

I picked up the bag and slung it over my shoulder, stuffing the piece of paper into my pants pocket. I walked around White Star and out of the room, leaving him to stand there alone.

I avoided the Chieftain by taking the backdoor out, walking past the gazebo and into the bushes.

That gazebo… I felt sick whenever I walked past it. All I think, see, hear, and feel when I did, was that night I spent with White Star the day we got married.

I had never been in so much pain…

I shook my head violently, narrowing my eyes and keeping my gaze set forward. I moved through the bushes and out past the borders of the Clan's village, moving past the hidden guards keeping watch of any intruders.

My next kill was in Melody.

In the name of the Star God Hoshi, I would spill Astoria Eater's blood under the night sky.

* * *

 **I STARTED A NEW JOB AND FORGOT IT WAS THE WEEKEND FUUUUUUUU-**

 **Well it's here!**

 **Yeah, this a shorter chapter than most, but it's meant to be a bit of a filler between two big ones. The next chapter is gonna be preeeety hefty in length and story.**

 **But let's have a chat shall we?**

 **So this chapter gets into the life Velvet has after marrying White Star. She's not happy in the slightest, hates White Star as always, and hasn't gone on a mission in a while. So, out of boredom and curiosity over a mission description she finds, she decides to take one.**

 **Of course White Star isn't happy in the slightest, but she finds a way to cleverly blackmail him. To an Heir, image is the most important thing to him. So when Velvet threatens to expose how little control he has over her, he lets her go. A pretty simple chappy to say the least.**

 **But we're getting to see a familiar face next time! Astoria is coming, and Velvet's life is about to be turned upside down.**

 **Also Marina, Astoria's mummy, is quite the brawler. She used to get into a lot of back-alley fights before she had Astoria, another reason why her family hated her so much.**

 **But anyhoodle, that's it for today.**

 **A BIG ANNOUNCEMENT IN UPDATE TIMES!**

 **Since I have a new job that gives me new hours, I will NOT be able to post in the evenings anymore! It's one of the reasons why I missed this week! So, until further notice, I will be uploading on Saturday's at 9 AM instead! Still Tokyo time (+9)! If there are any changes in the upload time, please check my Twitter for information!**

 **_NEXT TIME:_**

 ** _Sick an tired of lazing around, Velvet travels to Melody on a mission. Her target is a young girl named Astoria Eater, a labeled blood defiler. In the dead of night, when Velvet goes in for the kill, something happens that brings her mission to a screeching halt. What happened, and what does Velvet do?_**

 ** _Find Out Next Time: May 4th!_**

 **~HUGS ALL AROUND~**

 **To find out how to get extra content, check out my Twitter: Tiramina-Fan-Works**


	8. Chapter 7: The Nation of Equity

This was the mission that changed my life. The mission that opened my eyes to the cruelty that my clan had imposed on the world.

That _I_ , had imposed on the world.

When I arrived in Melody, there was nothing different about this mission than any other one I had taken. I couldn't suppress the excitement that overtook me after going on a mission in so long.

Melody was quite a beautiful city. It had such a unique mixture of architecture, influenced by cultures all over the world. The city that lied in the center was bustling and loud. The road zipped with cars, and the people walked on overhangs above. Quite a clever way to ensure road safety.

But thank Hoshi I had no business in the busy part of Melody. My mission lied in the outer parts of Melody. Not completely country mind you, but more rural. Not too quiet, yet not too loud. If I didn't already live in the Star Clan, it would be a wonderful place to call home.

This part of town, where my victim lived, was where most of the fine arts industry lived. From grand libraries to dance studios and music halls. It was a popular tourist attraction, and where most of the people who came to visit Melody stopped by first.

Getting into Melody was easy. Their guard system surrounding the countryside simply asked for your name, date of birth, an ID, and if you were associated with the DWMA or not.

One thing that I didn't read about before I arrived here, was that these people were… sour towards the DWMA. Mostly due to the large witch population that lived here, and how the DWMA seemingly hunted them for sport. You wouldn't find many DWMA people welcomed here.

Which was a stark contrast to the rest of the world.

When I got in, I hopped a bus to my province of choice. The city was broken up into a few dozen different provinces, or really counties. The one in question was called Beginning.

It was cliche but held meaning to Melody's townsfolk. Apparently, in this province was the square where Melody's founder declared his promise to make this place the greatest power in the world. And he held that promise for a while. According to history, Melody was once named Meliodas, a great Empire stretching over most of North and South America.

But I'm getting off track.

When I arrived in Beginning, I was greeted warmly by the people around me. I had to dress down a bit, for my usual dark assassin wear would've made me stick out like a sore thumb. I had settled on a pair of jeans and a white muscle shirt, which made me look like some kind of delinquent.

Not many stared, but I myself couldn't help but watch as people of many different species strode past me. I saw Reapers, Witches, Faes, Wolfmen, Bloodsuckers, I even saw a Centaur walk past, but the people steered clear of her.

Something about that Centaur made the very marrow in my bones freeze. She was almost as pale as freshly fallen snow, and her hair looked like a thick, black curtain hanging heavily over her shoulders and chest. Her long, black tail dragged on behind her, threaded with what appeared to be dead flowers. On her hooves were anklets with the bones of small animals decorating them.

She passed by me when I was headed to one of the many libraries, hoping to find a map of the province. Her coat was black as ebony, and the one eye that peered from behind the curtain of hair shown a brilliant crimson.

No wonder the people avoided her has she sombered on down the sidewalk, she looked like some incarnate of the devil.

I decided not to waver against her, however. I simply moved over a bit so that I wouldn't bump into her, but I didn't jump into the grass to avoid her completely. When we passed each other, I felt a cold chill shoot down my spine. And I'm not sure how, but I heard a chill, crisp voice speak to me, almost as if in my ear.

" _Your new purpose is here."_

When I heard the sentence, I whirled around. I shot my hand down to grip the handle of my knife that I had hidden away, preparing for a fight.

But she merely continued on her slow, graceful walk, parting people like the Red Sea.

What did she mean? Or was that even her who spoke to me? I would assume so, for she was the closest one to me. I decided to let it go. No use spilling unnecessary blood and drawing attention to myself.

I continued my walk down the street, pushing the odd moment to the back of my mind. All I need was a map to find where the house was, then I would be golden.

The library wasn't hard to find. It was a rather large building and it's architecture was similar to something from Greece. When I walked in, the quiet atmosphere greeted me lovingly. It was such a large difference between this place and the Clan. I loved the quiet, which was hard to get living with White Star.

I couldn't help but admire the scenery of the library. It was a multi-storied building that resembled a castle. It had large winding staircases and lopped up to the higher floors, which you could see from the ground. The bookcases have almost a dozen shelves with ladders hooked to them.

The clerk at the counter looked up and smiled at me, nodding her head in greeting.

I nodded back, flashing a fake smile before walking forward to the reference section.

I started browsing the atlases, looking for a local map of Melody. When I found the book containing the map, I pulled it out and walked over to a nearby table, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

I opened up the book and turned a few pages, skimming over a brief history of Melody before getting to the maps. I was a bit impressed at the size of the city, especially since not many people knew it existed.

But no time to admire, it was time to find the location of my victim.

I flipped through the pages until I got to the province of Beginning, looking over it's suburban landscape. Beginning wasn't on the very edge of Melody, but it was close, so most of this place was surrounded by forest. I pulled out the small piece of paper that I scribbled the addresses on. One address was of the ones to receive the lock of my victim's hair, and the other, of the victim herself.

History Road #42

The Eater Manor.

Eater. This was the address of the victim. I could see why the requesters wanted them dead so much. Not only had they betrayed the name, but they were also using it.

Something that blood-defilers do often.

I looked over at my paper and grazed my finger over the page, following the pictures of the roads. When I found History Road, I moved down the long, twisting road. The manor that they lived at was at the very end. No houses nearby, but only a large wall surrounding the large plot of land. The Manor was located towards the front of the walled off land, with a lake sitting behind it and surrounding wood.

Perfect. If I was able to lure my victim out into that wood in their backyard, I could kill her with ease, and without being seen.

I gently closed the book, standing up and moving back to place it back onto its shelf.

I stuffed the paper back into my pocket and made my way to the exit, wanting to get to the house as quickly as possible.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

I stopped to hear a voice call out to me quietly. I turned to see the clerk smiling at me warmly, a curious look on her face.

I smiled back, nodding my head, "Yes. I just wanted to read about this places history briefly."

She nodded her head, looking back down at her computer.

I turned away and walked out of the library, dropping the smile.

I walked down the steps of the building and out into the street once more, stomping away in the direction of the house. I knew where they lived, now it was time to plant myself in the perfect spot to take the kill.

* * *

With the property being has massive as it was, finding a suitable place was no trouble at all. The lake that sat behind the house was in clear view of the windows towards the back, giving me a clear view of everyone inside.

I placed myself a couple of meters into the wood, sitting up in a tree to give me a birds-eye view of the late, the wood, and the house. Then all I had to do was wait.

For a while, I didn't see my target. I had to assume she wasn't in the house at the time and was out and about either frolicking or working. Throughout the day, I saw only two people inside the house.

One was a woman who looked not middle-aged, but not in her early twenties. She had short, fuzzy black hair and bright green eyes with pale skin to match. She often crossed the windows with either a basket of laundry or a book, showing that she was switching between chores and relaxation.

The other person in the house was definitely a Fae. Simply by his sheer height and young face, I could tell he was a child Fae. He stepped outside only once with a watering can, and proceeded to water the flowers alongside the house. He had rich tan skin, wild black hair, and when he turned towards my direction, he had bright sapphire eyes with a pair of thin glasses resting on his nose. His long ears and sharp teeth that shown whenever he smiled at the flowers, further proved his status as a Fae.

However, neither of these people were the one I was after. I was after the one with long, white hair, and crimson eyes to match.

It wasn't until late that evening when the moon was almost at the center sky, did she appear.

The lights in the house had been long turned off, signaling the two within had gone to sleep. It wasn't until near midnight, did the light at the backdoor flicker on, and the door open.

I hardened my stance, watching with hawk eyes as the figure of my victim calmly exited the house and walked toward the wood.

She wore no shoes and was dressed in a loose tank top and sweatpants. Her hair was pulled back in a long braid that swung like a pendulum behind her. She made no noise as she approached the lake, circling it's surface until she reached the back, closest to me.

How perfect.

When I was able to see her clearly, something happened to me that had never occurred before. In all my years of killing silently and skillfully, without a single flaw, I made one, crucial mistake. A mistake, that would alter how this mission ended.

I got distracted.

When I saw her clearly, my tight stance loosened. Her hair was silvery and long, braided neatly behind her back. It hung over her shoulder like a small drape, appeared soft and silky to the touch. Her skin was as white as snow, almost as pale as the centaur that I had seen earlier that day. Her eyes, however, was the thing that caught my attention the most.

Red. Like two shining rubies in a treasure chest, they glistened brightly in the moonlight that reflected off the water, making her look like a tempting siren, awaiting new sailors to draw close.

She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

My jaw loosened and hung slightly, my eyebrows unfurrowing as I stared. She bent down at the lake's side, pulling a small box out of her pocket. She pulled out some small pieces of food, placed them in her palm, and lowered it into the water. From my perch, I saw small koi fish rush to her and begin nibbling on her fingers.

She giggled, covering her mouth with a soft hand. It was like a little bell on a windchime, swaying peacefully in a gentle breeze.

Despite myself, I felt my heart begin to pound against my ribcage, and a rushing heat creeps up my neck and cheeks.

A smile hooked the side of my lip.

 _A beautiful name… for an equally beautiful woman._

That was when my logic rushed back and slammed into me, snapping me from my hypnotic trance.

Had I just lost my concentration on a target I'm meant to kill… because of how she _looks!?_ Like those people who failed their missions for growing attractions to their targets!?

The sheer shock of the moment and feelings made me feel dizzy. I swayed slightly, trying to regain a sense of normalcy. And in my confusion, I moved my foot two inches too much to the right.

And snapped a twig that tumbled to the forest floor below.

The girl's head snapped up, and she whirled around to stare into the depths of the wood. Her brows were furrowing angrily, and her hand had withdrawn itself from the water. I watched as her forearm glowed, rippling with light as it turned from a human arm into a long, red and white blade.

 _She was a demon weapon._

"Hello!? Who's there!?"

I was made.

The shook made me panic. I blindly unsheathed my dagger and leaped from my perch, flying downwards at her with my weapon at the ready.

But my sloppy movements made noise, and I alerted her to my whereabouts. I saw her look up directly at me, eyes wide with shock and fear. Before I could land my blow, she dove out of the way, leaping into the woods and taking off. My blade sunk into the dirt by the lake, scaring away the koi. I screeched angrily, ripping the blade from the dirt and turning towards the sounds of her escape wildly. I tore after her, the anger of my mistake coursing through my veins.

How could I have let myself get so distracted!? I had seen plenty of attractive people in my killing career, but none of them had left in my that much of a trance! So why now!? Had my break from missions caused me to get sloppy?

I looked forward to see her running deeper and deeper into the wood, constantly looking over her shoulder to see where I was.

"Who are you!? What do you want from me!? And why did you attack me!?" She screamed, leaping over a fallen tree and taking a hard right.

I followed suit, ignoring her questions. I was too angry to hear them.

"Why the hell are you chasing me!? Do you want to kill me!?" \

She was rather talkative.

I snarled, putting more power into my legs as I raced forward. I was getting closer and closer to her.

"What did I do wrong!?"

You soiled the name of your family, that's what you did!

I grabbed ahold of a tree and used it to propel myself forward. I successful slammed into her, grabbing her around the waist and tumbling through the forest. She let out a hard oof and began swinging her blade wildly, the sharp metal tearing across my cheek.

I hissed in pain, holding her down when we slowed to stop. She thrashed and screamed and swore as I rolled over to pin her down underneath me. I slammed my hand into her neck, raising my knife above my head.

"Die you name-soiler!" I screamed, watching her pupils blow up. But instead of screaming in terror, in the split second before I would've lowered my blade down into her head, she rose a brow in confusion.

"Name-spoiler? Ack- what the hell is that!?"

…

What?

She didn't know of her sins!?

I stared down at her in disbelief, her hands coming up to grip my wrist. I snarled.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you dishonored your family name with your evil ways! And now you shall pay the price!"

She only looked more confused.

"What? I haven't done anything, nor has my mother! It's my grandparents who did something like that!"

My eyes widened in shock.

That's… that's impossible.

"S-Stop lying! You soiled the Eater name with your sins!" I shot back, trying to reason with her. But she shook her head wildly.

"M-My grandparents disowned my mom because she had me! They wanted her to be a perfect princess, who followed every rule, but she forged her own path! We've been nothing but kind! My mom is actually a policewoman who enforces the law! And I'm a volunteer at the hospital! It was my grandparents who turned the Eater family from goodwills to greedy money makers!"

I saw her face begin to turn blue, her teeth ground together. Before I could say anything more, she asked me a question.

"I-If you really… are go-gonna kill me... at least answer me this. Ack-guh… wh-why do I deserve to die…"

I… I…

I couldn't answer her.

I felt my body begin to shake. My grip on her neck came undone, and she gasped for air. She began to cough horribly, pounded her fist into her chest. I didn't climb off of her though, I could only stare in shock.

"You… you soiled… th-their name. Th-That's why…"

She rose her brow, propping herself onto her elbows.

"No, I didn't. I just told you. Who told you this anyway?"

I dropped my knife, my arms falling limply to my side.

"The… the ones who requested your kill. They said you soiled their name… a-and…"

She pursed her lips.

"And you believed it?"

My eyes widened.

She continued, "What proof did you have? Did they tell you _what_ I did exactly? What god awful thing I did to deserve something so harsh as death? If you don't know, then why did you, accept it or whatever?"

I felt my heart begin to slam against my ribcage.

No.

No.

No no no _no no no no no no_ _ **no no no no no no!**_

This had to be a ruse!

No name goes up on that board if the person behind it doesn't deserve the punishment! It just doesn't work that way!

Doesn't it?

Suddenly, White Star's words echoed through my head.

" _You still believe that? You know as well as I do that we kill for the game!~"_

He was lying… wasn't he?

"Hey, are you okay?"

I looked down at her with disbelief. Instead of fear or anger for attempting her life, she looked up at me with concern and worry.

"You look pale, are you doing alright?"

Why? Why was she concerned about me? I just tried to kill her!? She wasn't… she wasn't…

She wasn't innocent, was she?

I stared down to her chest, feel an aura float off her. I was feeling something float off her, rippling across me.

Her soul, I could feel it.

There wasn't a single, evil, bone… in this girl's body.

My clan lied to me.

I felt my head spin and giant white splotches crept into the corners of my vision.

"Hey! _Hey, are you oka-"_

I blacked out.

* * *

 **Sorry about last week. I was in the final week of my classes so work got tight.**

 **But AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **GUYS! DID YOU SOUL EATER IS GETTING A DELUXE RELEASE IN JULY!**

 _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

 **Okay now we'll talk about the chapter.**

 **Yeah, the event that causes Velvet to rethink her life didn't take long. The only reason she failed is because she got... ahem... distracted.**

 **Yeeaahh, I might be hintin' that Velvet has some good'ole feelios for Astoria.**

 **And her messup got her upset so she couldn't think straight and it gave Astoria enough time to ask her thought-provoking questions. Poor Velvet, gonna be unhappy when she comes to.**

 **But we also saw another familiar face in this chapter. Lily does have a role in this story as she did in _The Dragon Witch_. We won't see her again for a while, but she gives Velvet a quick prediction as she walks by. We also get to see how the people of Melody react to her out and about, which she hardly ever is. Avoid her like the plague...**

 **Anyhoodle, not much else I can say about this chapter! _A Star's Revelation_ is updated every Saturday at EITHER 9 am or 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)! I'm changing it to either time depending on whether or not I'm evening shift or morning shift. **

**_NEXT TIME:_**

 ** _Velvet wakes up in Astoria's home, coddled over by Astoria and her mother. Wary and disoriented, Velvet questions her clan and her past actions as she sees the true personality of Astoria. What will see discover, and has her Clan been truly lying to her?_**

 **Find Out Next Time: May 18th!**

 **~HUGS ALL AROUND~**

 **For extra content and updates, check out my Twitter: Tiramina-Fan-Works**


	9. Chapter 8: First Failure

It was… warm… when I woke up.

It was warm, and soft, and quiet. I could hear birds chirping softly, and a sweet smell of coffee in the air.

The bed I was in was soft and welcoming. I wanted to open my eyes, to see my surroundings, but the warmth of the bed was coaxing me to let sleep take over once more. It was when I heard the sound of liquid being poured into something, that I forcefully opened my eyes, and groggily looked up.

It was her.

She was pouring what appeared to be a cup of brown liquid, which was probably the coffee I was smelling. She placed the pitcher down, added some cream to the cup and blew over it a few times. She sipped it slowly, her eyes closed without a care in the world.

I was the person who tried to kill her, and yet she let her guard down completely by my bedside.

I groaned, my head pounding when I attempted to roll over.

My movement caught her attention, and she looked over at me.

"Oh, you're awake! That's good…"

I weakly propped myself on my elbows, squeezing my eyes shut when the blinding light of the sun poured into my eyes.

When I glanced over, I saw her holding out a cup to me, a soft smile on her face.

"Here, I brought you some water."

When I looked down at the glass, I felt my throat begin to burn. I realized how thirsty I was and quickly took the glass from her. I gulped down the liquid quickly, almost groaning in relief as the water soothed my dry throat.

Once I drank the glass, I let out a cough. I lowered my head and handed the glass back to her.

"Th… Thank you…" I whispered, looking down at the duvet covering my legs. I stared down at my hands, lacing my fingers together.

"No problem. I'm glad you seem to be doing okay. Do you need anything else, like some food or another blanket?"

I shook my head, leaning back against the pillows.

"N-No… I'm okay…"

She nodded, moving the glass off to the side. She placed her hands in her lap and stared at me, her brows furrowed together in worry.

I looked down at my hands, feeling a sense of awkwardness wash over. What was I going to say? The girl I tried to kill was giving me water and a warm bed to sleep in. How does one respond to that?

But before I could try and start a conversation, I heard a knock on the door.

I shot up, the hairs on the back of my neck bristling as the door to the room opened up, and a woman walked in with a plate.

"Ah, our houseguest is awake!"

The woman had long, black hair done up in a bun and stark, olive eyes. She walked over to the girl and placed a kiss on her head.

"Hi, Ma! What did you bring in?" she asked, looking down at the plate.

I looked over myself, seeing a pile of fruits and pastries organized nicely.

"Just some breakfast things in case our guest was hungry. Speaking of our guest, what's your name sweetie?"

Her olive eyes fell onto me, and I felt my body tense. I couldn't tell them my whole name. They might recognize it, and with my weakened state, could easily overpower me. So I decided to go with a more simple name.

"My name is… um… Velvet. My name is Velvet…" I whispered, looking back down at my hands. While my hesitation seemed to make the woman look at me funny, she took my answer and pressed on.

"Well Velvet, my name is Marina. And this is my daughter, Astoria. She ran in last night with you thrown over her back like a sack of potatoes, screaming about how you passed out in the yard. What happened to you?" She asked, her eyes furrowing.

The girl, Astoria, had told me that her mother was a policeman. I was starting to see the interrogation in her eyes. She wanted answers as to why I was in her yard, but I couldn't tell her I came to kill her daughter. For the first time, I was at a loss as to what to say.

"She was lost."

My eyes widened when Astoria spoke up, looking over at her mother.

"She climbed over the wall and kept asking if this was her home. She looked really scared too. I tried to calm her down, but when I told her this wasn't her home, she fainted."

I gazed at Astoria gratefully, seeing her mother nod in understanding.

"I see, poor thing. Well, I hope you know your safe here," she cooed, reaching up to caress my cheek.

Before she could touch me, however, I threw my arm up and slapped her hand away.

"...Don't touch me…"

They both looked at me with wide eyes, shocked at my sudden outburst. Astoria furrowed her brows in anger, glaring at me harshly.

"What the heck!? Why did you slap her!? She was just trying to-"

"Astoria. It's okay." Marina held her hand out in front of Astoria, a soft expression in her eyes.

"But Ma-"

"No butts, missy. I'm a stranger to her. She's scared and confused, and I shouldn't've overstepped my boundaries." She looked down at me.

"However. Miss Velvet."

I looked up.

"While I will apologize for my forwardness, I will ask you to refrain from physically striking me. If I, or anyone else, does something that makes you feel uncomfortable, please try using your words _first_. That's rule number one in my house, clear?"

For some reason, the authority that radiated off of her compelled me to nod.

"Yes… ma'am. Thank you for understanding, and I'm sorry for slapping you…"

Was this what I real mother was like? Calm? Loving? Understanding?

…Yet terrifying?

"Thank you. Now, I'm off to work. I just wanted to check in. Be good you two, and don't burn the house down. I'm going to report your arrival and we'll see if we can find your home."

With that, Marina stood up and walked out, closing the door to the room behind her.

I looked over at Astoria, who's harsh gaze had disappeared and been replaced with a soft smile. I felt my cheeks get hot, and I looked down at the blanket over my legs.

"...Why?"

I saw her raise a questioning brow, "Why… what?"

"Why did you lie to your mom?" I asked, feeling a sense of desperation wash over me, "Why did you lie and tell her I just stumbled in confused. I tried to kill you! What goal or… or reason do you have to protect me?! One word about what _really_ happened, and she would've dragged me off, and you'd be safe! How do you know I won't try again-"

"Hey, _hey_. Calm down." She reached out and took my hand, rubbing it gently. My breathing became erratic as I tried to piece what the hell was happening together in my head.

"Why. _Why_ are you helping me!?" I cried, feeling my eyes burn. Was I.. about to cry?

But instead of snapping or taking my statements as a warning, she only softened her smile.

"Because you need it."

I furrowed my brows, staring at her with confusion. But before I could ask what she meant, she answered.

"Look, I don't know where you came from. I don't know why you tried to hurt me, or if you even wanted to. But last night, when I asked you why you were trying to kill me, and you couldn't give me an honest divine answer, you _crumbled_. As if you suddenly realized that… everything you were doing, to me and to maybe some others in the past, was a _lie_. And you just passed out. You need help. Whether it's to get back up on your feet and go home or to think about whatever you were trying to do, you need help. Your aura radiated with genuine confusion and fear. I know you won't hurt me again. You have no reason to. No _proof_ that I deserve it. It's okay, you're safe here."

I felt my heart beat against my ribcage like a drum. My face got hot, and I felt myself get lightheaded. She didn't even know me. She didn't know of the pain I had caused to the people around me, and the innocents that had stained my blade red.

And yet…

I killed off so many people… so many… _innocent_ people! They all had their lives cut short! Because of me!

I felt tears well up in my eyes. I looked up at her with desperation. No. NO! Please tell me I hadn't been a monster! A heartless killer!

But without a word, she opened her arms up, smiling at me warmly.

I bit my lip, the tears dribbling over my eyes and down my cheeks.

And I broke.

As if a dam of emotions that I had kept bottled down suddenly burst, I let out a wail of sorrow, and collapsed into her arms.

This girl. This _angel!_ She was here to save me, and here to protect me. Even if I had my blade to her neck, she wanted to help me.

No one in my clan loved me that much…

I sobbed uncontrollably, digging my fingers into her back as I clung to her. She felt so safe, so warm…

I had never felt so vunerable, and yet so protected.

She rubbed my back and began to rock herself back and forth, letting me dampen her shirt with my tears.

"You'll be okay. I promise you that. You'll get through it…"

She whispered to me softly, reassuring me that everything would be okay.

But it wouldn't. Nothing would be okay.

What was I going to do? If my clan has lied to me, and we were killing innocent people, what would I do when I return? Stop taking missions and let the people of my clan continue on? Should I try to take them down? What was I supposed to do…

I continued to cry on, my brain spiraling like a whirlwind with questions.

The last thing I remembered before the crying drifted me off to sleep, Astoria had moved my head down to her lap and she was running her fingers through my hair.

This goddess had freed me from the shackles I didn't even know I had. But now, I didn't know what to do about my clan.

I knew the truth. I knew of our sick, twisted ways. I knew how we lived in prosperity. Money. Money and glory of the blood were drenched ourselves in.

The big question?

What now?

* * *

 **SUUUUUUUUUUUUPER SHORRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTT**

 **But sweet-ish**

 **Sorry about the long absence. College is a bitch... But I have a new schedule so hopefully, HOPEFULLY, I'll be better at updating! Anyhoodle, let's have our discussion!**

 **The chapter was on the short side because the meaty side of Velvet's questioning comes later, or next time really. We had her freak out last time, but this is her initial reaction to the whole 'my clan lied wow okay then'.**

 **So now, poor Velvet is gonna be trapped in her own head debating on what the hell she's gonna do.**

 **Also also, Velvet does see Astoria in a very, _very_ special way. Not only as a savior, but maybe even more than that. That's gonna be a whole kerfuffle later :P**

 **But, that's it for this week! _A Star's Revelation_ is updated every Saturday at 9 am OR 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!**

 _ **NEXT TIME:**_

 _ **After the shock and realization that her clan has fed her nothing but lies her whole life, Velvet ends up sick with a fever. Left to do nothing but question herself and what she's done, she and Astoria have serious discussions on how they see the world. What do they talk about, and what does Velvet do with the information?**_

 _ **Find Out Next Time: June 8th!**_

 **~HUGS ALL AROUND~**


	10. Chapter 9: Shall We?

When I came to, it was so hot. I felt like I was drenched in sweat, and whenever I opened my eyes, or at least tried to, I felt dizzy.

There was something cool on my head and on the back of my neck.

"Stay down. You have a fever."

I heard Astoria's voice speak to me softly, coaxing me to stay in the bed. At first, I didn't want to listen. I wanted to sit up and show that I was okay, but when a wave of heat pulsed over me, I collapsed back against the pillows. What the hell was wrong with me!? What did she say about me?

"I… wha…?" I tried to speak, but I couldn't find the strength to do so. Astoria reached over and removed the rag from my head, dipping it into a bucket, ringing it out, then placing it back over my head.

"You're sick. You have a fever. You fell back asleep yesterday and were up and down throughout the whole day. Last night you were writhing around in your sleep, crying and whimpering. Then when I came in to check on you this morning, you had a fever. Stay under the blanket, you need to sweat this out," she explained, pulling the blanket up to my chin to emphasis her point.

I groaned in pain, hating this immense heat. Why did I get sick? I had never been sick before! Why now!?

"That… that makes no sense… I… how did I get sick?" I asked, turning to face her.

She looked up with thought, pursing her lips quizzingly.

"I think… it's cause you're going through a… meta… meto… series of events that turns a caterpillar into a butterfly!"

...What?

"Meta-something that turns a caterpillar…? OH! Metamorphosis?" I asked, raising a brow.

She snapped her fingers, smiling brightly at me, "YES! A metamorphosis!"

I stared at her blankly.

"So… I got a fever because I'm… turning into a butterfly?" I asked, my head doing a series of spins.

She let out a chuckle of amusement, shaking her head.

"No, no! What it means is that you're going through a drastic change within, or outside yourself. You're sudden realization means your actions of the past contradict the feelings in your heart. It's such a huge change that your mind and body don't know how to react to it. I learned it through my volunteer work at the hospital!"

I turned my head back to face the ceiling, understanding her explanation. But it still bugged me… I had never been sick. This is what that was like? It fucking sucks…

"I'm going to go get some food. Anything in particular tickling your fantasies right now?" She asked suddenly, standing up and dusting off her pants. I shook my head, not feeling too hungry at the moment.

She nodded and walked out, closing the door behind her.

I took the moment of silence to observe my surroundings for the first time. I had to guess I was in her room. The bed was tucked into the corner closest to a giant window, allowing me to view the whole room.

It was as big as my house, at least I was pretty confident that it was. A desk was pressed to the other side of the wall, a desktop sitting on its surface with what I thought was both school work and videos. A couch was placed towards the center of the room with a TV across from it and a coffee table covered in junk. There were dirty clothes scattered everywhere, hanging off of furniture and on the floor. It made the inner neat freak in me twitch in anger.

Her room was very… cheery, to put it simply. It had a bunch of girly posters hung on the wall, plushies placed everywhere, and a very summery color scheme.

I sighed, turning my head to look out the window. The sun was coming over the window, letting me know that it was still early morning. I could see the tops of some trees at the bottom of the window, swaying gently in the breeze.

A metamorphosis…

It got me thinking about what I was going to do. I had now been on this mission for two days, three if you counted the day I got here, too long. They were going to notice my prolonged absence, and with my status in the clan and duty to produce the next heir, they weren't going to give up on me so easily. If I was here for any more days, maybe a week, they'd send a huge group of Stars to kill everyone around me and bring me home.

That thought made me sick to my stomach. And not because I would be dragged back to a place full of lying, disgusting people, but of the gruesome image of Astoria lying dead on the ground.

What she would've looked like if I had gone through with my mission.

That sweet, caring, loving, white angel who caressed me, held me, let me cry into her shoulder and dirty her bed with my sickness.

That angel, lying with her gut ripped out, intestines trailing and blood seeping her clothes and the carpet.

I felt my throat burn and sting, and my stomach churn. I suddenly felt my body shake violently and my throat tighten as I began to heave.

I turned over on my side, and to my immense relief, there was a trash can sitting right there.

I emptied out what little I had in my stomach into the can, my throat burning. The smell was foul and made my nose burn, tears springing in the corners of my eyes.

There was nothing but bile, but the image kept coming back, and it only prompted me to spill more.

I heard the door swing open and hit the wall, probably Astoria or Marina flying in.

"MA! VELVET'S GETTING SICK!"

It was Astoria. I heard her tiny footsteps rush over, and suddenly her hands had threaded through my hair to hold it back.

With one hand in my hair, and the other rubbing my back, she let out words of comfort in what I could guess was to help me feel better.

"It's alright, better out than in."

Her soft voice began to turn that horrid image into nothing but static. Instead, her pale, beautiful face was smiling down at me, saying my name softly, and with love.

It made me cease my vomiting, but I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks in embarrassment.

I heard another set of footsteps come close, and a wet rag entered my vision.

"Wipe her mouth off with this."

I watched Astoria take the rag and bring it to my face, wiping the excess vomit from my chin. I heaved up a few times, nothing coming up anymore. After it was clear my stomach was empty, Astoria leaned me back against the pillows.

"Are you okay Velvet?" She asked, wiping off the blanket and sitting down on the bedside.

I coughed a few times, pounding on my chest to try and clear out my throat. I nodded slowly, sighing heavily when I felt like I could breathe again. I saw Astoria hold out a glass of water to me, and I took it gratefully.

Marina was behind her fishing around through what appeared to be a small bag, pulling out a small thermometer. She walked over and sat down near Astoria, leaning on one of her hands.

"Do you mind if I take your temperature?" She asked, holding up the thermometer.

I shook my head, allowing her to place the tool under my tongue. After a few moments, she took it away when it beeped and let out a whistle.

"39 degrees! Goodness, you're burned up. No wonder you got sick. Here, I'm going to go get you some bread and crackers and… just bring the whole pitcher up cause you're going to need it."

Astoria chuckled at her mother's semi joke as she stood and walked out, leaving me alone with her daughter.

Astoria looked down at me after she quit laughing, her brows furrowing in concern.

"Hey, other than… the fever and vomit, are you okay?" She asked, moving off the bed to sit down in her chair.

I sighed, looking up towards the ceiling. I began to contemplate on whether or not I should be honest with her. On one hand, I could keep my mouth shut, they'd nurse me to health and I could just bail.

Or… I could spill the brand new emotional baggage I just developed.

"...No. No, I'm not."

Well my brain stopped working, because without skipping a beat, I began to vent.

"What the hell am I going to do? My clan, the people who raised me, they all lied to me! I've been… I've been killing innocent people my entire life. Men, women, children. No one was safe from my blade! Not even you! Only because I fucked up for the first time in my life, you're still alive. You brought me to realize what I was doing, but now what? I can't run from my clan, they'd come to kill me, and you! But if I go back, I'll be forced to continue my killing spree. I just… I'm lost…"

I sunk into the pillows, feeling the sweat dribbling more as I got more and more frustrated with myself.

Astoria stared at me silently, her eyebrows furrowed with thought.

"Hmm… I don't know. Let's… let's talk about some situations and see how you react," she suggested, propping her elbows onto the bed. I raised a brow in confusion, turning to glance at her.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Maybe if you and I compare situations and see how we both react, we can then determine the right thing for you to do. Whether it's just going back to being your old self or starting anew!" She clapped her hands together excitedly, flashing her pearly white teeth in a smile.

I sat there silently, wondering on whether or not I should go with it. But when I saw her smiling brightly at me, my heart sped up, and I gave in.

"Okay… let's, do that."

She smiled even more and sat up, clapping her hands onto her cheeks.

"Okay first scenario! Someone walking by who isn't looking where they're going and bumps into you. They then snap at you for hitting them. What do you do?"

I stared at her silently.

"...Really?"

Astoria laughed, grabbing my hand and shaking it a bit.

"Come on Velvet just answer! I know it sounds stupid but just go with it!" She pleaded, puffing her bottom lip out at me.

I sighed heavily, shaking my head a bit before deciding to answer.

"If someone does that to me I usually just break their legs. If they ran into me they better not yell at me," I answered, thinking about a situation similar to that in my village. It was why IvoryStar became known for her permanent limp.

Astoria stared at me silently, pondering over my answer.

"Are… are you being serious?" She asked, staring nervously. I nodded, confused at her cautious stare.

"Yes? What would you do if someone snapped at you for something that wasn't your fault and walked off?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Astoria rose a brow, looking around a bit before pursing her lips.

"You… You just… leave. There's no need to engage them, or anything. Don't give them the satisfaction to know they pissed you off… just… walk away. If they do it again, tell them off, but don't… break… their… legs…" She explained her answer slowly, nervous about how our answers differed.

I stared at her silently, my brows knitting in confusion.

"That seems useless. If you just walk off they'll do it again," I said, scoffing at the useless tatic.

Astoria pursed her lips at me, looking down at her lap silently. We sat like that for a few moments before she rose her head again.

"Think about it like this Velvet. What's the point?" She asked, leaning her elbows on the side of the bed.

I looked up at her with confusion, "The point? What do you mean by that?"

She hummed, folding her fingers together, "What's the point in starting a fight about something like being bumped into?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but nothing came out.

"Okay, so someone bumps into and snaps at you. Is it annoying? Yes. Aggravating? Probably? But the thing is, is it worth starting a fight over it? Will you, or will the offender, get anything out of beating the hell out of each other?" She asked.

I sat there silently, pondering over her question. Would either of us gain anything?

Ivory gained a limp, and I gained another victim. I opened my mouth to answer.

"Nothing."

Astoria interrupted me once again, making me snap my jaw shut.

"You will gain nothing. You may feel proud for standing up for yourself, and your offender may have gained a black eye, but the event that occurred will never change. And who's to say it will change the future. Your offender may have wanted you to lash out. They wanted to see you mad. If you lash out, you're giving them what they want. They want to be on top of the world, but when you ignore their screams, you are denying them that satisfaction. Walk away, and if they pursue you, tell them off. Or my favorite tactic, pretend like you didn't even notice what happened, that really pisses them off. If they lash out physically, defend yourself. But if it's something trivial like being bumped into or someone calling you a name, let it go. They're not even worth your time."

I stared at her silently, seeing her smile at me brightly.

There was nothing for me to say back. There was nothing I could say to counter the argument with one of my own. And to put the cherry on top of the explanation, she added one last sentence.

"As my mom says, violence isn't always the answer. It may be the answer, ummm, two times outta ten, but not all the time!"

I silently contemplated what she said, thinking about the accuracy of her philosophy. Violence isn't always the answer. And letting your enemies see that they've hurt you, is what they want. Don't give them that satisfaction.

Has that been what I've been doing? Anyone who has actively seeked me out to hurt me, been satisfied with seeing me angry?

"Also-"

I looked when when she resumed talking.

"Check your resources. Just because someone may seem like a jerk, doesn't mean they are truly evil. Sure they may be a punk, but they don't deserve death."

Astoria stared at me silently, watching me as I looked down at my hand.

I leaned back against the pillows, staring up at the ceiling with thought.

"How… how do I know then?" I asked, feeling defeated.

"Know what?" I heard her ask. I closed my eyes, sighing heavily.

"How do I know when to strike? How do I know when to fight back? Do just let people walk all over me?" I asked, turning my head to look at her.

Astoria let out a hearty laugh, shaking her head.

"No, no. Just because it's better to be nice to people, doesn't mean you have to take their bad behavior. Sure, when they bump into you and they yell at you, it's better to leave it alone. But if they actively seek you out, defend yourself. Don't let them see that they've gotten to you, but do what you must to get them to back off. As my mother also says, 'Do no harm, but take no shit'!" She answered, crossing her arms proudly.

Do no harm. But take no shit.

A philosophy I would later on live by.

But at the current moment, I was still stumped. The fever was making it hard to think, and I didn't know what I was going to do.

"How though? How will I know!?" I cried, running a hand through my hair in exasperation.

Astoria looked down, humming to herself for a minute or two in thought. Then she let out a small gasp.

"I can just show you!"

I rose a brow, "Show me?"

She nodded vigorously, "Yes! I can show you! When you're fever's gone down, I can take you out and about around Melody! You can meet all my friends, we can go shopping, you can see up close and personally, how the world goes about its day. MElody is one, if not THE safest, and most welcoming place in the world. How the people act here, is how most other places strive to be. By walking around the town, you can see and learn how the world really works. And then, when and if you return, you'll know when to strike. And even if the person really deserves it!" She clapped her hands together in success, suddenly leaping from her stool and racing across the room.

"MA! CAN WE GO TO THE SHOPPING DISTRICT TOMORROW!? OR WHEN VELVET GETS BETTER!?" She shouted to her mother as she dashed out of the room.

As she took off down the hallway, I was left to ponder over my thoughts once again. Do no harm, but take no harm from anyone else.

How does the world run? What do these people, whom I have so unrighteously killed, live in this world? Was my way living, not the norm?

I set my gaze out the window once more, the wheels in my head spinning. Would I stick out against these people? When I needed to, I could blend in. I got through the whole the city to get to this house, in order to carry my kill. But, if I wasn't trying to actively blend, would people… see me?

I closed my eyes, sighing heavily as if trying to relieve a pressure on my chest. If my clan way of life, was seen as the evil, then what kind of world, have I been unknowingly trying to destroy?

Hopefully, Marina would let me out and about.

And I could truly see this world, for the first time.

———————————————————————

 **Okay so there's no actual separating line but I'm in mobile at work so bear with me XD**

 **Okiedokie, let's talk shall we?**

 **Poor Velvet is doing a Zuko, but as well done cause I'm no super writer... but she's going to have a few rough days.**

 **But luckily, Astoria thinks she can help, and promises to show Velvet how the world works. Unfortunately she's being shown the nicest place in the world, so everywhere else might be a tad more upsetting. But hopefully she'll be nice about it.**

 **But as we know how she meets Elphie...**

 **Yeah...**

 **ANYWAY! That's all for now! _A Star's Revelation_ is updated every Saturday at 9 am or 5 pm Tokyo time (9)! **

**_NEXT TIME:_**

 ** _Astoria decides that the best way for Velvet to learn how the world is run is to show her. When her fever goes down, Velvet is introduced to a real, functioning society. How will she react, and will this solidify a new world view?_**

 ** _Find Out Next Time: June 15th!_**

 **~HUGS ALL AROUND~**


	11. Chapter 10: Learn to Love

Another day passed by. I wasn't aloud to leave the house until my fever had gone down enough. Marina would check on me every hour or so, keeping my temperature on tabs. She would also come in to talk to me about her progress with attempting to find my "family".

I wasn't sure how I could lie my way out of this. I had decided to tell her that my memory was foggy.

But that prompted her to take me to the hospital. They did a bunch of tests on me to see if I had any brain injuries, but they found nothing.

The people at Marina's work told her to keep me with them until more had been found or my family came looking for me. I had lucked out to say the least.

But when my fever had finally gone down a considerable amount, Astoria was practically bouncing off the walls.

She was serious about taking me out to see the city.

The morning of the fourth day, Marina came back into the room to wake me up and give me some breakfast. After waiting for about thirty minutes, she had the thermometer under my tongue. Astoria was hopping behind her, biting her lip to contain her excitement.

When the thermometer beeped, Marina took the tool back and looked down at the results. She smiled.

"Good news. You still a _wee_ bit of a temp, but it's not as bad. I think it's okay for you to be out and about now, as long as you take it easy," she smiled, placing the thermometer in her bag.

Astoria let out a whoop of victory, jumping around her room happily until she crashed into her mother's side.

"Ma! Can I take Velvet out to go see the city! Please, please, please, pleeeeeease!?" She begged, shaking Marina's arm. I raised a brow at the child-like behavior, but Marina only laughed.

"I don't see a problem, but just make sure you two don't go overboard with anything. Velvet still has a little fever, and we don't want it coming back," she explained, looking over to me.

"Are you okay with going out today, or do you want to stay in bed today?" Marina asked, leaning on the bed.

I glanced over at Astoria who was hopping in place, looking like she was borderline going to explode.

I sighed, not wanting to kill that happy smile. I nodded.

"Yeah… sure. I've been getting, bored anyway…"

Astoria squealed happily, letting go of her mother's arm. Before I could react, she dove herself down and trapped me in a bone crushing hug.

"AHH! This is gonna be so fun!" She squealed, shaking me a bit. I didn't know how to react to the sudden, and rather aggressive show of affection. I ended up just awkwardly patting her shoulder, unsure of where to put my hands.

She held onto me for a few moments before releasing me from her death grip and bounced off, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"I'm gonna call Sound! I'll be right back!"

Sound? Who was that?

Marina shook her head, turning back to me once Astoria had left the room.

"Sorry if she's overwhelming you, she's always been an excitable girl," she smiled, raising a brow. I shook my head, looking off at the doorway.

"Don't apologize. I don't mind much. It's a… good change for me…"

Marina nodded, standing up slowly.

"Well, take it easy today okay? And stay with Astoria. I don't want you getting lost."

I frowned, the hairs on the back of my neck bristling, "I can take care of myself you know. I don't need a babysitter."

Marina looked down at me sternly, her brows furrowing, "Says the girl who stumbled into our yard lost and confused. I don't know where you came from or what you can do. So please, stay with Astoria."

I wanted to argue further, but when Marina's eyes narrowed, I kept my mouth shut. It wasn't smart to anger the women who was graciously letting me live here. I nodded.

"Fine…"

Her brows relaxed and she smiled, nodding her head.

"Good! Now, I'll be in the office doing some paperwork. If you need me before you two skedaddle, just come and get me. If nothing, then I'll see you when you get home."

And with that, she walked out.

Home…

She called this place my home. Even if I had only been here for four days…

It made me think about the Star Clan.

But I didn't think about it for too long. Astoria barged back in, waving her phone around.

"Come on Velvet! Sound said he'll meet us at the cafe! Let's go!"

And with that, she took off again.

I smiled, removing the blanket from my legs and stepping onto the ground. When I stood up, my legs shook a bit. I hadn't done much in the way of moving around, so I was a bit off my game.

I walked out of the room and down the hall, going to meet Astoria by the door.

My first peek into the real world...

* * *

The real world was _noisy_. Even in the quiet city of Beginning was noisy in it's own way.

I only had enough time to put my shoes on before Astoria dragged me out of the house and off the property. She talked and talked and talked as we skipped down the street, explaining everything we would be doing today.

"First we'll meet Sound at the cafe, he's really nice you'll like him! Then we'll be going to the shopping district, we'll take the train there! I'll show you my favorite mall, my favorite restaurant, then we'll come back to Beginning and we'll go to the library and I'll show you my school and where I work-"

"Um… Astoria-?"

"And maybe we can hit up the art museum, or maybe the park!"

"Astoria."

"And then we can go out for dinner to my favorite steak house-"

"Astoria!"

"OH! Yes Velvet?"

I sighed, finally getting her attention.

"Can we… take it slow today? I'd love to see everything, but I still feel a bit under the weather," I asked, thankful when she bobbed her head up and down.

"Of course, of course! Sorry if I overwhelmed you at all," she replied, her gaze falling a bit sadly. I shook my head, waving my hands in understanding.

"It's okay. So… who's Sound if you don't mind me asking?" I decided to change the subject, not wanting her to feel down for too long. I don't know what it was about her that made me so hellbent on keeping that beautiful smile on her face.

"Oh, Sound? He's my boyfriend!"

…

Oh…

She was in a… relationship.

I don't know why, but that thought made something burn in my chest. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck bristle in agitation. What the hell is wrong with me? I wasn't angry, I was… something else.

"Your… boyfriend?" I asked, trying not to hiss. She nodded.

"Yep! He's a Water Fae! He's smart, and kind, and a really big dork! He wants to be an elementary school teacher when he grows up, which I think is the sweetest thing! I think you'll love him, he's wonderful."

A dreamy smile fell on her lips as she stared up wistfully, a blush dusting her cheeks.

I pursed my lips, forcing myself to nod. Why was this ticking me off so much!?

We walked in silence for the rest of the way. When we reached the cafe, I kept my eyes peeled for this boyfriend of hers.

"Sound!"

I looked at Astoria when she called out his name, waving her arms in the air. I looked at where she was looking, trying to find him.

A Water Fae.

He stuck out like a sore thumb.

Fae's are known for their ridiculous height, that I knew. So when I saw the only super tall person there, I knew it was him.

He was that Fae I saw in the house when I first arrived here. Tall with tanned skin, pointy ears, and sharp teeth. His hair was stark black and he had bright, blue eyes covered by a pair of glasses. When he heard his name, he looked up from the book he was reading. I saw a blush run over his nose and cheeks as Astoria rushed over to him, arms outstretched.

He closed his book and bent down, allowing her to leap into his arms. The two shared a few nose rubs and cheek kisses, blushes on full power.

"Good morning honey! How's your day been so far?" Astoria cooed, kissing his cheek.

Sound blushed back, smiling weakly, "F-Fine. You?"

He was the shy type? For such a large boy, I was sure he'd be… tougher? But I guess that was stereotypical for me to assume. The two shared more sickeningly sweet words and nuzzles before Astoria turned to me.

"This is Velvet! The girl I told you about?" She bounded over to me, grabbing my wrist and dragging me forward.

For a reason I couldn't explain, I was _not_ eager to meet this boy, but I kept my smile on for her sake.

Sound bowed his head, smiling gently at me.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Sound Ni-Murphy! Sound Murphy. It's wonderful to meet you Miss Velvet!"

Weird. He corrected himself when he said his last name. He momentarily looked nervous when he made the correction, but stuck out his hand for me to take. I narrowed my eyes, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Velvet. Pleasure." I replied, squeezing his hand firmly. Maybe a bit too firmly, for he winced at my grip.

"Woah! Man, she's strong!" He exclaimed when we released our grips, shaking his hand a bit. Astoria giggled, linking arms with him before turning to me.

"Welp! Now that we all know each other, let's go get some breakfast! I'm starving!" She chirped, bouncing up and down. The couple turned away and walked into the cafe, holding the door open for me to follow.

I kept my gaze to the floor as we walked in, biting my lip.

Why did feel such… dislike for this guy? He'd done nothing to me. Well, his name slip was suspicious, but that was the only thing that set me off.

Whenever he and Astoria looked at each other and blushed, this feeling throbbed inside of me. Was this… it couldn't be…

Jealousy?

* * *

"So! There I was on the other side of counter, trying to tell this stupid customer that I couldn't keep the ice on the bottom of her drink, because you know, physics!"

The waitress brought us our food as Astoria waved her arms around, telling us about how she discovered she was weapon. I took my plate of eggs and bacon, not tearing my eyes off of her as she went on.

"But she kept _insisting_ I keep the ice at the bottom. 'No it won't float up you're just making excuses!' I was so mad, it was ridiculous. Even my manager was ticked off! We tried to tell this lady she needed to leave, but she REFUSED! Then, you won't believe, but she tried to punch me from across the counter!"

My brows shot up, "I thought everyone here was… nice?"

Astoria shrugged, making a face, "Eh, nine times outta ten. No place is free from the occasional asshole. But anyway, so she tried to hit me! Before my boss could stop her, or before anyone else could intervene, I threw my arms up to cover my face. The next thing I heard was a scream and a series of gasps. When I opened my eyes, the lady was throwing her arm around in pain, and I had a blade in place of my own arm!"

I smiled, taking a sip of my drink.

"So you attacked her?" I asked, raising a brow when her expression turned panic.

"N-Not intentionally! She just scared me! She had this big gash on her arm from where I sliced her, it was real scary looking! My boss then got scared and tried to pull me away from the counter, which since I was on a fear high, caused _another_ blade to pop out of me, this time from my back. It got my boss in the shoulder, and I got fired for reckless endangerment. My mom tried to fight for me, but honestly, I don't care to much. I got a new job soon after!" She explained, mixing her drink with it's straw.

I furrowed my brows, eating some of the food I had, "That sounds outrageous. You got scared and it caused a reaction from a power you didn't even know you had. It's not like you _tried_ to hurt them."

Astoria nodded, leaning on her arms, "Yeah, yeah, I know. But I can't change the past, no matter how much it bugs me. But soon I'll be going to get this whole weapon thing fixed!"

I raised a brow, "Fixed? What do you mean by that?"

"I don't have good control over my powers. My mother isn't a weapon, my grandparents aren't but I don't care about them. My great-grandparents were apparently famous weapons who once worked for the DWMA. So, in order to gain better control of my abilities, I'll going to the DWMA soon! Next year actually!" She explained, clapping her hands together.

I hummed in understanding.

"DWMA, huh? I've heard… interesting things about them," I mumbled, frowning while staring down at my drink.

The DWMA was a rather, interesting topic at the Star Clan. I had often wondered why our organizations weren't paired, since I had thought we did the same thing. Hunted the evil to protect the world. However, the DWMA was hellbent on killing any Star Clan member they found, which confused beyond all measure.

Now I guess I understand why…

 _We_ were the villians…

"What kind of interesting things?"

I looked up to hear Sound asking me a question, his head tilted quizzingly. I pursed my lips, looking back down at my plate.

"Just that… they're pretty passionate about what they do…" I lied, biting my lip.

Sound looked like he was going to press on, but I saw Astoria reach over and place a hand on his arm, a gentle look on her face. I looked up at her gratefully, nodding my head.

Sound looked over at me, threading his hands together.

"So, Miss Velvet… what are your hobbies?" He asked, clearly trying to change the subject knowing he asked a hard question for me.

I rose a brow, looking up at him quizzingly.

"Hobbies?" I asked, confused at the odd inquiry. Sound nodded, smiling brightly at me.

"Yeah! H-Hobbies! Like, I like embroidery! Cross stitching, knitting, sewing, crocheting, that kind of stuff. I love making stuffed animals for the younger kids in my room," he smiled, reaching down to his feet. He pulled up a bag and pulled out a small doll. It looked like a small green frog with a huge bulb on its back.

"What is that?" I asked, watching as he placed it on the table.

"It's a Bulbasaur doll. The kids in my room love all things Pokemon, so I make them Pokemon dolls when I get my allowance," he explained. I still didn't understand what it was, but the usage of the words 'my room' got me thinking.

"Sound, if you don't mind me asking, you keep saying your 'room'. Do you mean your house?" I asked, folding my arms.

Sound's face suddenly fell, his big blue eyes wandering down to the table. He bit his lip, rubbing his arm nervously at my question. I felt a rush of panic, wondering if what I asked wasn't okay. Why did he suddenly look so upset?

I saw Astoria reach over and grab his hand, rubbing it gently as Sound heaved a sigh, and shook his head.

"No, I don't mean house. I mean room. I… I live in the… the…" He tensed up.

I waited in anticipation.

"I live in the city orphanage…"

I felt a wave of sadness and guilt wash over my body, staring at him sadly when he admitted his situation. The orphanage? Like, the place where parentless children live?

"The orphanage? Isn't that where…" I began.

Sound nodded, "Where kids with no families live? Yes. My parents were killed when I was three… by… well…" His gaze lowered.

I shook my head, not wanting him to continue.

"Please, it's okay. I can tell it pains you to recall it. It's none of my business to hear of your travesties. If you don't wish for me to know, then that's alright. Do not dig up painful memories for someone you barely know," I interrupted him, placing my hand over his.

I don't know why I felt these dumb feelings of what I think was jealousy for him, but I didn't want him to hurt because of me.

Astoria smiled, leaning into his arm lovingly.

"Sound is such a sweet guy, making dolls for the kids he lives with! And Velvet, thank you for understanding," she said, smiling brightly at me.

I felt my cheeks get warm, and I nodded.

"It's no problem, I don't wish to impose on your personal life."

We talked about other topics as we ate breakfast, enjoying the morning before we left the cafe to explore the city.

Astoria drug me to her favorite mall the second we left the cafe, skipping down the street as we went.

"This mall has _everything_! Clothes, electronics, makeup, jewelry, stationary, so much stuff! I think you're gonna love it!" She cheered, swinging my arm around happily. She pointed in a bunch of different directions, showing me store after store.

I wasn't too interested in any of these things, but I allowed her to drag me around anyway. Sound followed us quietly, staring at Astoria lovingly as she expressed her excitement. As I tried to take in everything she was saying, she jumped and pointed at another store.

"OH! That one's my favorite! Let me show you why!"

Suddenly, she yanked me forward, making me grunt in pain. She pulled me into the store she was talking about, and the smell of coffee filled my nose. When I was able to take in my surroundings, I saw that we were in a rustic looking shop with wooden shelves lined with coffee packs.

When I looked up, I read the name of the shop.

 _The World's Bean_

…

Well then…

"This is my FAVORITE store here! Bean here imports coffee beans from all over the world! As a coffee connoisseur, I love coming here to buy my weeks worth of coffee. The owner is also super duper nice, here lemme introduce you!" She explained, pulling me through the store and to the checkout counter. A long bar was connected to it with stools and a coffee machine behind it, a few people sitting down with coffee mugs.

"ROSITA!"

I winced at Astoria's shout, which made other people in the store jump and glare in her direction. Sound stepped up and grabbed her other hand, patting it gently.

"Astoria, hun, please don't shout. People don't appreciate that…" He whispered, bowing gently to the people around us in apology.

I chuckled as Astoria rolled her eyes, pursing her lips with annoyance.

"I'm just expressing myself, is that not okay?"

I looked down at the floor, then back at her, "Expressing yourself is… okay. But, don't do it so… loudly."

Astoria's head whirled around to face me, shock written all over her face.

"...W-Wow! That completely contradicts the answers you gave me earlier!" She cheered, letting Sound and I's hands go and clapping them excitedly.

Before I could reply to her, another person entered my vision.

"Did I hear an Astoria calling?"

I turned my head to see a plump woman walking into the store's front from behind the bar. She had curly brown hair, big blue eyes, dark skin, and rosy cheeks. She was smiling lovingly at us from behind the counter, opening up her arms as if beckoning someone. Astoria rushed behind the counter and dove into the woman's arms, hugging her tightly.

"Hi Rosita! How's everything been?" She asked, snuggling into her side.

The woman smiled down at her, rubbing the top of her head lovingly, "I've been just fine my dear. You look wonderful my dear! Oh, I see you made a new friend! Who is she?"

The woman let go of Astoria and walked over to me, placing her hands on either side of my cheeks. I tensed up a bit, but I clenched my fists to restrain myself from lashing out at this stranger touching me. I felt Astoria touch my back reassuringly, her smile coming into the corner of my vision.

"Oh, what a darling! Such stunning blue hair and such vibrant green eyes, where did she come from?" she cooed, smushing my cheeks together.

I did my damndest to restrain myself as this woman cooed over me like I was some kind of puppy.

I looked over at Astoria from the corner of my eye, seeing her snickering face.

Thankfully, the woman seemed to take notice of my discomfort and let me go, turning to Astoria happily.

"So my dear, what brings you to the shop today? Need your weekly bag of coffee beans?" She asked, moving back behind the counter. Astoria jogged over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools, turning to face her.

"I just wanted to introduce one of my new friends! This is Velvet!" She gestured to me, patting the stool next to her. I watched Sound sit down on Astoria's opposite side, fixing his glasses on his nose.

I sighed, uncomfortably walking over and sitting down on the bar. I did my best to smile.

"...Hi…" I mumbled, lacing my fingers together.

Rosita seemed to see my discomfort, and turned around to the other side of the counter.

"Not a talky type huh? Not a problem, I'll brew her a cup of coffee. So Astoria my dear, how did you meet your friend?" She asked, moving to brew coffee.

Astoria looked over at me, smiling brightly when I moved to answer her.

"I met her a few days ago. She's a bit lost right now, not much I can say then that," she explained briefly, reaching over to pat my hand. Rosita turned her head to look at me, a soft look in her eyes.

"Aw, poor thing. Well, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, or a coffee to perk you up," she placed a cup in front of me, "You can always come here."

I stared up at the woman hardly, confused at the kindness she was showing me. Astoria received her own cup and immediately began to gulp it down, not even waiting for it to cool.

I picked up my own cup, wincing a bit at the intense heat emitting from the glass. I stared down at the brown liquid sloshing around, glancing back at Rosita occasionally. This woman… she hasn't known me for five minutes and she was already offering her ear.

Is this how normal people acted? Or at least the Melodians…

This is what I was trying to destroy.

I took a sip of the coffee.

* * *

"Come on Velvet!"

"No."

"Pleeeaaaase?"

"No."

"You'd look so cute in it!"

"AND GIVE HORNY MEN A WINDOW TO MY NETHERS!? NO!"

Astoria, Sound, and I were walking home after the day had drawn to a close. After the brief stop at the coffee shop, Astoria drug Sound and I around the mall to do shopping. We went to clothing store after clothing store and she bought dozens of outfits for herself, Sound, and even me. Not that I could wear any of it, at least back at home.

But one thing about the real world that I discovered was that women often wore dresses for fun. Which makes absolutely no sense to me. Why would you wear something with no bottom to it? The wind could flip it or some pervert could lift it up! Astoria tried to coax me into wearing one at the last shop we went to, and I simply walked out of the shop.

The whole way home, she was trying to convince to go back and at least try it on, or to try one of her own on back at the house.

"Velvet, it's okay to be girly if you want," she reassured, skipping up to my side.

I scrunch my nose in disgust, shaking my head.

"I don't _want_ to be girly Astoria! I don't see the point in wearing something that could easily give others a chance to violate me-"

"But don't to that here!"

"I just don't wanna okay!"

I looked over at Sound, who gave me a small smile in reassurance.

I groaned deliberately, pulling on my face in exasperation as we continued to the house. Thankfully, she dropped the subject about the dress, and moved on to the next topic.

"So, how did you like it?" she asked, moving closer to my side. I felt my face grow hot as her arm brushed up against mine, and I coughed into my hand.

"It was… interesting to say the least. This world, outside my clan is so strange. The people were nice. The scenery is colorful… everything is so… peaceful."

I pursed my lips, looking up at the clouds rolling through the sky above me. I sighed heavily, feeling the wind caress my face. Astoria hummed next to me.

"Well, I'm glad you liked everything. Tomorrow we can go to the library or the museum, or maybe even the police station! See where my mom works and everything! What do you think honey?" Astoria asked, reaching her hand back to slip her fingers into Sound's hand.

The Fae blushed feverishly, nodding his head.

"That sounds nice. What do you think Miss Velvet? Do you want to see more of the city?"

I looked down at my feet, my mind racing with thoughts after thought. If I didn't return home soon, they would start sending assassins after me. And with me being the Shadow, it was only a matter of time…

I smiled.

"You know what? I'd love to."

* * *

 ***crawls out of hole filled with anxiety and the pressures of adulthood***

 **Holy fucking shit, being an adult SUCKS!**

 **Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the long silence, life kinda turned on its head with me. I'm currently house sitting and living on my own for the first time, and its thrown me for a fucking loop. It's terrifying and exciting and thrilling and bone-chilling and everything!**

 **Also, I had my boyfriend come visit me, and we actually plan on moving in with each other here in Japan in about seven or eight months. Hopefully at least. And I've had some troubles with the fam, but its nothing serious. Its the whole moving out thing.**

 **But, I missed this series. I missed Soul Eater. I missed The Deities of Being. And with the Perfect Edition of Soul Eater releasing (I have Volumes 1 & 2 they look soooooo good), I remembered what this meant to me, and the inspiration hit me like a truck. Also, I no longer have to worry about college, fuck that shit. Robbed me of thousands of dollars and for what? For a degree I can use in like, two places? **

**So, we're gonna be returning to the story of Velvet!**

 **I'm not gonna talk about this chapter much, only saying that Velvet gets to see how the world works within Melody, and how it carries itself. Also this poor girl is so in love with Astoria its not even funny. I hope that was clear XD**

 **So, a change in updates.**

 **Since I'll be working towards moving out and settling down with my boyfriend and everything, I'm not going to have every second to write. I don't want to promise a consistent schedule** _for now_ **, because I might not be able to deliver. I will promise one thing, that there will be a the least, two chapter per month. They may be far apart or right after another, I can't be sure. But I care about you guys, so I'm gonna do my best!**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter of _A Star's Revelation!_**

 ** _NEXT TIME:_**

 _ **Velvet decides to stay in Melody to experience more of the world, despite her own logic arguing against it. Sadly, her own warnings prove true, and the White Star comes looking for her. What will she do, and how is she going to tell Astoria?**_

 _ **STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 11: YOU MUST RETURN!**_

 **~HUGS ALL AROUND~**


	12. Chapter 11: You Must Return

I stayed away too long.

My desire to experience this place overtook my logic.

I was here for a week, I had never taken that long to complete a mission. They would notice. They would _have_ to notice. And due to my status, how important to the survival of our clan they considered me…

It was only a matter of time until they sent someone to retrieve me.

I guess I didn't want to think about too much.

It was a week after I had arrived when he showed up. Astoria had me sitting in her room, judging various outfits that she had bought the day before.

"What do you think about this one? Too casual?"

She popped out from behind her changing screen in a short, blue dress with a series of flowers at the bottom. She did a few turns to let me see it properly, but my answer hasn't changed.

"I think it looks great Astoria," I answered. Her arms fell in defeat, puffing her cheeks out at me.

"Velvet! You're not helping! Which one looks _better!?_ " She cried, crossing her arms in annoyance. I felt my heartbeat quicken nervously, looking around the room. What was I doing wrong? She asked for my opinions on her outfits and I gave her my honest opinion every time. What was wrong?

"You've asked for my opinion, and I've given it. What's wrong?" I asked, leaning back in my chair.

Astoria sighed, walking over to sit down on the edge of her bed.

"I just want to look good for Sound! We haven't gone on many dates, and every time we have, one of us has either overdressed or underdressed! I just want this to be perfect!" She cried, falling back against her bed.

Underdressed? Like not enough clothes? I decided not to press that topic. I stood up and walked over to her, sitting down next to her.

"Hey, if Sound cares about you as much as you say, you could show up in a sack, and he'd say you're beautiful," I tried, hoping it would help. I always found myself mentally panicking when Astoria would get upset, not knowing how to reassure her properly. Sometimes, I'd only make it worse.

Astoria sighed, rolling over onto her stomach. I guess it didn't work?

She shot up.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!? You're right Velvet! As long as I show up it doesn't matter what I wear! Thanks, Velvet!" She screamed happily, jumping off the bed and locking her arms around my shoulders in a sudden hug.

I felt my heart pound against my ribcage and my face flush. I awkwardly reached up and patted her shoulder, not sure how to return the sudden display of affection.

She held me close for a few seconds before letting go and leaping away, racing out of the room.

I sighed heavily, rubbing the back of my neck in slight embarrassment. I leaned back on the bed to stare up at the ceiling.

I heard Astoria clambering through the halls screaming after her Mother, asking for some kind of accessories. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the sound as a question bubbled up in my mind.

Something was starting to bother me. My Clan. I had been here for over a week, and I hadn't seen any Star Clan activity nearby. Why was that? Normally, we would hunt down any members who took too long to complete their missions.

So why hasn't anyone come to retrieve me? With my status, I figured they would come for me much earlier than most. So why? Why was I still here?

I pinched the bridge of my nose, furrowing my brows in worry.

 _What should I do? Do I leave? Do I wait for them to come?_

Without warning, Astoria burst back into the room wearing a knee-length, blue dress. It had pale white frills at the bottom and flowers decorating the skirt. She had a pair of matching blue sandals in her hand. She spun on her heels, twirling a few times before stopping to swing her hands behind her back.

"Well? How do I look?" She asked, flipping her long braid behind her shoulder.

I felt my face grow hot with embarrassment, my heart pounding against my ribcage.

"You look… nice. Sound will love it," I answered, nodding my head in approval. The albino blushed softly, looking down at her dress.

"Thanks, Velvet! OH! Sound is waiting for me outside, I gotta go!"

I rose a brow, "You were debating your outfit not minutes before your date? No offense but that's poor planning."

She stuck out her tongue, crinkling her nose at me. She spun on her heels and skipped out, giving me a wave before she left.

"I'll be back around ten~"

I pursed my lip, wondering what on Earth would take a whole day. I didn't press her, knowing she was eager to leave and see her boyfriend. It made my chest ache, thinking that the angel was taken.

This place was starting to wear away my judgment. I didn't know if it was good for me to stay here too much longer should I risk becoming as stupid as some of the people in my clan.

I needed to talk to Astoria tonight when she came home.

* * *

I never did get to speak with her. It was around nine when it happened.

Needing to clear my head before I had my discussion with Astoria, I decided to go on a walk through the woods behind the house. I passed the lake where I first saw Astoria and deeper into the thicket of trees.

I walked silently for ten minutes or so, sitting down on a fallen tree log. I leaned back against a nearby rock, looking at the snippets of the sky peeking through the trees.

I needed to leave. If I didn't I would put both Astoria and her mother at risk. This was easy to understand and even easier for me to act upon. All I had to do was leave, and they would be safe as long as I kept my clan away from them.

Then why was I having such a hard time carrying it out? Whenever I thought about telling her I was going to leave, I would picture her saddened face in my mind, and my heart would ache.

I was slowly turning into one of those failures. Those who had lost their will to the mission at hand under the influence of their victim. Astoria was my victim. My target. To think I had nearly slit that girl's throat with my blade and would've bathed my face in her blood. The thought made me nauseous.

I lowered my head in defeat, knowing that to keep her safe, I would have to leave. I needed to do it tonight. If I stayed any longer, an agent would certainly come.

" _You."_

I felt my heart stop, and the blood drained from my face. A cold, eerie fear shot up my spine as I jumped to my feet and whirled around, seeing a face that struck fear into my heart.

White Star.

His crimson eyes were bloodshot and full of rage. His teeth were gnashed together in a snarl, and his fists were clenched to the point his knuckles had gone white. He took a threatening step forward.

"Where the HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!? SLACKING OFF I SEE!? WHAT WAS WITH THAT REGAIN MY SKILLS BULLSHIT YOU PULLED BACK HOME IF YOU JUST CAME TO SIT AROUND AND DO NOTHING!?"

White Star took no time in popping the lid and unleashing his rath, advancing on me angrily.

I held up an arm when he reached up to seize me by the collar of my shirt, his eyes boring into my soul.

"What game are you playing woman? If you think you can run from me and stay hidden then you're dead wrong!" He spat, lifting me off the ground.

Run?

They thought I fled.

I snatched White Star's wrist, prying his offending fingers from my shirt and dropping back to the ground.

"If you would shut your mouth for a damned second, I'll tell you why I've taken so long," I snapped, thinking of various lies on the spot. The only way I could convince him was to lie and say that I needed to end up taking more than one life.

That was the only acceptable reason for anyone to take so long on a mission.

White Star, however, didn't want to hear it. He lifted his fist and swung it, his knuckles cutting clean across my jaw.

"I don't want your damned excuses! You better pray to the Great Divines above for mercy because when I'm done with you no one will recognize you anymore!"

I gripped my face, rubbing my wounded face as White Star looked ready to beat the ever-living shit out of me.

"There were more," I started, seeing him rear up to deliver his beating. Or at least try. If he thought I would let him beat me up without defending myself he was dead wrong.

"More WHAT!?" He screamed, raising his fists.

"More victims! I had to kill more than one! The whole family was a disgrace! If I had left them alone this place would be poisoned! It's taken me a week because I need to eradicate the whole family!"

White Star's eyes widened in disbelief, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Really now? Where's the blood?"

Of course he'd ask about that.

"The blood was beginning to stain, and as you know we can't have that happen to The Shadow. So I would only wear the blood for about an hour. I just finished washing off the blood and was getting ready to leave. But as usual, your impatient ass couldn't wait," I explained, glaring up at him.

White Star snarled at me, looking off to the side angrily. I was going to assume he not only believed me, but also was disappointed that he had no reason to harm me now.

"Fine. Finish up whatever bullshit you're doing now. I'm heading back… but don't expect a warm welcome when you get home!"

White Star stomped off, the leaves cracking underneath his feet.

I sighed heavily, waiting until he was out of sight before I moved back towards the house.

I knew it.

I fucking knew it! I should've left! This was bound to happen! Now Astoria was at risk, and if I wasn't far behind White Star, he'd come back and see that I was lying. I was surprised he took the bait so quickly, but I had to make sure this stuck.

When the house was back in sight, I quickly scaled the wall and climbed into Astoria's room. I rushed over to her desk, pulling a piece of paper out of the printer and a pen from her pencil holder.

I quickly scribbled down a small note, my handwriting messier than normal. I was shaking, so terrified of what would happen to her. What _could've_ happened to her.

I slammed the pen down, turning around and exiting through the window. I dropped into the yard and rushed after White Star, needing to make sure that he stayed away from this place and that no one else was here to double-check my work.

I felt something crawl down my cheek, and quickly wiped it away.

 _Forgive me, Astoria…_

* * *

 **Hey look I updated for once!**

 **Sorry about the lack of chapter's last month, I got busy...**

 **But, now we have a new chapter. Short and not so sweet, so let's have a talk about it!**

 **As Velvet predicted, her Clan came looking for her, but luckily, it was White Star. The man is easily swayed as we saw, so she was able to protect Astoria. At least for now.**

 **Life is finally settling down for me, so I'll be writing much more often now! I'm so excited for the next few chapters. There's gonna be a _loooot_ of questions for poor old Velvet. **

**And with that, this chapter concludes! _A Star's Revelation_ is currently updated twice a month!**

 _ **NEXT TIME:**_

 _ **Velvet returns to the Star Clan to keep Astoria and her family safe. After assuring no one would go after her, Velvet locks herself away for months on end. She doesn't know what to do. After her realization of their Clan's deeds, she doesn't how she should move forward. Should she simply continue with her Clan, or makes moves to end it?**_

 _ **Find Out Next Time: Questioning One's Self!**_

 **~HUGS ALL AROUND~**


	13. Chapter 12: Questioning One's Self

The stares.

The dozens of eyes that watched my every move as I walked somberly through the village.

The snow crunched beneath my feet as I walked, a thousand eyes of my Clan watched me as I made my way to my house.

" _She's back!"_

" _I thought she was dead. Velvet Star NEVER takes that long!"_

" _What happened?"_

" _Did she… you know… fail?"_

I narrowed my eyes. Their whispers didn't fall deaf on me. The reputation I had worked so hard to build so that my name wouldn't be erased like all Shadows before I had come crumbling down around my feet.

But I could care less.

All I could think about was what Astoria was doing.

I hated picturing her in my mind, reading my letter that I had hastily left in the dead of night. I could only hope she wouldn't hate me for it.

White Star walked in front of me silently, glaring at anyone who tried to approach us.

Sadly though, Blue Star didn't know how to read eyes.

"Oh my dear Master White Star! You've returned! And with our dear, missing Shadow! Well done, well done! Your father will be SO pleased!" He cried, waving his arms in a dramatic bow. White Star glared at the man, but ignored him and walked past.

As I walked past him, I could feel Blue Star's eyes boring into me with unsheathed anger. He had praised me so often, so now knowing that I had "failed" at something, he was suddenly embarrassed. That's how he was.

As we approached the house, I saw the Chieftain standing at the end of the porch, his crimson eyes staring down at me.

"Velvet Star, my dear, dear, daughter-in-law," he whispered just loud enough for me to hear. as I climbed the stairs, White Star moved over to give me a straight shot at the Chieftain. I stopped two steps down from him.

His eyes narrowed, staring down at me with disdain. He lifted his hand.

 _SMACK_

His hand cut across my face in a powerful slap. My cheek stung, and I bit back a cry of pain.

"You are a _disgrace_. I praise you, give you everything you could ever ask for. I relieve you of your disgusting parents, and give my son to you to love and hold. And _this_ is the thanks I get? You leave on a mission when it was clear you were to stay home, and not only that, but you take a week to finish it. You were destined to be the greatest Shadow we've had, your name actually making it into the history of the Chieftains. But now, you've taken all of your gifts, and SPAT IN OUR FACES!"

I stayed silent, keeping my eyes on the ground.

He snatched my jaw, " _Look at me!"_

I narrowed my eyes, curling my lip as I was forced to look up at the Chieftain.

"I think you've overstayed your welcome. You aren't to leave the house unless told to by me or White Star, understood!?" He snapped, spitting in my face.

I glared, "Crystal."

He lifted me off the ground and tossed me behind him. I landed on my side, pain shooting through my arm and hip. I picked myself up, dusting off my clothes and walking into the house. I didn't stop to grab anything to eat or drink, but went straight up to the room I used to sleep in.

With White Star sharing a room due to our marriage, it was hard to find any peace or solitude. So I had to make my solitude. I entered the empty room and slammed the door behind me, locking it shut.

I slid down to my knees, and buried my face into my hands.

My time of peace, was over.

* * *

To my eternal gratefulness, a few stupid members of our Clan had an undying loyalty to me. These few young Clusters knew nothing of Astoria's name or that she had a bounty on her head. So using them, I had them infiltrate Melody three days after I had returned.

To my relief, the Clan hadn't checked on my work, and the young weapon lived on.

It had been three weeks since my return, and I hardly left the old room. White Star didn't seem to mind, saying he wanted time away from his "failed" wife, and would only drag me into the bedroom to "solidify" our bond.

Looking back, the fact that I was forced to have sex over and over at the tender age of ten onward disgusts me. But it was nothing compared to future suffering I was put through.

I sat alone in my room, lost in my thoughts.

With the realization that every mission was not a way to save others, but heartless murders for money, glory, I was at a loss as to what to do.

Sleeping on that cold, hard floor kept me up at night, and my mind running a million miles a minute. Every morning, White Star would wake me up to tell me if he was going on a mission or not. He'd try to coax me out of the room often, saying that if I would be a good house-wife, he'd grant me a mission. But I knew he was lying.

I'd only leave the room when the Chieftain and White Star had gone to bed, and that was to get food.

The problem I was facing now was what to do with my clan.

Our Clan has been killing innocent people for generations, and I was a part of those heartless murders. I needed to atone for my sins. I wouldn't be able to rest peacefully until I had. But my problem was how I was going to do it.

I couldn't run away. They'd track me down and drag me back kicking and screaming.

I could try killing the Chieftain, but as long as one member remained, the Star Clan would live on. I would need to make and execute a plan that would end the whole of the Star Clan in one swift motion.

The Star Clan had bases all over Asia, and it would be impossible to go to each and kill off each member. Any danger involving the revelation of a bases location, we go into hiding. I sat against the wall, closing my eyes in thought. When was there a time, when every member of the Star Clan was gathered in one place?

I furrowed my eyes, rubbing my neck. Not weddings or death ceremonies, not even the birth of a new heir…

The heir…

The Coronation.

Whenever the Heir was crowned the new Chieftain, a large ceremony is held. With the Chieftain controlling bases all over Asia, every member of the Clan would gather here in Wakkanai to witness the rise of the new generation.

But there was a problem with that plan.

The heir was crowned at the age of twenty-one.

Over a decade from now.

So many people would die between now and then. But there was no other way to get everyone in one place. If one base was attacked, the others would leave. There was no other plan.

I snarled at the ceiling. But even if I _did_ try and eliminate the Clan at White Star's coronation, there was no possible way I could do it alone. That feat would take an army. An army I didn't have.

I rolled over onto my side, sighing in defeat.

There was no way for me to do this alone. I would need help. But the help wouldn't come easy. People would die. It was an unavoidable fact.

Who could I…

" _Hey. Lady Velvet_ _Star!"_

I opened my eyes, hearing a voice call out to me. I stood up, walking over to the window. I saw five people standing underneath the window, staring up at me with wide, happy eyes.

This was my little anterouge, the people who held their loyalty to me after I had been locked up in the house.

"Amber Star, what do you need?" I asked, leaning on the window sill.

The young girl smiled up at me, pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"So we went to check on that house again, and saw a letter near the lake. It's addressed to _you_!" She chirped, turning to the others.

"Auburn, Azure! Help me up!"

The two other girls lifted Amber up onto their shoulders, lifting her up to that she could hand me the letter she spoke up.

I reached down and took it, turning it over to see my name written gently onto the envelope.

I immediately recognized the handwriting.

 _Astoria._

I tore open the envelope, pulling out a small note written on notebook paper.

" _Velvet,_

 _I'm not sure what happened, but don't worry, I'm not mad about you leaving. I know your time here was going to be limited because of your home life. I'm glad I got to meet you. I hope I'll be able to see you again one day. Don't go killing people for bumping into you okay? I don't want you getting in trouble!_

 _With Love,_

 _Astoria"_

My jaw tightened.

I crumpled the paper in my fist, feeling my heart pounding against my rib cage.

I tossed the note out the window.

"Burn it…"

"Lady Velvet-"

" _Just do it!"_

I heard the five young clusters scramble down below the window seal, three of them running with the note to hopefully start a fire.

The last two, Auburn and Azure, stared up me with worried eyes.

"Lady Velvet? Do you want us to bring you anything?" Azure asked, standing in her toes. I shook my head.

"No. And if you know what's good for you, you'll stop visiting me."

The two girls stared up at me with frightened eyes, "B-But…"

"Look, it's not like I don't appreciate your company; I do. But if you keep showing up, you'll be found out eventually, and killed. I already have too many burdens on my chest. If you die, it'll be on me. So go, and unless I call you, don't come back, you hear me?"

The two nodded their heads solemnly, retreating back into the woods.

I slowly slid down the wall next to my window, staring up at the ceiling.

I slumped over into my side, the cold wood floor sending goosebumps up my spine.

She wasn't mad.

 _She wasn't mad_.

How could she not be!? I abandoned her in the dead of night, and never even said goodbye! How could she not be at least a little angry with me!?

I stood up and closed my window, casting the ratty curtain over the glass. I walked over to the corner of the room and sat down. I pulled a nearby, patchy blanket over to me and cast it over my shoulders. I tucked my knees to my chest and lowered my head, curling myself into a tight ball.

I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling a burning sensation sting them.

Big, hot tears began to roll down my cheeks, and a hiccup escaped my throat.

For one of the few times in my life, I descended into soft, but heavy sobs, the sadness over leaving Astoria overtaking me.

My Clan was a lie. My heart had been stolen. And my life, now in shambles.

Nothing would ever be the same for me again…

* * *

 **I'm BACK!**

 **Here is chapter 12 of ASR! It's very short, but I don't want these sort of filler chapters to go on too long. I wanna make them straight to the point in a way.**

 **I'm going to monthly updates to make sure I'm giving you guys the best of the best! Hope you guys will understand!**

 **So let's talk about our chapter here...**

 **Velvet forcibly returns to the Star Clan with a new view of everything around her. Surrounded by killers, including herself, Velvet decides to think of a plan to end the Star Clan. We know how that ends, but the story to get will be quiet the tale~**

 **And poor Velvet's under house arrest. She's got a little following of clusters who secretly carry out some surveillance for her, but she doesn't want them to get hurt for her. How some people change huh?**

 **And that's all I gotta say! _A Star's Revelation_ is updated monthly!**

 _ **NEXT TIME:**_

 _ **Almost a year passes after Velvet was forced to leave Astoria behind. Still locked in her own home, Velvet is nothing more than a toy for White Star and has been practically sealed off from the world. However, one of the Clusters loyal to Velvet tells her that a girl resembling Astoria has left for Death City with a monster at her side. What monster are they talking about, and what will Velvet do?**_

 _ **Find Out In Chapter 13: A Word of Power!**_

 **~HUGS ALL AROUND~**


	14. Chapter 13: Escape

Many months passed while I sat in solitude. It had been a long time since I had seen the village outside my home. Paranoid to my disappearance, the "house arrest" I was put under had lasted now nearly a year.

My Clusters had stopped visiting at my request, for they were getting too bold with their approaches which might have resulted in their deaths. I still hadn't left the comfort of my old room, still unwilling to sleep in the same room as White Star. Every so often he'd drag me into the room to "solidify" our bond, and I'd be kicked out right after.

Every day was hell on Earth, and I only had myself to blame.

While White Star boasted through the village about his obedient "wife", and how through his wits and charisma, had made me follow his every command and stolen my heart, the truth that laid within me was my heart had been beating for another.

Another that I could not have.

"Velvet Star"

I rose up from the floor, seeing the Chieftain standing in the doorway. His brows had furrowed together in a harsh stare, silently commanding me to rise from the floor.

"I want to speak with you on the topic of heirs," He said plainly, stepping inside the room and closing the door behind him. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck bristle.

"As you will soon start to bleed according to my maids, when you do, there will be a ritual performed every month during your ovulation to ensure the next heir will be a fruitful spawn. I myself have been preparing White Star for the moments to come in hopes of birthing a beautiful, healthy son to one day lead our prosperous land."

I felt a wave of nausea wash over me and burn my throat. Bedding White Star now was a hellish experience enough, but now there would be rituals for it?! And this time, I had the chance of pregnancy involved.

"I wanted to come in and make sure you understood the importance of this time," He stated, walking over to the window near me.

"If you are to bear a daughter, or a twin or triplet of any kind, they will be killed. We cannot have the weakness of a woman leading out great clan, nor can we be expected to deal with the jealousy and suspicion that may come with more than one heir. Do you understand this matter?" He asked, turning to me slowly.

I narrowed my eyes, trying to keep the little food I had in me down. Hearing that statement reminded me of the brothers I had never met who had been killed to motivate my birth. I didn't want to go through the same pain my mother had to go through. I refused it.

"I do," I answered plainly, keeping my eyes locked with his.

The Chieftain nodded, walking over to me slowly.

Out of nowhere, he lunged his arm outward and seized me by the top of my head, yanking me up a foot off the floor. I couldn't hold back the cry of pain, reaching up and grabbing his wrist to try and pry him off of me.

The Chieftain drew me close to his face, his breath casting over my eyes.

"If you try and pull that same act as your mother once did, I will tear out your lower intestines and feed you to the dogs, do you understand me?" He hissed, spitting in my face.

Confusion flooded my chest. My mother? What did she do?

"I-I, I don't-"

"When you were born, your mother tried to run away with you and your father. As the fools they were, we quickly apprehended them and we drug their sorry asses back. So when you do bear the heir of our Clan, you so much as think about running away with the baby, I will kill you myself. Do I make myself clear?" He explained, swinging me around.

Unable to nod my head, I hissed out a "yes" before he dropped me on the floor, stepping over me.

"Make sure you remember this talk. Burn it into your mind. You'll be expected at the dinner table once food is ready." He stepped outside of the room and closed the door behind him.

I slowly rose back up to my knees, massaging my head to try and relieve the pain. I slumped against the wall, feeling tears sting at the corners of my eyes.

Bear the heir. That's all I was good for. Parts of me wondered from time to time, how highly ranked I would be if I hadn't taken the mission to kill Astoria. While there was a small part of me that regretted it, wanting to restore the respect I once had here, I couldn't bring myself to believe it fully.

With that mission, my eyes were opened to the true horrors of my home and family. I was a heartless killer, who had slaughtered dozens of men, women, and children, all for money and glory.

I had thanked the Great Divines above me for making my heart beat for the young albino, or she would've been one of those poor, unfortunate souls to fall to my blade as well.

I pulled a small stool over to me and rose up, sitting down on it so that I could gaze out the window at the snowy forest ahead. I longed to step outside, to sink my feet into the frost and feel the cold bite my nose and fingers. To race through the woods as a wolf, the blood pulsing through my veins and thumping in my ears. The wind combing through my fur…

I missed the freedom I once had, and would do anything to regain it. But the only thing they'd want, is for me to kill.

And I told myself I'd never kill again unless in defense, or if the person truly had a soul as black as a night with no moon.

And that was a promise I needed to keep.

I felt something within my ignite. Remembering a book Astoria had lent me, I slowly stood up and locked the door to keep all others away. Something she had told me out the Great Divines, and how one could swear to them to either keep yourself from repeating a sin, or promising something for yourself or another.

There were many of these Great Divines, but the one we worshiped was Hoshi, The Great Divine of the Stars. He was the one who guided us on the nights we left to slaughter, in order to ensure our safe return. At least, that's what we were all told.

While I still did believe in him, but I had a feeling that by revealing Astoria to me that night under the stars was a calling. A calling to open my eyes to the truth, and stop the ones who had committed such heinous crimes in his name.

I quickly sat down and grabbed my head, trying to remember the pages of the book. There were so many of the Divines, and ways you could swear to them all. I had read Hoshi's page, I made a point to memorize it!

Now if only…

I opened my eyes.

I quickly stood up and closed the curtains, turned off the light, and dove for the closet. Inside were a few old candles, functional if not a bit smelly, and a few pieces of old clothing. t wouldn't be pretty, but it would be enough.

I brought everything to the center of the room, and unsheathed my knife from it's holder. I placed the candles in six different spots, and used my knife to carve into the wooden floor around them.

With it, I drew a pentagram. A six-pointed star, with symbols representing the moon, sun, sky, and other celestial bodies around it. Using a few pieces of dry wood, I was able to light the candles. My nose crinkled at the smell, but I pushed on. I placed the cloth at the center of the circle, and moved back to the closet to find a small, metal bowl.

I placed the bowl in the center and placed in it the cloth, a piece of the wooden floor below me, and I plucked out a piece of my hair.

I placed everything inside the bowl and put my knife back into my hand. I sighed heavily.

"O' Great Divines of the Heavens;

May you hear my voice and open the Gate to the Realm of the Gods.

With a piece of my belongings, my surroundings, my body and blood;

I beseech thee', and guide thee down to the Earthly crust below"

Using my knife, I placed it in my palm over the bowl. Bracing for the pain, I quickly drew the blade away and sliced my hand open. I grit my teeth as blood seeped from my hand and into the bowl. Once enough had been poured, and all the objected had been thoroughly drenched, I withdrew my hand and quickly tore off a piece of my shirt, wrapping it up to stop the bleeding.

I sighed heavily, taking one of the candles and dipping it into the bowl, lighting the objects ablaze.

"With this sacrifice I give, may you descend to the Earth below and hear my plea.

I call upon Hoshi, the Great Divine of the Stars, and ask for your hand in a swear.

My people have spilt blood in your name, and whether or not this is your commands, I ask of your blessing in this promise."

I clasped my hands together, and patted the objects down. Now a bloody pile of ash, I dipped my fingers into the bowl and painted my cheeks with the ashes. I poured the ashes onto the pentagram, placed the bowl aside, and lowered my head in prayer.

"Hoshi, Great Divine of the Stars that adorn the canvass of the night, hear my cry.

Underneath your light, my eyes were opened to the horrible truth of mine clan, and thine sins.

In your name, I swear upon the Stars of the night, that I will never spill blood of the innocent again.

I will only kill in defense, for survival, or the survival of one I hold dear.

Should I break this vow and descend to my old, monstrous ways, may your wrath rain down upon my broken soul, and drag me to the pits of Hell."

I raised my head and tilted it back, opening my eyes to stare at the ceiling. I hovered my hands over the candles, feeling their warmth cast over my bloody palm.

"Namu."

I lowered my hands, and blew the candles out.

* * *

The night was long. Dinner was a nightmare. I hated every moment that I had to spend with these monsters. The Chieftain was constantly asking me if I had any plans on running away, giving White Star a reason to glare at me.

I hated every moment of this.

I had to place my blanket over the marks of the ritual, not wanting to give the Chieftain any reason to question my mentality. Great Divines know what he might do if he thought I had a mental disease that could "hinder" the future heir.

I was resting against the wall under the window, ready for another silent, thoughtless night.

"Psst!"

I jumped to my feet, spinning on my heel towards the window.

I opened the window, looking out with my knife at the ready. I looked down and saw…

"Azure Star? What the hell are you doing here!?" I hissed, sheathing my knife angrily. The young cluster smiled up at me, her eyes twinkling brightly as she climbed the ivy growing on the wall.

"I need to tell you something I heard! It's important-"

"REALLY!? Gossip!? Azure you could get killed if they spot you and stop climbing the wall!" I whispered, trying to wave her back down. But the little brat was persistent, coming right up to the window seal. She shook her head fervently, her brown hair bobbing back and forth.

"Miss Velvet, please! This is important, it's about the girl-"

"I won't be able to help you if they find you-wait… the girl?" I asked, returning to normal volume in my shock.

Azure Star nodded, looking behind her as if someone was behind her.

"Yeah! That girl you had us check on? She's gone to Death City!" She whispered, smiling brightly.

Astoria went to Death City? Not shocking really, with her being a weapon and all…

"But that's not what's important. It's who she went with!"

I cocked a brow, "Who… the Fae? That's her boyfriend-"

"NO! The Star Killer!"

I froze. Star Killer? Who was that?

"Who's this Star Killer?" I asked, worry racking my chest at Astoria's wellbeing. Azure Star's jaw dropped. She stared at me like I had grown a second head, not realizing that with me being trapped in this house I was free from gossip.

"Azure close your mouth you're not a codfish. I haven't been able to hear any rumors or gossip with me locked up in this house, so just answer the question and quickly!" I snapped, her teeth clacking together.

"The Star Killer is a tall, terrifying woman with untold power. She has bright, vibrant golden eyes and a dragon tattoo winding down her left arm. Eight missions were tasked against her, and all of them failed!"

I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise. Eight assassins? Dead?

"There's more! The last assassin sent after her managed to escape, but he has a scar on his arm, writing! It says 'Keep sendin'em I dare ya!'. He's refused to leave his house since! Those who've been able to talk to him have learned that she can fly silently like a bat in the night! She can cause the ocean to churn and drag you to the depths of hell! And she can breathe fire so hot, you see the reflections of your sins in her flames!"

Okay, the description was a bit excessive. But I got the jist of what she was saying.

"Why is Astoria traveling with a woman like that!?" I hissed, my fear beginning to rise with every passing moment.

Azure Star shook her head, her eyes falling to the ground.

"I don't know… the girl looked like she was terrified at every moment. I think she might've been kidnapped!"

I felt the blood drain from my face. Astoria? Kidnapped!? I felt my palms get clammy, I felt my body begin to shake.

I had to do something! If I didn't, this killer would make Astoria her next victim, like I had once before.

I glanced behind me, staring at the wooden door silently. If only there was a way for me to leave and not get followed.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, her brows furrowed together.

I didn't know. My heart was pounding in my chest. I felt woozy, like throwing up the little food I had. If Astoria died, I don't know what I'd do. She was everything to me. She opened my eyes, freed my soul! If it weren't for her, I'd be a heartless killer still!

She had a whole future ahead of her! A life, a love, a career! She can't die here, I won't allow it!

"Lady Velvet…"

I looked up at Azure, my teeth gnashed together.

"What are you going to do? I know you can't leave your house anymore… how would you go and save her? Sneak away maybe?" She suggested, but I shook my head.

"No. They'd track me down. They did before, they'll do it again. There's no way for me to leave without being tracked, I'd have to di-"

Die. I'd have… to die…

My eyes widened.

"Azure! I need your help!" I whispered, grabbing her collar and pulling her closer to me. Her eyes went wide in shock.

"Y-You need MY help?" She stammered. I nodded.

"Yes, I do. There's only one way to get my out of here without being tracked, questioned, or punished. I have to disappear permanently."

"Well yeah but how would you-"

"Permanently."

Her eyes narrowed in confusion. And then, I saw the light off behind her eyes.

"You… YOUR GONNA FAKE YOUR OWN DEATH?!"

I threw my hand over her mouth, shoving her against the wood on the side of the house. I lifted my head, making sure there was no one on the way after her outburst. When nothing but silence followed, I glared down at the young cluster.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Are you trying to get us killed?!" I half shouted, roughly tossing her back. She scrambled to grab hold of the ivy, her eyes fearful of both the bear fall and my idea.

"B-But Lady Velvet, how do you plan on doing that? Without getting caught? You can't just fall out of the window or something like that, it needs to be-"

"Believable I know…" I whispered, my brows furrowing together.

Has Azure hung off the ivy, I lost myself in thought. How could I go about doing this. And… should I do this?

I couldn't just leave some blood in my room and take off. While common sense wise, the Star Clan was dumb, they could find their way around a crime scene, no questions asked.

I couldn't ask Azure to try and "kill" me, they'd kill her in a heartbeat. If not an accident, then how…

"Are you gonna have someone attack you? Like one of those crazies down in the caves?"

I lifted my head, raising a brow at the young cluster.

"The Caves?" I asked, wanting her to elaborate on her suggestion.

"Yeah, the place where we keep prisoners?"

"Yeah I got that part, but why from there?" I huffed.

"Well, isn't there some assassin who tried to kill you earlier in the year or something who got locked up? If we set him free and sick him on you, you'd actually be fighting for your life, but with your level of skill, you'd make it seem as if he won! Like getting stabbed and hurling yourself off the cliffs to the east! Or is that too much-"

"No."

I stopped her by holding out a hand, running over the plan in my head. A man in the Caves, a sort of temporary, makeshift prison, did want me dead.

Using someone with a genuine desire to spill my blood would make the stunt all too believable. And I'd be able to get to Melody no problem from there, and save Astoria.

Maybe even… live with her.

I smiled. The first genuine smile I think I'd made in months.

"It's perfect!"

* * *

I waited with bated breath. The old clock on the wall was ticking slowly, counting down the seconds as time went by.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Azure was on her way to the Caves, attempting to release the madman that laid dormant within. He was the son of my first victim, the one I killed at a tender four years old.

He wanted me dead for the murder of his father, which made no sense to me, but that was the least of my worries.

A small satchel was clung to my side. Within was a few first aid objects I felt I would need after I had made my escape.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

I kept my ears set on the door, making sure no one was coming up the stairs to check on me. I had a feeling White Star would try and do his stupid 'mating' ceremonies with me tonight, since he was aware of the previous discussion I had with the Chieftain. This plan needed to work, and it needed to be carried out fast.

Azure Star needed to hurry, less I be discovered.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

My heart was pounding in my chest. Sweat was dripping down my neck. As soon as I was out, I would save Astoria from this murderous monster, and finally… be able to live out my life at her side. It was almost too much for me to bear. Finally, after all these years…

I'd be free.

"LOOK OUT!"

My head shot up when I voice called out from outside my window. I only had a second to look before-

CRASH

The window was smashed into tiny pieces as a man flew in. He had wild black hair and bloodshot brown eyes. His teeth were ground together in a snarl.

And he flew straight for me.

I jumped to the side, barely avoiding his lung at my throat. He slammed into the wall, hissing with pain and anger as he scurried to his feet. I needed to get out of the house before the Chieftain or White Star could interfe-

"YOU MANIC! YOU MURDERED MY FATHER YOU VILE, MEWLING QUIM!"

The man began to spit and snap insults at me, stomping his feet against the wall and using it to propel himself forward.

My instincts told me to dodge, but I had to keep the act up and pretend to lose, otherwise this plan would fail.

I pretended to stumble on my feet as the man lunged, this time successfully grabbing my throat. He flew forward with such force that he sent us hurtling out of the room, tumbling from the second floor into the snow below.

I felt my airways tighten as he tried to strangle me. I kicked at his gut, trying to get him off so I could make a break for it east.

"L-Lady Velvet!" Azure was still here, standing off to the side as she watched the fight.

I looked over at her for a second, seeing a few injuries on her side and arms from getting him here. My heart ached for the young cluster, but I couldn't do much to help her.

"GO! GET OUT OF HERE!" I shouted, finally managing to throw the wildman off and regain control of both my breath, and the situation. I scrambled to my feet and ran forward, ducking into the thick woods ahead.

I heard Azure call after me, but I ignored her, and focused on getting as far away from the village as I could. In the distance, I could hear the commotion beginning to stir. People had taken notice, and would soon be after us. I needed to get to the cliffs and quick.

"GET BACK HERE YOU EVIL, SELFISH HARLOT! I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!"

The man screamed and screamed and screamed, foam bubbling at the corners of his mouth as a result of his madness. My legs were beginning to scream in protest, aching after going unused for so long. If I stopped, I'd be killed, and the man was gaining on me. I needed to run faster.

As the wind rushed by me, I shifted the image of myself from that of a human, to a wild beast. My bones began to crack, and fur began to sprout as I shifted from my human form the form of a grey wolf. Falling to my front, I used my extra set of legs to launch forward, taking off through the forest at twice the speed.

"YOU EVIL LITTLE-"

The man was screaming even louder now, angry at my gain of the upper hand. I smirked to myself, hearing the roar of the falls in the distance, and the army of footsteps pursuing us.

We were almost at the falls, and the Clan was gaining on us.

Perfect.

Feeling the rush of the wind through my fur, and the cold forest floor beneath my paws again was such a refreshing feeling. After so long trapped in that small, suffocating house, the euphoria that washed over me was almost too much to bear.

And in that small moment, I tripped.

My paw snagged on a branch, I was thrown forward, tumbling through the bushes like a tumbleweed.

'ShitshitshitshitSHITSHITSHIT!'

I swore over and over again internally as I fell to my side, the man now a meter away.

"GOTCHA!"

He unsheathed a knife from his pocket, holding it over his head in a frenzy. I only barely managed to dodge the attack, rolling to the left. I desperately scrambled to my feet, the falls in sight, my way out!"

"NO!"

The man threw his whole body at me, locking his arms around my neck.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM MY YOU MANGY MUTT!"

If that declaration, he drove his knife into my side.

I howled in pain, blood spewing from the wound and staining the snow around us. I kicked and squirmed as I rolled us closer the the falls.

There it was, the end of the river, the way to freedom.

The man withdrew the knife only to stab me again, drawing more blood and cries from me.

I gritted my teeth, needing my arms to throw his man off the cliffs with me. While the pain shot through my spine, I returned to my human form, turning onto my back and grabbing the man by the throat.

"You're not the only one with a knife!"

I pulled out the knife hidden under my satchel and drove it into his neck, watching his eyes dilate as blood poured down my arm. I tucked my legs underneath him and kicked him forward, but with his knife still in my side and his grip still firm, I rolled with him.

He screamed like an angry bear, removing his knife and stabbing me one final time in the back.

He pinned me to the ground, my head leaning over the edge of the cliff. The fall was so big, and the ground below seemed so far away.

"VELVET!"

I heard White Star call my name. In fear, I looked over my shoulder to see him and the Chieftain charging at us, a small army of assassins close behind them.

No.

I'd rather die then let them win.

I reached behind me and grabbed onto a root sticking from the cliff. With one final cry, I screamed out my loudest battle cry, grabbing the man by his hair…

And flipped us over the cliff.

* * *

 ***INHALE***

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE**

 **Goodness me its been too long! But I'm back my dears!**

 **I got hit by a huge writers block when a bunch of life changing events assaulted me, like moving to a new house and adopted a new kitten and such.**

 **But, after the long wait, chapter 13 is finally here!**

 **Velvet escapes the Star Clan by faking her death, via assassination. Quite the** **effective method to do so.**

 **So regarding updates, I can't really make a set schedule anymore. I feel like trying to set a schedule imposes a lot of pressure on me, and while I did a weekly sched with TDW, I was also writing to avoid doing school work...**

 **I'm going to do my best to keep writing and my goal is to at least get one chapter up a month, so I can deliver the best of my abilities to you.**

 **Without further ado, that brings this chapter to a close. _A Star's Revelation_ will be updated monthly (if life allows it)**

 **_NEXT TIME:_**

 ** _Velvet has successfully escaped the Star Clan. After getting stabbed three times, and getting flung over a waterfall, many would believe one to be dead. With her newfound status, Velvet hitches rides on trains, boats, and even the backs of trucks to find her way to Death City. When she gets she comes face to face with this supposed woman who has Astoria trapped in her claws. The Star Killer. Who is she? What does she want?_**

 ** _Find Out In Chapter 14: The Dragon Witch_**

 **~HUGS ALL AROUND~**


End file.
